Universes Collide 2: The Order
by general MB
Summary: When an ancient enemy returns and threatens every universe out there, The Master Chief and the crew of the USS Gettysburg must team up with some old friends and new allies- sequel to universes collide
1. Chapter 1: an ancient enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story

**Message from the general: **if you haven't read universes collide read it first and please leave a review don't be afraid to ask questions or give a comment I really need some feedback

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story

**Chapter 1: an ancient enemy **

Covenant 9th age of reclamation

Location: unknown planet on outer edge of Milky Way

Tarinus and his party had been searching through the frozen remains of this ice world for the better part of two weeks looking for a clue to the mysterious enemy of the forerunners. Tarinus and his fleet were searching for almost a year after he assumed control of the covenant from the traitor retribution, they needed some kind of edge against the humans and the heretics and so Tarinus set out across the galaxy looking for any sign of the ancient enemy of the forerunners and his quest had led him here to this world on the very fringes of the galaxy

"Tarinus" said his second in command heltneck we have searched this ice block for days and there is no sign of what you seek

"Would you rather we left and accepted defeat at the hands of the heretics" he replied

"Of course not but we may have to accept the possibility that what you seek is no longer here or it has been destroyed by the ice"

"We shall continue searching until I find proof of either theory"

"As you wish chieftain"

Tarinus knew support was waning, he had led the majority of his fleet on his quest and had pulled out of all fronts against the humans and the heretics and surprisingly neither foe had challenged them since the withdrawal. They were probably rebuilding their fleets and worlds biding their time until they were ready to strike, Tarinus was going to be the one to strike first and hopefully with the a force the galaxy has not seen in several millennia

"Chieftain, quickly chieftain" cried another brute who came running up to them 'the kig-yar have found something"

"Then let us depart" he turned to heltneck "summon my personal phantom and signal the ship have them send down the pods"

"Yes chieftain" he replied

They boarded the phantom when it arrived and set off across the dead landscape, the planet reminded him of the southern landmass of earth where he led a strike force to recover some forerunner relics but the demons had used their weapons against the dig site and destroyed it all

"Chieftain we have arrived" said the pilot

"Very good prepare the teams and get the drones down here now I don't care if the cold is fatal to them"

"Yes sir" replied the pilot

Tarinus grabbed his hammer and stepped out onto the snow he looked around and in the blinding light he could see the laser drill a few feet away. He walked over and found several kig-yar wearing environment suits

"Chieftain" the lead one started "we detected a metal signature with our sensors and we sent for the drill and bore a hole down to it and this is what we found" he pointed down the hole in the ice and at the bottom was some kind if door of forerunner design "our scan revealed much more under the ice there is undoubtedly a large complex buried beneath"

Tarinus let off a small growl which summoned two other brutes

"Now we will enter and scout out this complex you will stay here and await the other teams and the pods" he said to the kig-yar

"Yes Excellency" he replied

Tarinus and the other two brutes slid down the hole to the hatchway and landed with a thud against the door then a second later the hatch opened and the three brutes went inside. They found themselves in a great hall with holographic controls on both walls and the lights activated on their own

"Impressive" said Tarinus as the proceeded down into the complex, they came across a lift and got in. after they activated the controls the lift began to descend deeper into the base until they arrived a circular shaped hall and at the other end was an alcove of some sort. The three walked over and inside was a human, he had no hair but a black beard and he was wearing black robes but he appeared to be incased in ice. Tarinus reached out and touched the ice but when he did that the chamber began to glow and the ice suddenly disappeared. Tarinus stepped back and then the human opened his eyes and looked straight at him. It began to speak to him in a language he wasn't familiar with

"What are you saying human" he roared at him

He stopped speaking and then made a few hand gestures

"Human you will explain your actions now"

"Ah is this better" he said

"w-what how did you" said a bewildered Tarinus

"My apologies the translation software needed to analyze your language so it could come up with a proper translation matrix"

"Very well, now human you will explain your presence here"

"Human, never herd of them now how long was I in stasis"

"Enough, I have had it with your trickery human"

"Very well then I'll just have to get my answers another way"

"What do you mean…" Tarinus was cut off as he felt a presence push his mind away to a deep corner and scoop away what was left. The other too brutes brought up their spikers and leveled them at the stranger but he raised a hand to stop them

"I assure you I am not harming him I just nee some… oh now this is interesting"

Tarinus felt the presence leave his mind and he was himself again "y-you're not human he said"

"That's correct Tarinus I believe you would call me a forerunner"

Tarinus and the other two brutes dropped to their knees

"Now you don't have to do that" he said "consider it a condition if we want to be allies"

"Y-yes forerunner" Tarinus said as he and the other brutes got up

"And don't call me a forerunner we may be the same species but my group differs from our brothers in so many ways. Ways that they thought were offensive and they tried to destroy us because of it but apparently our fail-safe plan worked and they are no more but from what I learned from you mind their descendents are still around these humans."

"What do you ask of us" said Tarinus

"Well it's like you said an alliance because it's very possible that I am the last of my kind if what I also learned from your mind is true"

"We have a grand fleet at your disposal"

"Primitive by our standards I'm afraid, but everything we need is right here on this world"

"What is your name Excellency?"

"You may call me an'lok"

"Tarinus" said a voice from behind the group, it was heltneck and he was accompanied by two security teams and the slipspace field pods

"Heltneck bring them here" he commanded "I give you this offering of the demons"

"Ah yes these solders you encountered" he approached one of the pods and removed a device from his pocket. He slid it onto his hand and waved it over the pod and its lid opened. Tarinus ordered two brutes to remove the demon from its pod, the grabbed him and threw him to the floor in front of an'lok

"w-what's going on" said the Spartan, immediately he realized who was surrounding him so he stood up and brought up his fists ready for a hand-to-hand fight

"Oh most excellent he posses the gene" said an'lok

"I don't know what the hell you covie bastards are up to but I…" he stopped short then his hands dropped and he stood at attention

"Unfortunately this one is not as evolved enough for my purposes but he and the others will make excellent mind slaves now down to more pressing matters" he tapped a button and he and Tarinus disappeared in bright golden rings that surrounded them. They reappeared on a platform overlooking a very large room

"Behold" said an'lok

Tarinus looked down at the wonders he saw, there were 20 forerunner dreadnoughts and various other ships scattered around the bay

"This is the last of our fleet but with your help the order shall rise again and this time no one will be able to stop us"


	2. Chapter 2: old friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 2: old friends **

June 15, 2378

Location: federation starbase deep space 9

Captain marc Anderson strode along the promenade level after just leaving quark's, his ship the Gettysburg had docked yesterday for some shore leave and to pick up the ship's new chief medical officer. He got into the lift and headed for ops, col. Kira the station commander had asked him to come to her office she didn't say why but he had a feeling it had something to do with the klingon bird of prey that had docked an hour ago. The lift finally arrived at ops and Anderson stepped out and walked across the stations operations center to the office at the back of the room. He hit the door chime button on the panel and a second later the door opened and he walked in. Seated at the desk was colonel Kira and in the seat in front of the desk sat a klingon but this wasn't any klingon

"Captain" he said as he got up out of his chair and extended his hand

"Chancellor Martok" replied Anderson and he took his hand and Martok gave it a big squeeze

"It is good to see you"

"Likewise chancellor"

"Captain" said Kira "could we get down to business"

"Of course colonel" he said as he took the seat next to Martok

"Starfleet command lost contact with a colony on the outer edge of federation space the last transmission reported a rift opening up in orbit then we lost contact. Starfleet is dispatching the USS Enterprise to investigate what happened"

"Do you have any idea where the rift came from" asked Martok

"No but Starfleet is suspecting the Borg and given the recent attack by them at Copernicus station it might make sense"

"The klingon defense force is at your disposal should we encounter a threat" said Martok

"Let's not jump to conclusions chancellor" said Anderson "for all we know this anomaly could be nothing and is interfering with the colony's communications"

"Still it doesn't hurt to be cautious" said Kira "that's why Starfleet is being put on alert which means your shore leave is cut short captain"

"And I was just starting to enjoy myself" said Anderson

"Don't pack you bags yet I managed to get your ship assigned to the defense of this station but I'm not expecting any trouble so consider shore leave back on"

"And if Starfleet asks" said Anderson

"I'll just tell them it's a rouse so we don't alert the station's population"

"Sounds good to me" said Anderson and just then the doors to the office opened and a short ferengi walked in

"Yes nog" said Kira

"The transport Avalon just docked, you wanted to be notified of its arrival"

"Yes thank you lieutenant said Kira" as he left the she turned to Anderson

"I think I'll go meet him at the airlock" said Anderson

"Oh captain" said Martok as he headed for the door "perhaps you'll join me for a drink later"

"As long as you brought the good stuff" said Anderson

"Oh you know me to well I brought a barrel of 2309"

"That's what I'm talking about I'll see ya later" said Anderson as he left the office and headed to the lift

* * *

July 4, 2555

Location: Cape Cod, North America

They were sitting on a beach just the two of them at night looking out at the Nantucket sound waiting for the most important part of the day to start.

"John" whispered Cortana

"Yeah" he replied

"How much longer do you think"

"It'll probably be a few more minutes"

Doctor Halsey had invited blue team to her home to watch the festivities while they were on leave and they all came except Ash, Olivia and Mark who were still on a mission. The fourth of July was still celebrated across what was once the United States of America even though that country hadn't existed for 500 years but the tradition continued. They had been to a parade earlier in the day but even thought they were wearing civilian clothes a few off duty marines recognized them for Spartans but they didn't tell anyone because the Spartans didn't need a paparazzi scene. Now it was time for the final event the high altitude fireworks could be scene from all over the cape and hen it started first a few starburst explosions of red white and blue then other colors and designs

Its beautiful said Cortana she hadn't seen any thing like this before, she hadn't been human for long it had only been 9 months since they performed the procedure and turned her into a Spartan but they had been a busy 9 months. After the ONI take down Cortana had been fully integrated into the navy and blue team, and then the covenant had pulled out from all fronts. They all expected things to wind down and reconstruction to begin but unfortunately the various rebel factions resurfaced in the 14 remaining colonies and the Spartans went back to their original mission and began putting them down. The UNSC fleet was also being rebuilt with the help of the elites and they were strengthening their defenses for when the loyalists return. Cortana also had her own problems to worry about specifically her and john, high command relaxed on some of the regulations when it came to blue team which allowed Cortana to keep her hairstyle which she had since dyed blue, but the one they didn't relax on was the inter-team relationships of the romantic variety. So because of this john and Cortana had to keep their relationship hidden from the others but blue team and Halsey already knew and kept their secret

"Cortana" said john in a serious tone

"What is it" she said

"Do you see that" he said pointing toward the sky right at the fireworks. It took a few minutes but her altered eyes suddenly locked on to what he was pointing at "come on we need to tell everyone else" said john getting up and helping Cortana up, the ran across the beach to Haley's house to tell them what they saw

* * *

June 15, 2378

Location: deep space 9- airlock 7

Anderson stood patently at the opening of the airlock watching the various passengers looking for one passenger in particular and then he noticed the bald head

"Doctor over here" he cried out and the man walked over to him, he was wearing a Starfleet uniform and he had a triangular device attached to his upper arm, he was a hologram that the captain was quite familiar with

"Captain Anderson" he said as he extended his hand "how have you been

"Good" he said as he shook his hand "I understand you had a run in with the Borg"

"Oh you herd about that" said the doctor; he explained his story as they walked down the corridor heading for upper pylon 2 where the Gettysburg was docked

"So these people were actually immune to the Borg" said Anderson

"Yes I watched as the queen tried to assimilate them but if it hadn't been for voyager she would have killed them, it was a close call there"

"I'll bet" he said as they approached the lift and got in

"Upper pylon 2" said Anderson and the lift began to move but all of a sudden his communicator chirped and the voice of his first officer came through

"Baker to Anderson you need to get down to the promenade you'll never believe who just showed up"

The doctor and Anderson exchanged glances "we're on our way commander, promenade" he called out and the lift changed course


	3. Chapter 3: unsung wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 3: unsung wars **

December 31, 2010

Location: Oured, Osean Federation

"Your final mission it's almost kind of sad huh" said the air traffic controller as blaze prepared to take of in his F-22 from their makeshift runway, a highway. He gunned the engine and lifted off with no trouble and quickly gained altitude to join his wingmen who were in a holding pattern above the city

"This is Oka Nieba the SOLG will descend to a vulnerable altitude in 5 minutes"

"Rodger that" said blaze, he kicked in the after burners and headed North West

"Captain" said archer

"Blaze" said snow

"Blaze" said his wingman edge

"All right lets end this once and for all" said blaze

"Rodger" archer engaging

"Rodger" swordsman engaging

"Rodger" edge engaging

The flight was uneventful until about half way

"This is Oka Nieba to the ghosts of Razgriz we are detecting a number of aircraft heading you way, it's a double belkan formation ofnir and grabarcr"

"Oh great" said blaze

"There they are" said the belkan pilot over the radio

"Take them two on one they're not getting away again"

Luckily for blaze they were flying straight at him so he just switched over to his XMAA missiles and waited for them to get close before he fired. His missiles only took out about half but with the help of his wingmen it was a short battle but one of the pilots promised this was only the beginning before blaze took him down then they continued toward their target

"There's a beautiful sunrise from the east" said edge

"Our night flight is over" said Grimm "you know I just remembered it's my birthday next week"

"Well if all goes well you be with your family for it" Grimm said blaze

'Blaze I want to thank you for letting me fly in a squadron again you it let me know how my old wingman felt" said swordsman

"It was no trouble swordsman" said blaze

"I promised my self I would never loose another flight lead" said edge still remembering what had happened to Bartlett "blaze let me fly by your side one more time"

"Hell Nagase you can fly with me anytime" replied blaze

"Thanks" she said "Blaze look at that" she had noticed the large object falling straight for them it was the SOLG

"Listen up we got a structural readout from your guy pops" said Oka Nieba "the SOLG has a large rotating core but you'll have to time your hits just right"

"Easy for you to say" said blaze noticing the various solar panels blocking the core and preventing a clean shot

"We'll just have to aim carefully" said swordsman

"Define carefully" said edge

"We'll just have to take out the panels first said blaze" he brought his raptor in behind the SOLG and opened up with his guns and nagase did the same and after a minute of work they had cleared enough of the panels for a missile strike "grimm I want you and swordsman and nagase to hang back I'm going to use my missiles first no point in wasting ammo" grimm and snow complied but nagase held her position next to blaze's plane "damn it nagase I said to pull back"

"Blaze I said I wouldn't leave my lead plane no matter what you need me plus the odds are better when the both of us are firing"

He knew arguing was pointless 'ok you take two I'll take the other two, ready"

"Ready" she replied

"The SOLG is 50 miles from oured" said Oka Nieba "what ever you're going to do you better get on with it"

Blaze and edge fire their missiles and managed to destroy three of the stabilizers but there was one more left

"That's it I'm out" said edge as she fired her last missile at the stabilizer

"Ok pull back and I'll try and take it out" said blaze as he armed his last two sidewinders

"Negative I'm going to use my guns" she said as she took a firing position next to him

"Nagase I gave you an order"

"Blaze we're the same rank it seems kind of pointless to order me around and we don't have time for it"

"Fine just don't miss"

Nagase let loose a hail of gunfire and blaze fired off his last two missiles, all the shots hit home and the last stabilizer exploded. Smaller explosions began ripping across the hull of the SOLG as it broke apart

"Break off now" said blaze but he was too late there was a blinding white flash as the SOLG exploded snow and grimm watched as blaze and edge were enveloped by the light then it cleared and all they could see was the flaming wreckage of the SOLG plummeting down into oured bay

"Captain Snow what happened to the captain and nagase" said Grimm

"I- I don't know one minute they were here then the SOLG exploded and they were gone"

"This is Oka Nieba what happened to the other two Razgriz we're only showing you guys on radar'

"This is swordsman we don't see them either"

"Captain Snow you don't think they…" said Grimm looking down at the flaming wreckage

"Don't say that Grimm they made it, they had to"

"But I don't see a chute and they were pretty close to the blast"

"I know Grimm but they've been in tougher situations, there is no way they would die right here"

* * *

August 1, 1508

Location: central Japan

"I'm going and that's final"

"No we still need to take care of the jewel" said Inuyasha as kagome stormed off in the direction of the well. Inuyasha ran up to her and tried to grab her arm but she caught him and said "sit" but after he picked himself up from the ground he continued toward her but by the time he caught up to her she was already at the well and shippo and kirara were there waiting for her

"Inuyasha for the last time I want to go home"

"Kagome we still have business with the jewel"

"Inuyasha I just need some time off after all that's happened and miroku and sango"

Inuyasha had almost forgotten what had happened to their friends, it had only been two days since the days since the doctor dropped them off after their ordeal in the parallel universe

"Kagome you take all the time you need" he said to her

"Wait Inuyasha said kagome"

"No buts you need it, now go I'll be ok on my own for a while"

"Thanks" she said and she dropped down the well and back to her own time "grandpa, sota I'm home" she said as she climbed the rope ladder and exited the shrine house where the well was in "hmm they must be inside" she said to herself as she crossed the courtyard past the sacred tree and into her family's home but there was no one inside "ok what's going on" here she said to herself as she entered the living room. The TV was on but all it was displaying was static, kagome picked up the remote and changed the channel but she got the same thing on every other channel but one of them displayed the familiar please stand by test screen. By this time kagome started to panic and she headed for the phone to call the police but when she picked up the receiver the line was dead so she decided to walk to the station that was 5 blocks away but when she descended the stairs that led up to the shrine she saw cars strewn about the street most of them had crashed into each other but some had hit buildings and street lamps. She could also see black smoke billowing up from some parts of the city "ok what the hell is going on" here said kagome with more panic in her voice. She walked across the street to the TV shop and looked in the window at the line of TVs but they were playing a news report, it was dated July 31st the day before

"And at this time scientists in the united states and Europe still have no speculation as to the wave of energy approaching earth" said the anchorwoman "several governments have declared martial law and rioting has broken out in some major cities and again we urge the public to remain calm wait hang on we're getting reports that a curfew has just been put into place effective immediately we just received the details" she said having just received a piece of paper "stay indoors unless instructed otherwise, anyone caught outside will be arrested again we have no new information on the composition of the wave or what will happen when it hits the earth in 12 hours"

Kagome stopped watching and ran back up the stairs and back to the well, she jumped down and in seconds she was transported back to the feudal era. She climbed back up to ground level and collapsed on the ground crying

"Kagome" said Inuyasha who was still there waiting with shippo and kirara "what happened"

"It was terrible" she said still crying "t-they're gone all of them"

"Hold on slow down what happened"

"I got back and my family wasn't in the house and I went down to the street and it looked like everyone had just disappeared and then there was this old news report that said an energy wave was going to hit the earth and it looked like it hit and it killed everyone"

Inuyasha grabbed her in a hug and she began to cry even more on his shoulder kagome "we don't know that they're all dead we'll find out what happened I promise you, now let's get to the village and rest" he picked her up and sprinted to the village with shippo and kirara in tow. They arrived at kaede's house and went inside, kagome had fallen asleep and Inuyasha set her down and kaede draped a blanket over her then Inuyasha proceeded to explain what kagome had told her, well the parts that he understood

"Oh my" said the old woman when he finally finished

"This whole thing smells of naraku I'll bet he did it to get revenge for us taking the jewel"

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that Inuyasha" said a person who appeared in the doorway, Inuyasha and kaede immediately recognized who was standing there "kikyo" they said in unison

"I have come to tell you of the attack against kagome's time I believe I know where it originated from"

"Then tell us" said Inuyasha

"Very well but it will take time" she sat down next to them "from what I gathered there is a power not of this world that is attacking many places and stealing people from these places"

"How do you know this sister" asked kaede

"I have journeyed to a shrine where they have the ability to look into these parallel worlds they called them"

"Wait did you say parallel worlds" said Inuyasha

"Yes why"

"Because we were recently in a parallel universe"

"How did you get there" she asked

"We met this guy called the doctor"

"Him, you've met him" said kikyo

"I take it you've met him" said Inuyasha

"Yes but that's another story anyway they sent me to find you and bring you to the shrine from what they tell me this threat comes from another parallel world"

"Fine we'll go but we wait until morning kagome has been through enough today she needs to rest"

"Very well then we leave in the morning" said kikyo and she got up and left and Inuyasha followed her. She walked up to her gravesite above the village and Inuyasha hid in the trees watching her, after a while she finally spoke

"Inuyasha just come out and talk to me"

"How long did you know I was here?"

"Long enough now come out I need to speak to you"

Inuyasha got down from the trees and walked over to her side

"I need to tell you something, something that you need to hear. Its time to move on Inuyasha you need to stop waiting for me and I understand you still have feelings for me but its time to let them go she needs you now more than ever"

"K-kikyo why are you doing this"

"Because I feel my time here is growing short and soon I will leave this world again so we need to reconcile our differences now but I hope we can remain friends until then"

"Its fine by me kikyo" said Inuyasha "friends it is"

"Good now you need to summon your other companions so they may accompany us"

"They're not here anymore" said a grim Inuyasha

"What happened?"

"They were killed over in the parallel world"

"Oh, I'm sorry about them"

"Me too he said"

Nothing more eventful happened during the night and in the morning kagome awoke to the belief that everything that had happened yesterday was a dream but inuyasha's reminder of yesterday's events nearly brought her to tears then he explained kikyo's visit and their new destination so kagome packed up her stuff and went outside and boarded kirara along with Inuyasha shippo and kikyo then they took to the skies. It took them the better part of two days to reach the mountaintop shrine but when they arrived they were greeted by the head priestess who ushered them inside

"We've been expecting you she" said as she led them into a great room with a stone circle on the other side "this is the portal that kikyo told you about it originally had a different purpose but a hundred years ago it was modified by aliens who came through it trying to escape their parallel world which was engulfed in a terrible war, they eventually returned through and entrusted it to us to watch over, recently it activated and we receive a message saying this world had been targeted by their enemy but the attack would take place far in our future that's about the time that kikyo arrived here and we sent her to find you after she told us about you kagome"

"Its too late it already happened" she said in a quiet tone

Just then the doors to the hall busted open and in walked their nemesis naraku

"Well well well how pleasant it is to find you here" he said "where is the monk and demon slayer"

"They're dead" said Inuyasha "just like you'll be in a few minutes"

Think again half breed he snarled as he drew a sword and began to fight with Inuyasha. Kagome and kikyo drew their bows but the high priestess stopped them

"Sacred arrows don't work here" she said

"Then how are we supposed to kill him" said kagome

"There's no time for that" she said, she took them over to a pedestal with 39 symbols on it and a large red crystal in the middle "this will activate the device and I've programmed it to send you to another world where an attack is already happening, they are quite advanced and they may be able to help you" she placed her hand over the device and close her eyes, the crystal in the middle began to glow red and the ring activated, a massive vortex burst out from the middle and then pulled back then what looked like water filled the space inside you must go now she said

"Those aliens you mentioned" said kikyo "not all of them left did they"

"I'm afraid you found me out" said the priestess she drew a weird looking pistol from her robes "I will by you the time you need to get through but you must go now" she ran over to Inuyasha and naraku and began firing at him he turned his attention away from Inuyasha and with one of his tentacles impaled her through the chest. She dropped the pistol and her arms and legs went limp, naraku drew the tentacle back in and her dead body dropped to the floor then he turned his attention back to Inuyasha. He managed to get one of his tentacles behind him and impaled him in his left arm but the tentacle was severed by blasts of plasma from the alien weapon kagome was holding, she let off a few more blasts and she reduced naraku to a pile of flesh but he immediately started to regenerate. She dropped the gun and ran over to Inuyasha and helped pull the tentacle from his arm the she helped him up

"Go now" said kikyo "I will hold him off"

"What about you" said Inuyasha

"I'll be right behind you" she said "now go"

"Wait what about shippo and kirara"

"What you mean us" said the little fox demon as he entered with kirara "what are we waiting for lets go" he led the way to the portal and everyone but Inuyasha followed

"Why are you doing this" he asked

"Remember what I told you about my time being at an end well this is it now go I plan to deal with naraku and I don't think you should be here"

"Right" he said and he picked up his sword and placed it back in its sheath "goodbye kikyo" he said as he ran over to kagome

"What is she crazy" said kagome as he met her at the mouth of the portal, kirara and shippo were on her shoulders

"She's going to take care of him and we can't be here when that happens"

"Ok then" she took his hand in hers "on three, one… two… three" they stepped through the event horizon then it shut down. Naraku regenerated and was facing kikyo but she was holding a necklace with a back pearl on it and she was muttering a chant

"No, you can't" said naraku

"Yes I can" said kikyo as she finished her chant

"NO" cried naraku as he tried to rush her but the light from the pearl enveloped them both then they were gone

Inuyasha and kagome emerged through the rift an into some kind of large room surrounded by strange people wearing strange clothes all of them staring at them, Inuyasha looked around and on the upper level of the room he could see stars out of what he was guessing were windows

"Inuyasha, kagome" cried out a familiar voice from the upper level, the both looked up to see who it was. It was a woman wearing a suit with gray on the shoulders with a pin on her chest

"Commander Baker" said kagome

She immediately ran for the nearest staircase and descended to the lower level then walked over to them

"What are you guys doing here" she asked

"That's a long story" said Inuyasha

She tapped her combadge "Baker to Anderson you need to get down to the promenade you'll never believe who just showed up"

"We're on our way" said the voice from the badge

"Now when the captain gets here wait you're hurt" she said pointing to Inuyasha's wound on his arm

"It's nothing" he said

A moment later they were joined by Captain Anderson and the doctor but before he could say anything Inuyasha collapsed

"Inuyasha" kagome screamed

The doctor took out a medical tricorder from his bag and scanned his wound then he rolled up his sleeve and the area around it was purple

"The miasma" said kagome "he's been poisoned"

"Come on lets get him to the infirmary" said Anderson ash he and baker picked him up and carried him down the promenade

* * *

Date error- estimate December 31, 2010

Location: unknown

Blaze awoke feeling groggy and unsure of what just happened, it was pitch black outside the cockpit of his jet just then edges frantic voice filled his headset

"Blaze, blaze can you hear me" she said

"Yeah I'm here" he replied "what happened"

"I don't know the last thing I remembered was the SOLG exploding and then we were here wherever here is"

"What happened to the daylight" he said not noticing the sun, it was pitch Black outside and his instruments told him he still had a lot of fuel left in his tanks which means he hadn't been flying that long and he was only at 1000 ft up "can you get a fix on our location he asked nagase"

"No I can't get a response from any of the locator satellites in orbit"

"Damn this is not good hey what about archer and swordsman"

"I don't show them on radar but I am picking up some small…" she was cut short as a blast of red light went off right in front of her plane

"Oh crap flack" said blaze as two more explosions went off right in front of them. His plane's master caution light came on and his instruments told him he'd lost an engine and was loosing altitude, the ride became bumpier as more and more crazy explosions went off right in front of their planes just then blaze noticed some artificial light down below and he could make out a coastline "nagase bail out" he cried over the radio

"What are you crazy" she replied

"Listen we don't have time to argue there's a coastline down there and some lights and its pretty safe to say we won't make it through all this flack"

"Ok I see it I'll see you on the ground blaze" watched as her canopy blew and her seat rocketed skyward away from the flack then her pilotless raptor plunged toward the ocean. He grabbed the yellow handle between his legs and pulled, his canopy blew and his chair's escape rockets came to life and propelled him away but another colorful flack blast connecting with his plane and destroyed it. The concussive force propelled him away and sent him rolling through the air; he banged his head against his helmet and the world began to turn black and blaze passed out. He awoke to find nagase looking at him, his head was resting on her knees and she was applying a bandage to his head

"I thought you were dead" she said as she finished "I landed on the beach and got worried but I saw your strobe beacon about 500 yards away and ran over. you were lying on the sand all tangled up in your chute, good news is you haven't broken anything but the bad news is that I still have no idea where we are"

Blaze sat up then he stood up on his legs which felt a bit wobbly "maybe we're in sapin that might explain why they fired on us"

"I think we're going to get that answer" said nagase as she got up and drew her weapon, blaze did the same as a pair of vehicles rolled up, they looked like sleek combat vehicles one of the had a machine gun mounted on the back and the other was practically identical but it had a larger passenger compartment where the gun should be. Several solders got out of both cars and pointed strange looking weapons at them

"Drop the weapons and get your hands on your head" said the lead one. Blaze and nagase dropped their pistols and placed their hands behind their heads

"Defiantly not sapin" said blaze


	4. Chapter 4: we have company

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 4: we have company **

July 4, 2555

Location: Cape Cod, North America

"What happened to the show" said Linda as she stood with Fred Kelly and Halsey on her back deck

"I don't know" said Halsey "it was supposed to go on for a few more minutes until they got to the finale"

"Maybe they had a technical malfunction" said Fred

"No these new high altitude fireworks are supposed to be foolproof" said Halsey

"Doctor, Fred" said john as he and Cortana ran up the stairs to the deck

"John, Cortana what happened" said Halsey

"We were on the beach watching the show and then we saw a couple of small explosions"

"There were a lot of small explosions john" said Kelly "and some large colorful ones too"

"Not those" said Cortana "we saw a fireball"

"Ok you know what I'll call command and see if anything happened" said Fred "will that make you feel better he said as he walked inside"

"Doctor" said tom who was also running up the stairs with Lucy in tow "you'll never believe what we saw"

"Let me guess a fireball" said Cortana

"Yea how did you know"

"We saw the same thing" said john

"But I bet you didn't find one of these" said Lucy, she was holding a piece of black metal in her hand "this washed ashore about 10 minutes after the fireball and that's when we came back"

"So what the hell exploded up there" asked john

"Well it seems you guys were right" said Fred as he came back out onto the deck "air defense picked up two bogeys flying over the sound and it looks like they got caught up in the fireworks, they confirmed both aircraft down but a marine team recovered the two pilots who bailed out and landed on the beach 10 miles from here they're being taken to an old airbase here on the cape and we're going as well, transport will be here in 5 minutes so lets go"

They all proceeded into the house and toward the front door but Cortana held Lucy back for a moment

"So what were you and tom doing on the beach" she asked Lucy

"Nothing like that" she replied "we just talked"

"That's it nothing big happened"

"Hey are you two coming or not" called Fred

"We're coming hang on' said Cortana

* * *

June 16, 2378

Location: deep space 9- infirmary

Kagome had been sitting in the same chair with shippo and kirara on the floor next to her for most of the night as the doctor treated Inuyasha; she had fallen asleep before captain Anderson had a chance to question her about what had happened but he arrived in the morning with a cup of tea for kagome

"Thanks" she said as she took the beverage and the captain took a seat next to her

"Now can you tell me what happened" he asked, but before kagome could start another man walked out from the intensive care section, kagome didn't recognize him but he wore the same uniform as the doctor but he had a full head of hair and had slightly tan skin

"Doctor Bashir how's he doing" asked Anderson

"We managed to flush the poison out of his system and repair the laceration on his arm he still sedated but the EMH is keeping watch over him you can see him later"

"Thank you" said kagome

"Now can you explain how you got here"

Sure she said and she began to explain about the portal, the priestess and finnaly the energy wave that hit her time the she told them about the attack in progress here. The captain had a cold look on his face

"Kagome something strange is happening at one of out outer planets we don't know what it is but from what you just told me"

All of a sudden col. Kira's voice came through the intercom "captain Anderson report to ops immediately"

"Come with me" he said to kagome

"Ok, shippo stay here with kirara and look after Inuyasha"

"You got it kagome" said the little demon; she left with Captain Anderson and got into a lift and rode it to ops. When they arrived they found Kira and Martok standing over the center console

"Colonel what's going on" said Anderson as he stood next to him

"Starfleet command has issued a fleet wide red alert; they lost contact with the enterprise while she was only a day out then an hour later they lost contact with a starbase 10 light years away from the colony and what ever this is its spreading its already hit the klingon and romulan empires as well as dozens of starbases and outposts in federation space"

"We still have no idea who's responsible" asked Martok

"Actually we do" said Anderson "go ahead tell" them he said to kagome, but again before she could start someone interrupted them

"Colonel" said lieutenant nog "priority one message from Starfleet command, its admiral janeway"

"Patch her in" said Kira; the viewscreen suspended above them came to life with janeway's face

"Colonel I'm giving the order to evacuate DS9 you need to take every ship you got and head for the wormhole stay inside until this wave passes, the scientists here think it could shield you from the effects of this wave"

"Admiral we have a theory on its origins" said Anderson

"It'll have to wait right now you need to evac the station and get your people into the wormhole from the data we gathered its some kind of expanding energy wave that's gaining speed so you have only an hour maybe less now you…" the screen cut to static

"Get her back" said Kira

"Its no good I can't raise earth" said nog

"Ok contact Admiral Ross" ordered Kira

"Colonel do we implement the evac order" asked Anderson

"Not until I get enough information on what's going on"

"Colonel I can't raise starbase 375, wait long-range sensors are picking up an energy wave 10 light-years out and closing and if I'm reading these sensors right it'll hit us in 7 minutes"

"Red alert" cried Kira, alarm klaxons sounded and people began hurrying around ops to their stations

"What do we do colonel" asked Martok

"We don't have time to evacuate everyone in the station and it will take too long to clear any ship for departure I hate to say it but I think this is it"

"Oh don't be so grimm" said a disembodied voice the there was a flash and a man appeared in front of them, he had short black hair and was wearing one of the older Starfleet uniforms the ones with the colored shoulders, his was red and he was wearing a modern communicator pin

"Q" said Kira

"Wait this is Q" said Anderson

"You've herd of me" said Q

"Listen we don't have time for one of your games we have an emergency here" said Kira

"I am well aware of what's happening and if you want to survive the next 5 minutes you'll do as I say"

"How about I rip you in two" said Martok

"We don't have time for your primitive antics klingon now do you want to live or not"

"Let him help chancellor" said Kira

Martok complied and moved out of Q's path and he walked over to the panel and began typing in commands

"He reconfiguring the shield grid" said nog "and expanding it to cover the Gettysburg and the rotarin"

"There I'm done raise the shields' said Q

Nog complied and the protective field shot up around the station and the ships docked there just as the purple wave of energy came into contact with it. The station shook violently and the lights in ops began to dim as all the power was being drained into the shield grid but just as suddenly as it started it was over and everyone was still there

"Report" said Kira

"Shields have gone off-line it looks like the emitters overloaded, the infirmary is only reporting minor injuries other than that everyone is present and accounted for"

"Scan bajor" she said

"I'm not detecting any lifeforms on the surface or on any of the ships in orbit they're just gone"

"I-I want to have a meeting of every senior officer in one hour that includes you Q and your friend there captain Anderson" said Kira as she walked into her office

"What now" said kagome in a quiet voice

"To tell you the truth kagome I'm actually scared a bit here" said Anderson

* * *

July 4, 2555

Location: Otis ANGB, Cape Cod

John stood with his teammates and Doctor Halsey looking through the one-way window at their new arrivals, like many old bases on earth this one had been reactivated to fortify earth after reach fell and it was the only closest base to their crash site. One of the pilots was female was sitting in a chair with her hands on the table, she had brown hair and skin almost as pail as Linda's. The second one was sitting on the table next to the girl and he had short black hair

"They haven't said much since we found them" said the marine guard outside the door "the girl asked if we were from sapin but if you ask me that was some sort of rebel code talk to see if we were with them, damn rebels trying to spoil the fourth"

Doctor Halsey was looking at a report on their guests

"So who's conducting the interrogation" asked john

"ONI is sending a specialist" she said "and maybe he can tell us more than what is in this report"

"Who is it" asked john who got his answer as a man in a wheelchair wearing an ONI uniform with a lieutenant commander's insignia on his shoulders

"Fhajad" said a bewildered john

"It's good to see you too john" he said as he extended his hand and he took it, he shook hands with Kelly, Linda and Fred who were just as happy to see him as john was

"So I take it you're here to conduct the interrogation" said Halsey

"I'm here to question them yes and I thought you should see what we've learned" he gave her a larger file folder and everyone gather around as she opened it and Fhajad gave them an explanation

"We confirmed that the fireworks destroyed one of the aircraft and we only recovered a few fragments but the other one crashed into the Nantucket sound, we mounted a recovery effort and we retrieved the aircraft, it was damaged but we still managed to ID it, it was an F-22 raptor"

"What" said john, he was familiar with most ancient fighter jets; the raptor hadn't been used in 500 years

"We're decoding the gun camera and flight recorder data now but from we can tell its an authentic F-22" said Fhajad "and their equipment is from the same era as the planes right down to their sidearms which are berretta M9s, some of their equipment was marked OADF we think this is the organization they work for but look at this" he said pointing to a close-up photo of one of the patches on their flight suits. It looked like a flag of some kind half of it was blue and the other half was white and it had six stars on it with a seventh smaller one on the top right. "The flag doesn't match anyone used by the rebel factions"

"So it's a new rebel group we're dealing with" said Cortana

"That's what we thought but we recently deployed a new sensor network that can scan most of the EM spectrum and we detected and energy signature at about the same time the planes showed up in the same area, we ran a cross check and it has only been detected once before", he held out a picture and it was dated last October but it was the picture itself that bewildered the team

"The Gettysburg" said john

"Specifically when it left it produced an identical energy signature to the one we detected"

"Wait, so what you're saying is…"

"What I'm saying is that our guests are from a parallel universe" said Fhajad

"So who's going to break the news" said Fred

"I'm afraid that responsibility falls on me" said Fhajad "john could you come with me inside I need to try and intimidate them a little, I'm afraid I'm not good at interrogation"

"Sure thing" john said as he reached for the door handle

Blaze had been sitting in this room for the better part of two hours since they arrived at this base. It was pretty old even the runway looked like it hadn't been used in years, they had been asked who they were on the ride in but neither blaze nor nagase had answered so they just stuck them in this room. This whole situation was weird, these solders were some of the oddest he ever saw and the weirdest part was the world map hanging on the wall. He and nagase head noticed it when the were put in the room, the only recognizable land masses were the country of wellow and Antarctica but no osea and no yuketobania

"Blaze, what do you think is going to happen to us" asked nagase

"I don't know, they'll probably separate us just remember your interrogation training and you'll be all right"

"But what about you, you're hurt"

Blaze's head would had stopped bleeding but he needed treatment and stitches pretty soon

"I'll be fine you just worry about yourself" said blaze

"No I said I wouldn't loose my flight lead"

"Nagase" blaze put his hands on hers "we need to be realistic here, we've been capture by an unknown force and we don't even know where we are and they are going to separate us soon so you need to concentrate on one person only, yourself am I clear"

"Yeah I get you"

Blaze removed his hands and he got up and paced around a little but just them the door opened and two people walked in. one of them had dark skin and was in a wheelchair and wore some kind of uniform and the other was a big guy with short cropped brown hair

"Hello" said the guy in the wheel chair "I'm lieutenant commander Fhajad, and you are"

"Well I'm president harling and this is Prime Minister ninkinor" he said pointing to nagase

"Ok then" said Fhajad "can the prime minister here tell me why it says Captain Kei Nagase on her uniform and why it says captain…" blaze cut him off

"You know what you can just call me blaze"

"Ok then, now I thing we should get one thing straight we have no intention of hurting you but unfortunately you can't go home either"

"And why's that" asked blaze

"This will take some explaining, you see you two are from what we call a parallel universe and presently we don't have the technology to send you back"

"What" said nagase

"You know what he's talking about" asked blaze

"Vaguely, it's just from what I read in sci-fi novels" she replied

"Good then I don't have to explain the whole mulitverse theory to you"

"And how do we know this isn't some kind of trick" said blaze

"I saw you eying the map over there blaze, I take it the earth looks different where you're from"

"Yes, but maps can be faked" said blaze

"Then I guess I'll have to prove it, john can you go and get the pelican ready"

"What about you" the Spartan asked

"I'll be fine besides I've been through worse" he was referring to his own augmentation, a memory both were all too familiar with

"Fine then" john said as he left the room

"Now do you feel like a little trip" Fhajad asked

* * *

June 16, 2378

Location: deep space 9- wardroom

Anderson sat with his first officer, chief engineer and security chief on one side of the table while the senior staff of ds9 plus Martok and kagome sat on the other, Q just stood off to one side of the room. Colonel Kira after being consoled by Martok had taken her position at the head of the table and conducted the briefing

"Well from what we gather this wave somehow is able to traverse the galaxy at an extreme speed and somehow obliterates all sentient life leaving behind the starships and outposts completely untouched and we know it comes from a parallel universe but so far we have no way of stopping them" all eyes in the room suddenly darted toward Q

"What, oh you mean me well I have to inform you that things beyond our universe is considered no consequence to the continuum" said Q

"So what you're actually saying is the Q have no power outside this universe" said Anderson

"Well, yes actually" said Q

"Then you are of no help to us" said Martok

"No help, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my timely arrival"

"You could have stopped this from happening" said Martok who leaped out of his seat and walked over to Q

"What, are you going to attack me, microbrain"

"GENTLEMEN PLEASE" screamed Anderson "we don't have time for infighting right now because we have bigger concerns, may I remind you we may be the only sentient life left in the galaxy and we may be the only…" suddenly Anderson wasn't in the wardroom he was in some kind of white void "hello" he called out and suddenly a man appeared in front of him. He had dark skin and a completely shaven head, he also wore the uniform of a Starfleet captain

"Captain Sisko" said Anderson "is that you"

"Yes it is me, how have you been"

"Better, listen are you aware of what's going on"

"Unfortunately yes, let's go somewhere a little formal I have much to tell you" the scene changed again this time he and Sisko were in a restaurant "it's my father's restaurant on earth, please sit" he said offering a chair at one of the table

"Thanks" said Anderson as he sat down and Sisko took the seat across the table "Captain what do you know about what happened"

"First off call me Ben and second yes the prophets are aware of what's happened but the good news is they're all not dead they've just been take away"

"Where, to a parallel universe hang on what's the bad news"

"Like the Q the prophets can't get them back or do anything to stop them but that's where you come in"

"Hang on Ben you need to be a little more specific here"

"We can reposition the other end of the wormhole to let you travel into the parallel universe where the attack is taking place and from what I understand you're familiar with this particular universe"

"Oh don't tell me" said Anderson

"Yes I'm afraid so" said Sisko "you need get there as soon as possible they need to be stopped just go through the wormhole when you're ready and you'll be transported to the location of these abduction waves"

"You can count on us" Ben said Anderson

"Good luck captain" said Sisko as he shook hands with Anderson "I have a feeling we'll meet again"

"I'd like that Ben" and suddenly Anderson found himself back in the wardroom with everyone looking at him "what'd I miss"

"Well you just started staring off with a blank look on your face" said Kira

"You'll never believe who I just had a chat with" said Anderson


	5. Chapter 5: the mission is simple

**Message from the general: **hello where are my reviews, I have over 200 hits and not one review please can you leave a review

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 5: the mission is simple**

July 5, 2552

Location: pelican dropship en route to ONI orbital instillation

John sat across from the two pilots in the pelican wondering how those two were going to handle their lives now. He sensed that they might have feelings for one another but couldn't act on them because of their jobs in the military, in a way they were like him and Cortana. John could have used her company but she and the other members of blue team had stayed behind, it was just him, the two pilots, Fhajad and doctor Halsey.

"So which base are you taking us to" asked blaze

"Oh you'll see" said Fhajad

They herd a thud as the pelican made contact with the deck and a green light indicated it was safe to open the hatch. John made his way over to the door of the ship and activated the switch, the hatch popped open and they filed out into the hangar

"What is this some kind of aircraft carrier" asked blaze

"Not exactly now if you follow me" said Fhajad as he led the group through a hatch and down a hall, they stopped as they approached a window looking outside at earth. Blaze and nagase were mesmerized by what they saw; it was their first time looking down upon the earth from space. From the window they could see a pair of ODP clusters and a few ships of the home fleet in orbit as well as some ships of the Sangheili fleet

"Is that earth and are those what I think they are" said a bewildered blaze

"Yes and yes" said Halsey

"Just what year is it here" asked nagase

"The exact date is July 5th 2555" said Fhajad

"So we're on some kind of space station" said nagase

"Yes this is an ONI orbital platform, the organization I work for" said Fhajad

"This is a lot to take in" said blaze

"I'd imagine so" said Fhajad listen "john would you mind taking them to the commissary on level 8 I'm sure our guests are hungry"

"Yea no problem" he said as he led the two pilots to the elevator, Halsey turned to Fhajad who knew this was coming

"Why did you lie to them" she asked

"I'm surprised you found out" he said

"I knew you for too long, I can tell when one of you is lying"

"Ok them you'd better come with me" he led her to an elevator and took it up to his private office. When they arrived he shut the doors and wheeled himself over to his desk and Halsey took the empty chair in front of it the reason "I didn't tell them is because we're not sure of it ourselves"

"So you found a way to travel between universes"

"Yes and no, you see 80 years ago an archeological expedition on the fringes of explored space discovered a planet with some forerunner ruins and a complex underneath but we lost contact with them so naturally we classified the whole incident"

"But how did you discover a way to travel to alternate universes"

"We didn't that part was encoded in the last transmission from the expedition team along with this" he accessed an audio file from his tablet

"This is…. Of UNSC research…. We found…. Don't know what it is some kind of automated defense….. Including encrypted packet of all information….. god no here they come again….. do not approach for any reason repeat….. Aggggghhhhh"

"That was it we received the data packet it included a partial schematic for the complex and some kind of machine we didn't know what it did until the Gettysburg incident last year we put the pieces together but we don't know for sure."

"So what are you going to do about it"

"Officially nothing"

"And unofficially"

"I've been trying to put together an expedition to the planet and section II has finally given me approval"

"So why haven't you gone"

"That's the thing, we have already sent a team to the planet but we lost contact"

"Who exactly did you send Fhajad?"

* * *

July 3, 2552

Location: forerunner world

"DOWN THE HALL, MOVE IT" screamed ash as he, mark and Olivia tried desperately to evade their pursuers

"There's too many of them" said Olivia firing her weapon blindly

"Mark, lotus" ordered ash and in seconds mark produced the flower shaped mine and tossed it to him "CLEAR" he screamed as he primed it and tossed like a grenade. They darted down the hall as they herd the thunderous blast then the sound of the passageway collapsing behind them

"That's not going to hold them forever" said Olivia as they continued down the hall

"I know" said ash they had been trapped here in this facility for a day now and they were running out of food, water and ammo

"Over here" said mark they ran over and immerged into a room with an active portal but there was no way out

"Olivia get on that computer" ordered ash

"On it" she said, she walked over to the terminal and whipped out her data pad and plugged it in

"Mark give me the last two lotuses" he complied and tossed them the mines, he placed them in hidden positions in the door frame they just came through

Ash" cried Olivia "from what I can tell they're going to fire the wave again at another parallel universe"

"Can you stop it"

"What are you crazy I barely know how to run the data pad"

"They're coming" screamed mark as he leveled his sniper rifle at the door

"Can you reprogram that portal to take us somewhere else" ash asked Olivia

"Yes but only in the universe it's connected to"

"Then do it"

"Wait where should I program it to"

"Uh how about that universe's earth we can try and warn them, maybe they have the tech to stop this thing"

"On it, just give me a minute" she said

"We may not have it" said mark as he began firing at the approaching wave of enemies

"Just hurry up" said ash as he opened up with his assault rifle; they approached the door frame so he brought out the detonator and clicked it. The mined detonated creating a total kill zone in the frame killing the first wave but a second fresh one came in firing

"Ok it's done" said Olivia as she removed her data pad and drew her own rifle and joined in the defense. The portal connected a second later and they herd the last crack from mark's sniper rifle

"That's it I'm out" he said as he dropped the rifle and drew his M7

"All right lets go" said ash as they began a retreat to the portal but mark collapsed halfway, they turned to see what had happened and he was clutching his leg which had a plasma burn on it

"Leave me" he said as he and Olivia ran over and picked him up

"Not a chance" said ash as they made a beeline for the portal, they ran up the stairs and through the shimmering vortex and in what felt like a second the emerged through another portal and onto a metal rap in a large room and the portal shut off behind them. At the other end of the ramp however was a line of solders pointing weapons at them.

"Drop the guns" said one of the solders

"Well this is an improvement" said ash

* * *

June 17, 2378

Location: deep space 9- infirmary

Inuyasha woke up lying on a bed wearing a blue sickbay gown with shippo at his side

"It's about time you woke up" Inuyasha said shippo you missed a lot

"Where's kagome" he asked sitting up on the bed

"She's still with that captain guy"

Inuyasha got out of bed and went over to a nearby table where his clothes and his Tetsusaiga were sitting. He quickly dressed and slid his sword on and walked out of the room but as he reached the door another man in a Starfleet uniform stopped him

"Whoa, where do you think you're going you still need another day's rest"

"Forget it I'm feeling better now" he said as he march passed him, through the infirmary doors and onto the promenade. He walked down with shippo and kirara following closely behind, there were people gathered in front of the bajoran shrine holding a prayer vigil for those lost on bajor. Inuyasha really didn't care what they were doing as long as they didn't get in his way that was his policy. He paced the promenade trying to pick up kagome's scent but he wasn't having any luck

"This place isn't even that big how can I loose her scent" he said sounding frustrated

"Uh Inuyasha you might want to look outside" said shippo

He complied and he jumped up to the balcony and landed right in front of a few startled bajoran officers. He got to the window and looked outside at the rest of DS9; he was in shock of the size of the station.

"How the hell am I supposed to search all this" he said

"Inuyasha over here" said a voice from behind them, he spun around and sitting at a table at quark's were kagome and Captain Anderson

"There you are" he said as he walked over and joined them at the table "where have you been"

"Calm down Inuyasha" she said "I've just been with the captain here, he's been helping me get over what happened, normally this station has a counselor to help with situations but she's been a bit busy with everything that happened"

"Wait what happened asked" Inuyasha "I've been asleep for who knows how long"

Kagome explained about the wave hitting this universe and about Captain Anderson's experience with Sisko in the wormhole and when she finished a man walked over with a tray with some kind of food on it or at least what Inuyasha thought was a man, he was more like a demon. He had orange skin and a large head with big ears and his teeth were all pointy

"Here you go" he said as he placed the food down on the table "one cheese pizza but I don't understand how you hu-mons eat this stuff"

"It's an acquired taste quark" said Anderson

"So who are your friends, this one looked like he came right out of one of your museums" he said pointing to Inuyasha "you know I'll bet that sword you carry has some value how bout' I give you two bars of gold pressed latinum for it"

"Not a chance" said Inuyasha

"Quark do you really think this is the time, I mean with everything that happened"

"Rule of acquisition number 117 never let the customer know you're panicking" he left after he said that and then shippo and kirara finally arrived

"So what is this thing" supposed to be said Inuyasha as he took a slice of pizza

"It's a delicacy where I'm from" said Anderson "try it its good"

"So what's going to happen now" asked kagome

"Well chancellor Martok and colonel Kira are still making their own decision but I've decided to take the Gettysburg through the wormhole and confront who ever is doing all this"

"Can't you just order the other two to go with you" said Inuyasha

"I could order probably one of those ships but I'm not going to there's no need to risk them plus there's a chance that we'll fail and then it will be up to this station and its people to try and rebuild what's left, listen I understand if you don't want to go and I'm not recommending you do"

"I think I speak for all four of us when I say we're with you, my family is at stake here as well" said kagome

"It's bound to be dangerous are you sure about this?"

"Positive" she replied

"Ok then, I'm planning on leaving in the morning make sure you're on board"

* * *

July 5, 2555

Location: ONI orbital instillation- commissary

"So your like super human" asked blaze, he was with john and nagase having something to eat. John was telling them about his universe and about his being a Spartan

"Well yes, I've been a solder all my life ever since I was 6"

"I don't think I could ever get used to a life of fighting" said nagase she sat there looking at the cup of tea in her hand; she had a lot on her mind john could tell.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going for seconds" said blaze as he got up with his tray

After he was out of earshot john said to nagase "why don't you just tell him all ready"

"What do you mean" she said looking up from her drink

"I mean you and blaze" he replied

Nagase began to blush a little "oh, how did you know"

"Well I'm in a relationship my self you can see the signs, I know its none of my business"

"No it's all right and here I thought I was being discrete" she said "I have been giving it some thought and there are some drawbacks you know being in the military and all"

"But you do know that there's no way back, you two are stuck here so I think your military career is pretty much over" said john

"I know, it's just I never really imagined a life that didn't involve flying during the war it's a little hard to accept so easily."

"Well if you want to still fly I'm sure the UNSC can find you a job as a pilot"

"Flying what, antique aircraft for air shows I mean it's the 26th century, me and blaze are from 2010 we have no idea what you use for fighters for all I know they're all unmanned"

"They're not actually" said john "and there's nothing stopping you from going through training for a fighter here"

"I've had enough training for one lifetime plus I'm tired of war, tired of fighting. During the war I got shot down in enemy territory and I was on the run from enemy search teams. I rescued a team that crashed trying to find me kept them safe from the patrols, but they eventually found us. I don't know what came over me but I managed to capture the enemy solders before they found us then blaze and the rest of my squadron arrived, it was like I was a completely different person then it kind of scared me."

John could relate to her but their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of blue team wearing their armor

"Ok who are these guys" said blaze who walked over noticing their arrival

"That's my team" sad john as he stood up

"So this the MJOLNIR armor that you told us about" said blaze

"Listen we don't have time for interview the Spartan now we've got a mission" said Fred

"What is it" asked john

"Ash, mark and Olivia are in trouble and we're the rescue team" he turned to blaze and nagase "you two are coming with us and if this goes well we might just be able to get you home"

"You serious" said blaze "but I thought you didn't have the technology"

"We still don't but someone else does I'll explain on the way" he said as he led the down the corridor to the hangar "I'll be giving a full briefing when we get to the ship but the short version is that the three of them disappeared while on a mission for ONI and it has something to do with parallel universes, your armor is all ready on the ship john along with our equipment"

"Wait what ship" he said "what is it a prowler"

"No a heavy cruiser she just rolled off the production line she's called the ark angel" said Fred as they got to the hangar and everyone piled in the pelican

"So who's the ship's CO" asked john as he boarded

Fred looked at him as he was getting in and said "Miranda Keyes"


	6. Chapter 6: one destination

**Message from the general: **well thank you crazyfrog41 for the review if only I could count on my other readers to leave a review. Oh and I'm not including the replicators in this fic

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story

**Chapter 6: one destination **

July 5, 2555

Location: UNSC ark angel- captain's quarters

She had the dream again the same one she had for several months now; it was always the same it was the day her life had been turned upside down

"_Who is it" she said as she crossed the room of her apartment to the door _

"_UNSC ma'am" came the reply, she unlocked the room and opened it and standing in the door way was a seven foot tall man dressed in a black dress uniform covered in medals and ribbons and on his arm was the Spartan program patch_

"_Master chief petty officer Spartan 117" he stated as he saluted "may I come in lieutenant commander" _

"_It's actually commander now and yes you can" as she ushered him in, he walked in and continued to stand. She didn't know why a Spartan was here, she even didn't suspect his real reason for coming _

"_So do what do I owe the honor of your visit master chief" _

"_Ma'am you may want to take a seat" _

_By this time she was getting a bit suspicious and she knew what was about to come and tried to brace herself for it _

"_I have to inform you that your father was killed-in-action while performing his duties" _

_She just stood there taking what he just told her, dad was dead she now had no one left _

"_H-how" she asked _

"_Ma'am I don't think you'll want to"_

"_I don't care if it's classified" she finally screamed at him her vision was starting to become blurry from the tears "you just came in here and told me my father's dead so don't give me the classified crap" _

'_Ma'am the information isn't classified from you it's just how he died; it's not something someone should ever have to see"_

"_Just tell me" she said rather confidently _

"_Very well" he said and he began to explain a little about the halo and the flood and finally the brain form he'd been turned into but before he could get to the part where he killed him she stopped him_

"_I don't want to hear anymore" she said _

"_He's being posthumously awarded the colonial cross for his actions; lord hood wants you to accept on his behalf on board the Cairo next week. I understand your new ship is going to be docked there at the same time" _

"_Just tell him I'll be there" she replied in a quiet voice _

"_I will" he said as he got up and saluted again "it was a pleasure to…"_

"_JUST GO" she screamed at him "that's an order"_

"_Yes ma'am" he said as he marched out the door_

She awoke screaming and her tank top and underwear were drenched with a cold sweat and her brown hair was all cluttered in front of her face. Captain Miranda Keyes got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom and slashed cold water over her face after that she donned a bathrobe and went over to her desk. She had many of these nights before it had all started after her brief command of the odyssey against ONI. She started having the dreams and began to suffer from insomnia, all the specialists she saw all said it was just after effects from her revival. Keyes took a leave of absence and dropped off the grid she spent most of her time traveling around earth mainly to the sight of several battles that took place during the covenant invasion. Eventually lord hood had tracked her down with the help of her mother and met with her, he offered her a command with the rank of captain said it was time she confronted her problems and got back into the job she belongs in. so she gave it a week then she took him up on his offer and that's how she ended up here

"Captain Keyes, did I wake you" said the disembodied voice of the ship's AI

She glanced over at the clock and saw it was almost 0400 hours "no Falkland I was all ready up what is it"

"We have important guests arriving in 15 minutes and I have received orders that this ship must be ready to go by 0600"

"We just had our shake down cruse last week we're not formally launching for another three weeks"

"Never the less we have been ordered to get this ship ready for departure"

"Ok I'll meet them on the hangar when they arrive in the mean time I want everyone up and manning their stations and tell the dockmaster to get his crews off"

"Yes ma'am"

Keyes walked over to her closet and pulled out a fresh uniform and put it on and after freshening up some more in the bathroom she made her way to the lift to get down to the hangar. She had to admire this new ship it was a state of the art remembrance class cruiser, it was a hybrid ship loaded with UNSC and covenant tech making it a formidable foe. Her weapons systems were also vastly improved, in addition to two MAC guns and 50 archer pods she had four plasma torpedo emitters and an new type of missile codenamed sparrow, they were kept in pods of 10 missiles each but this ship only carried 12 pods, the trade off was the 5 kt nuke each one carried. For close in weapons it had 50 millimeter cannons and pulse lasers not to mention and improved covenant shield system and engines. Keyes finally arrived in the hangar and looked to the set of pressure doors that were open and the purple flicker of the shield keeping the air in. beyond the shield she could see the pelican firing its maneuvering gets aligning itself for landing then she saw it pass through the shield and into the hangar. It spun around so it's hatched face the captain and it settled in for a landing. When the hatch dropped and several armored figures walked out but the one that walked up to her she immediately recognized as the closest thing she had to a sister

"Cortana" she said as she gave her a quick hug, she hadn't seen her since she decided to go on leave

"Miranda how are you" she said as she returned the hug but only very lightly as she could crush Miranda while she wore her armor

"I'm doing all right, how's mom"

"Actually you'll get to ask her for yourself she's coming with us on the mission"

"Which is what exactly lieutenant" she asked Fred as he came over

"I will give a full briefing along with our mission specialist when he arrives with the good doctor but first I think I should introduce our guests he pointed to the two people standing next to him this is captain kei nagase and captain blaze of the Osean air force"

"First what is the Osean air force and second what kind of name is blaze" said Keyes

"Well blaze is my call sign I never really liked my name and second osea is the country I'm from, it's located on a parallel earth"

"Parallel, oh don't tell me this again"

"I'm afraid so captain" said Fred "but if this mission succeeds we might be able to get these two home"

"Well then I'll have someone show you to your quarters if you like or you can head up to the armory on lever 15 that where your equipment was delivered"

"I think we'll head up to the armory first" said john who was still wearing the clothes from last night

"Ok then follow me" she said as she led them across the spacious hangar and to a lift on the other side. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to fit everyone in and in a few seconds they were on deck 15 right outside the armory. They went inside and found most of their equipment in crates around the room along with several racks of weapons

"Well I'll leave you to get ready" said Keyes as she left for the bridge

The Spartans removed their armor helmets and set to work unpacking their crates of equipment. Linda took out her specially modified 99D-S2 AM sniper rifle and her servicing kit and retreated to her own private corner of the armory and began servicing it. Fred was sharpening his combat knife and Kelly, Tom and Lucy were unpacking the rest of their equipment. John and Cortana had retreated to the back of the armory behind a rack of assault rifles, blaze sat on a bench near the door just looking at them all

"So this is what you do for fun" asked blaze

"Well I guess" said Kelly

"So have you ever just relaxed a little" asked nagase

"Well a couple of times but not regularly" said Fred "it's always been a life of fighting for us down time is something we're not used to"

"You guys should defiantly relax more" said blaze as he got up and headed for the door "I'm going to have a look around this ship, coming nagase"

"Yea I think I'll go to my quarters instead" they both left, john and Cortana were sitting on a bench behind a rack of assault rifles and watched as blaze and nagase left

"Remind of you of anyone" she asked john ash she rested her head on his shoulder

"Yes they do" he replied in a soft voice "do you think they'll ever have a life outside the military"

"Maybe"

"And what about us he asked do you think we'll ever have a normal life"

But she didn't answer she had fallen asleep, he put his arm around her and after a few minutes he dosed off as well. On the bridge however things were not as peaceful as the crew took their stations as the captain walked in

"Status" Keyes asked as she took her seat

"Ma'am the dockmaster's teams have evacuated and we have been cleared for departure" reported lieutenant Mathews the ships ops officer

"Falkland what's our ordinance status", the AI appeared on a holotank next to the captain's chair, his avatar was that of a talking bald eagle.

"Our ammunition supply is at 100 percent but only a third of our marine battalion is onboard and our ODST division doesn't arrive until Tuesday"

"Oh well we'll just have to make due, Ensign Davis take us out"

"Yes ma'am" said their female helmsmen ash she engaged the engines and the ark angel slowly slid out from its spacedock. After it cleared pinpricks of light began to form along its hull and the ship tunneled into slipspace.

* * *

June 18, 2378

Location: deep space 9- upper pylon 2

"Hurry up we're going to be late" said kagome as she Inuyasha, shippo and kirara ran down the corridor to the airlock

"All these halls look the same are you sure you know where we're going, this wouldn't be the first tike you've gotten us lost"

"Inuyasha" said kagome in an angry voice, she spun around and she had the look on her face than normally meant she was going to say sit

"Uh you know what I think we are going in the right direction so lead the way"

"Thank you" she replied as they continued down the hall until they came to a circular hatch which swung open and out walked commander baker

"There you are" she said "we almost left without you, this way please" she brought them through the Gettysburg's airlock and into a corridor

"Tell me you know your way around this place" Inuyasha asked baker "I'm tired of getting lost"

"Inuyasha SIT BOY" screamed kagome and then baker herd a thud as she turned around to see Inuyasha lying on the ground

"What did you do to him" she asked

"Oh nothing" said kagome

"Nothing, that wasn't nothing" said Inuyasha as he stood up

"You know you two are just like a married couple" said baker

"WHAT" they said in unison, they both began to blush a little

"Relax I was joking" she said as they continued on to the turbo lift, they got in the lift and rode it to the bridge. Kagome was still impressed by the size of the ship even though she had been on it before, briefly. When they arrived on the bridge baker held them back for a moment and removed something from a pocket

"The captain wanted me to give you these" she said holding a pair of communicators in her hand

"Thank you" said kagome as they both took the communicators and pinned them to their clothes. They walked out onto the bridge and baker took her position in the chair next to Anderson. Kagome and Inuyasha merely stood behind them

"Mr. Cheney what's our status" he asked

"Sir we have a full complement of torpedoes, shields and phasers are at 100"

"Good"

"Signal from the station sir, colonel Kira say everything is ready and we're cleared for departure" said baker

"Then take us out" he ordered, The Gettysburg undocked from ds9 and moved away in the direction of the wormhole

"We are about to embark on a mission that is unlike any other in Starfleet history" said Anderson over the ship's intercom "the fate of this galaxy and many others like it rest with us, can I count on you"

"Yes sir" came the reply of his bridge crew

"Then let's do it, red alert all hands to battlestations" the alarm klaxon began sounding and the light dimmed on the bridge as the standard red illumination came on "take us in".

The Gettysburg moved toward the wormhole and then the swirling vortex appeared and she went in.

* * *

July 7, 2555

Location: UNSC ark angel in slipspace en route to forerunner world

"Just hold it a little steady" said Cortana

"I'm trying" said nagase as she cradled the BR55 in her hands, Fred decided it was best for the two pilots to have a little weapons training not knowing what they were facing in this forerunner planet. She tried lining up the target then she gave the trigger a squeeze letting of a three round burst at the target but she missed

"You need to stop tensing up relax your shoulder a bit" said Kelly who was also helping out

"I know it's just I'm a little uncomfortable with guns" said nagase

"So are you ladies done playing with guns" said blaze who walked in

"Just about what's up" asked nagase

"The briefing its starting now, come on" he replied as he left the room with nagase Kelly and Cortana in tow. They took the lift up to level 5 and walked a short distance to the briefing hall. The room had a giant projector screen and several rows of seats, they sat with the other Spartans in the front row while doctor halsey and Fhajad stood in front of the screen but captain Keyes was no where to be seen

"Well now that all of you are here I think we'll begin" said Halsey as she typed a few commands into her computer and the main screen changed to a picture of a planet

"This is the planet that was explored by an ONI research team about 80 years ago but they lost contact with them and the whole affair was classified" said halsey "now Fhajad here has managed to get another team there in a prowler which included Olivia, ash and mark we've lost contact with them, this is considered a rescue mission but from data gathered by the first team indicates this is some kind of research facility into parallel universes so we might be able to send our guest back as well now the ark angel will arrive in 18 hours and…"

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen" said captain Keyes who walked in, the Spartans immediately stood at attention at ease she said and they all took their seats. 'I'm afraid the ark angel has been ordered away on a mission for high command" she inserted a data crystal and a new file came up on the main display, it was a schematic of a longsword fighter 'this a new prototype we have onboard its equipped with a miniature shaw-fujikawa slipspace drive but the capacitors hold a charge of only 24 hours so you'll have a limited timeframe to complete your mission. We can also launch the fighter while still in slipspace and you won't return to normal space plus it's coated with a new stealth material which should allow you to slip in undetected should you encounter some resistance"

"Ma'am if I may ask why is the ship being re routed" said john

"Because due to the nature of the mission it doesn't technically exist on record and we can't let anyone know she explained but as for the nature of our diversion I'll explain. We only received this information 10 minutes ago in a data burst transmission apparently Sangheili intelligence received intel that a brute fleet engaged a fleet of three unidentified ships in a nearby system, the unknowns were destroyed fairly quickly but they recovered remains from one of the ships and they were human."

"I thought you said the ship were a unidentified class" said halsey

"They are, the Sangheili tried to match the ships to the ones they had on file but no luck ONI is taking a crack at it but they're not fairing any better but we may have a lead" She brought up another file this one was a picture of several ships but it looked like it was taken from a distance. "This was taken by a prowler operating in the same sector, we think this a similar fleet but we can't be sure with only long range surveillance photos so they're sending the ark angel because we're the closest large ship to find out what they are, we need to change course in 20 minutes so get your gear together and get down to the hangar"

"Yes ma'am" said all the Spartans

"Ok blue team" said Fred "let's get going", the Spartans plus blaze and nagase went back to the armory, they loaded up three duffels with equipment from their crates and Kelly got blaze and nagase some combat vests along with and M6G for each of them then they proceed to the hangar. They found Halsey, Fhajad and Keyes waiting for them in front of the boarding ramp

"I wish I was going with you guys" said Fhajad

"It would be just like old times" said Kelly

"Those were the days, well good luck" he said

We'll try and meet up in orbit in a day but if you don's see us just get into slipspace before your capacitors drain" said Keyes

"Aye ma'am" said Fred as he got in, they all settled into the seats along the wall while Cortana took the pilots seat and john took the co-pilots

"Preflight checks complete" said Cortana

"Ok then lets go" said john

She activated the engines and the longsword glided out of the hangar and into slipspace. It was a boring 18 hours but blaze and nagase kept everyone entertained with a card game. Cortana noticed tom and Lucy talking about something in the back of the ship but they were out of earshot, but the time finally came for their transition to normal space

"Everyone strap in" said john as he worked the controls

"Transitioning in 5...4...3...2…1" they all felt the vibrations as the tiny craft pushed its way back into normal space

"Jump complete" she reported "we're in orbit of the planet"

"Hang on I'm picking up several contacts in orbit" said john "most are covenant but several are…" he froze at what he was looking at. They were forerunner dreadnoughts three of them along with several other ships of unknown design

"Is that what I think it is" said Fred as he looked at the screen

"No…i-it can't be" said Cortana

"Cortana"

She passed out and the longsword which was on manual began to spiral out of control

"CORTANA" john screamed as he bolted out of his seat and he and Fred removed her from her seat and put her down on the floor; john removed her helmet and tried to wake her. Blaze immediately sprung out of his seat and jumped into the pilot's seat and grabbed the controls and in seconds he had the craft under control but then he noticed something on the sensors

"Uh guys" he began "I think we've been detected there's several small contacts moving toward us"

Linda came over from tending to Cortana and brought them up "they're covenant fighters" she typed in a few more commands "there you have weapons rerouted to the joysticks" she quickly returned to Cortana but nagase came over and sat in the co-pilot's seat

"Blaze what the hell are you doing" she asked as blaze began accelerating toward them

"Doing what I was trained to do" he said as he began an attack run. The seraphs began firing but blaze pulled a high speed turn and dived under them then came around and opened up with the rotary cannons on the three fighters chipping away at their shields the he popped off a couple of the longsword anvil missiles and managed to destroy one seraph but the other two veered off and blaze went off in pursuit of one of them and he managed to destroy it with the last of the missiles but the other seraph came in behind him and squeezed off a few shots hitting the longsword but blaze managed to spin around and finish it off with his guns but the damage was done as the various caution lights came on indicating damage to several sections

"What's happening" asked Fred

"I think we're going down" said blaze as he fought with the controls trying to keep the longsword on a stable course


	7. Chapter 7: dragon's teeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 7: Dragon's teeth **

July 7, 2555

Location: forerunner world

It all came back to her the other fire she tried to keep from the gravemind the other file that was much more of a threat than the flood and covenant combined but just as quickly as it had come back to her she could feel the key parts slipping away then a bright light filled her eyes. Cortana woke up looming at the sky then she realized she was on her back and her helmet was missing but then john's familiar faceplate filled her vision

"Are you ok" he asked, his voice was a bit shaky

"I'm fine" she said as she sat up and had a look around, scattered about were the rest of blue team and nagase and blaze and nearby was a column of black smoke

"After you passed out blaze took the controls and managed to fend off a patrol but they got a lucky shot and we went down. Blaze is one hell of a pilot he managed to find us a good landing site and managed to bring the longsword down in a not so rough landing for us but the ship was trashed which means we need a new way off this rock"

"What were you able to salvage" she asked

"All of our equipment made it along with some of the emergency stuff from the longsword but no long range comms"

"Then what are we waiting for" she said as she stood up "lets get moving"

"Thought you'd never ask" he said as he held out her helmet. She took in and put it on and with a satisfying click and a hiss as she grabbed the BR55 and M7 john was holding out, she strapped the M7 to her thigh and held the BR55 then the two walked over to the rest of the group

"Well it's about time" said Kelly

"How are you feeling" asked Fred

"I'm fine it just when I saw that ship it brought back memories not pleasant ones"

"Can you remember anything" asked john

"No it's like it slipped away just as I found them maybe I'll remember more" she said

"Well anyway while you were out Linda managed to find what looked like a building on her oracle scope out there" he said pointing westward but none of them could see anything due to the thick fog that had rolled in "It'll take us about a day to get there considering we have blaze and nagase with us and there's some pretty rough terrain on the way" said Fred.

They all gathered up their gear and headed out across the barren landscape of the planet. The lush green hills that they landed on turned to a rocky landscape devoid of any life as they moved closer to this tower, they decided to set up camp as the sun began setting and so they dropped their bags and quickly got a fire going before the darkness fully approached them. Kelly had quickly deployed a line of perimeter sensors and was monitoring them on her datapad near the fire. Cortana had her pad out as well looking over some of the intrusion software she installed and still trying to remember anything she could about that file but she wasn't an AI anymore and she knew things like that would slip away after she became human. Nagase and blaze were already asleep along with john and Linda, Fred was keeping watch and fumbling around with something in a black case Lucy however was looking for tom who was laying back on a large rock just outside their camp without his helmet on looking up at the sky.

"Mind if I join you" she asked

"Not at all" he replied then he continued looking up which one do you think is earth

"I don't think you can see earth's sun from here we're pretty close to the rim" she replied

"I guess so" said tom

Lucy was in a tough spot, she wanted to tell tom how she really felt about him but she couldn't muster the words. She felt this way for a while, pretty much since he saved her on pegasi delta but she never realized how much until the attack on the Gettysburg when tom pushed her out of the way of an explosion and ended up getting shrapnel in his leg, he nearly died from blood loss when they removed it. It was thanks to Lucy overcoming her mute state and telling the doctor to use her blood for an emergency transfusion that they were able to save him. She made a promise to herself to tell him how she truly felt but it wasn't until now she decided to follow up on it

"Listen I need to talk to you about something" she began, she also took off her helmet and looked into his eyes "its something I've been meaning to speak to you about"

"You love me, right" he said

Lucy was in shock "_he knew the whole time" _she thought to herself

"Its ok" he said noticing her blushing a bit, she had very pail skin and even in the dark he could see her cheeks beginning to turn red "to tell you the truth I've kind of felt the same way myself"

Lucy didn't answer instead she grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close and then kissed him. When they parted tom had a look on his face like he had been hit by a scorpion tank but he rapped his arms around her and returned the kiss and when they parted they both laid down on the rock and continued to look up at the stars then they eventually fell asleep in each others arms. When the rest of the team awoke in the morning tom and Lucy where nowhere to be scene so Cortana was sent to look for them and she found them on the same large rock still asleep

"Well I'll be dammed" she said to herself "I knew it"; she walked up to them and cleared her throat loudly. They both awoke with a sudden jolt and looked at Cortana "did something happen" she asked.

"Uh well you see" said tom but Cortana interrupted him

"Relax I won't tell if you don't" she said

"Thanks" said Lucy as she and tom put their helmets back on

"Just don't make a habit of it" she said drawing on her own experience with john. When they returned to the camp they found blaze and nagase eating a couple of MREs, john and Kelly going over their weapons and Fred and Linda on top of another large rock looking out over the land, they climbed up to join them.

"Do you see it Linda" asked Fred

"Yea I see it" he replied, the fog had cleared away and they could clearly see this pointy tower sticking out of the ground "if we hurry we could make it before nightfall" he noticed Cortana, tom and Lucy coming up behind them

"Where'd you find them" Linda asked

"They fell asleep stargazing" said Cortana

"See anything interesting" Fred asked

"Nope what about you sir" tom asked but before Fred could answer a bright blue beam shot out of the tower and into the sky, it lasted for 10 seconds then disappeared then a bright pink beam shot out from the tower but it only lasted a second. "Well that's a yes" said Fred; they quickly climbed down and told the others what they saw

"Do you have any idea what it was" asked john

"Not a clue" replied Fred

"Wait what if it was some kind of weapon and they just used it to shoot down the ark angel" said blaze

"Keyes would have contacted us if she was in orbit but I'm not denying the possibility" said Fred "either case we should get to the tower ASAP."

"Then let's get moving" said blaze as he donned his backpack

"Ok but like I said we need to get there ASAP" said Fred, he nodded to john and he understood what he was planning

"Ok what's going on" asked blaze

But before he could say anything else john had picked him up like he was a rag doll and Fred did the same for nagase then they set out a high speeds across the rocky terrain and after an hour long bumpy ride they arrived at the rim to a large valley. John placed blaze and he immediately threw up as did nagase when Fred put her down

"That was worse than a high gee turn" he said as he wiped his mouth

"Sorry but we needed to get here fast" said Fred

"No it's all right besides it beats walking" said blaze

"You should see this" said Kelly who was looking over the rim, the rest of the group climbed up and were in awe of what they saw. It looked like the city had been dug out of the ground just like onyx and in the middle of the city was the large tower they saw.

Blaze let out a long whistle at the sight of it

"So what do you say we check it out" said john

* * *

Covenant 9th age of reclamation

Location: covenant flagship divine blade- in orbit of forerunner world

Tarinus had been called from the feasting hall to the bridge by his second in command heltneck and he sounded strange over the comm line. When Tarinus arrived he found him on the platform overlooking the bridge staring at the holo viewscreen

"What is it" he yelled

"Chieftain a vortex of some kind opened on the far side of the planet, our scouts are transmitting this back" he keyed a few commands and the image changed to that of a blue swirling hole in space then a ship came out of it, one that Tarinus was all to familiar with

"Order all the ships to battle alert" he barked and "set an intercept course"

"At once chieftain" said heltneck

* * *

Local date unknown- estimate: June 18, 2378

Location: USS Gettysburg- in orbit of forerunner world

"Transition complete sir" reported Ensign Thomson the ships ops officer "we appear to be in orbit of a class-M world I'm not detecting any other ships"

"What's a class-m world" asked kagome

"It's a planet that has conditions similar to earth" explained Anderson "is there anything unusual with that planet" he asked

"I am picking up a similar energy signature to the wave" said Thomson "its emanating from several structures on the surface but I can't localize any Lifesigns there's to much ionization in the atmosphere"

"Well that means transporters are out of the question" said baker

Anderson looked over at his first officer with a grin on his face "I think its about time we used the Argo don't you" he said to her

"Aye sir" she replied in an enthusiastic voice "but I recommend we keep the team to a minimum"

"Agreed" said Anderson

"Ok then Cheney you, me, Inuyasha and kagome will head down" she said as she got out of her chair and crossed the bridge to the turbolift with the others behind them. They took it down to deck 10 and walked a short distance to the shuttlebay

"So what's an Argo" Inuyasha asked

"It's a new land vehicle Starfleet's been developing they released a few of the prototype variants to a few ships in the fleet" said baker

"Personally I want a go with the turret on the back" said Cheney as they took the lift down to the hangar and approached a large shuttle with the words Argo painted on the wings they all climbed inside and baker led them past the vehicle and to the cockpit. Baker and Cheney took the two seats in the front and Inuyasha and kagome took the ones in the back

"Baker to bridge we're ready to depart"

"Good luck commander" said Anderson over the comm

Baker engaged the shuttle's engines and it glided pout of the bay and extended its wings as it entered the planet's atmosphere

"Captain I'm picking up multiple contacts coming at us from the planet's pole" said Thomson who was manning the tactical station in Cheney's absence

"How many" Anderson asked

"It clearing up a bit I'm picking up 50+ ships, sir they're covenant and I'm also picking up several unidentified ships in formation with them, their energy signature matches the forerunner one we have on file"

"Well it seams the covenant have some new allies"

"Sir they'll be in weapons range in 5 minutes"

"Open a channel" he ordered

"Channel open"

"This is captain marc Anderson of the USS Gettysburg calling the covenant fleet, please respond"

"Sir we are receiving a signal it's coming from the surface though"

"Put them through" he said

On the viewscreen an image of a middle aged man appeared, he had a bald head and a black beard and he wore black robes

"You must be this captain Anderson that Tarinus told me about, I am an'lok leader of the order"

"And what is this order exactly" Anderson asked but he knew it must be bad news

"All in good time captain, now may I ascertain the nature of your visit"

"We are here investigating an attack against our galaxy by someone from this universe and I'm willing to bet it was you"

An'lok seemed surprised when Anderson told him that "well then I won't try and deny it, you are correct captain I was the one who took your people and after you surrender you ship I would like to hear how you survived the wave during your interrogation"

"You have committed an act of aggression against the united federation of planets and its allies" Anderson barked at him "it is you who will surrender and I know your covenant allies have been telling you about the capabilities of this ship so you know you're no match for us but if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get" he made the kill gesture with his hand and the channel was closed "_hopefully baker will find out something about where he took our people_" he said to himself

"Captain I'm picking up an energy surge directly to starboard"

"Visual" he ordered and the viewscreen focused on that spot and suddenly there was a flash then a ship appeared

"Hail them" he ordered

* * *

July 8, 2555

Location: forerunner world

It took 15 minutes for john and the rest of the group to get down the side of the bowl and into the city then they began to make their way to the central tower in the middle of the city

"The architecture is amazing" said Cortana then john noticed a data terminal and pointed it out to Cortana. "Just give me a minute" she said as she plugged in her data pad and use the intrusion program she wrote to easily access their computer system and not leave any traces "there's a transporter system just like the ones on the halos I think I can access it an beam us into the lower levels of the tower if we try and beam in on one of the upper levels we'll set off the alarms"

"Let's just go already" said Fred

"Stand by" she said as she entered a few more commands "take a deep breath" she said to blaze and nagase this is going to be rough she said as she removed the datapad. Suddenly they were all surrounded in rings of golden light and the familiar feeling of having your insides turn inside out set in as the transport was complete

"Uggh that felt worse than the ride over here" said blaze as he hung his head low trying to fight the urge to vomit

"Blaze" said nagase

"You know I think this was worse that the time I went in the centrifuge during training" he said

"BLAZE" nagase hissed at him

"What" he sad as he lifted his head up and got a look at the situation, the Spartans were in a circle formation around the two pilots all pointing their guns at the brutes and jackals surrounding them. Blaze and nagase drew the pistols they had been given and joined the others in the circle formation

"What the hell happened" Fred asked Cortana

"I don't know we were supposed to be taken to one of the lower levels" she replied

"I'm afraid that was my doing" said a voice from across the room, the looked over and seated on an elaborate throne under a large circular window was what appeared to be a human "my name is an'lok, welcome" he said as he got up and descended from his throne and walked toward the group "I detected you intrusion into my computer systems and when I found you snooping around in the transporter system I redirected your matter stream here"

"So what is it you want" asked Fred

"Simple you unconditional surrender"

"Not going to happen" said john

"Well, that's what I thought you said" replied an'lok "I see we'll just have to do this the hard way" he snapped his fingers and the brutes began moving closer

"Don't fire until I give the word" said Fred over their private channel

All of a sudden a bright yellow beam broke the window behind the throne and destroyed it leaving large scratch marks on the floor then suddenly a figure dressed in a red kimono came through the hole and landed in front of an'lok and he carried a very large sword

"Dog boy" said Kelly

"Hey I'm not a dog boy" said Inuyasha

"ENOUGH" screamed an'lok "just kill them all" and he pressed a button on his arm band and he disappeared in the yellow flash of the transporter beam

"Now" said Fred as the all dropped to their knees and began firing at the brutes while not taking a single hit. Inuyasha used the adamant barrage while they were distracted and while it didn't harm the brutes it was more than capable of penetrating the jackal shields and killing them and with in a minute they had killed all of the covenant in the room without taking a hit.

"Ok what the hell are you doing here" john asked Inuyasha

"It's a long story but right now I think we should get out of here" he replied

"Agreed any ideas on that" he asked Cortana

"I dropped a marker topside before we used the transporter, hang on" suddenly a nave marker appeared on all the Spartan's HUD "lets go" she said as they went out through the main entrance to the throne room and down a corridor until the saw a terminal. Cortana went over and plugged in her data pad and began to access the main system

"Ok I've accessed a schematic of the complex and I've found a route out to the street we came through, hang on I've found a landing pad with some phantoms nearby"

"Ok then we'll get a phantom and get into orbit and wait for the ark angel to arrive" said fred

"No need" said Inuyasha "I have a ride in orbit"

"Wait how did you get a ship as well" said Fred

"Hey we better hurry there's still a covenant fleet in orbit, I doubt your ship is going to be there for long" said Kelly

"Uh guys" said Cortana "there's also a forerunner dreadnought docked here and it looks like that an'lok guy is on it"

"We got to take him out he's behind this all" said Fred

"We can't he's the only one who knows anything about kagome's people"

"Wait what happened to her people" asked Fred

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS" screamed nagase as she saw something coming down the corridor right at them. John and Cortana looked and what they saw sent a chill down their spine, john uttered one word.

"Flood"

"Wait, what" said Fred

"It's the flood" said Cortana as she unplugged her datapad and drew her BR55 and began firing at the wave of combat forms as did john and the others and they killed them all before they got close

"What the hell are they doing here" said john

"This used to be a forerunner world" said Cortana "it's possible that this place was infested and the covenant just woke them up"

"We need to leave now" said john

"Agreed" said Fred and they set off again down the main corridor following Cortana's revised route until they came to an intersection

"Cortana which way" asked Fred

"Uh hang on" she said consulting her data pad then suddenly the wall opened up in front of them to reveal a platform and on the other end was a grav lift leading to the forerunner ship

"You said that's where an'lok was heading" john asked Cortana

"Yes"

"Fred take it out"

Fred removed a black box from his duffel and tossed it to john who caught it the removed what was inside and tossed the box away, it turned out to be a fury tactical nuke.

"You had that thing with you the whole time" said Kelly

"Tom, Lucy I want you to take blaze, nagase and Inuyasha" to the exit ordered Fred

"Yes sir" said tom as he and the other left down the corridor following the NAV marker leaving the Spartan IIs at the platform

Fred knew what was coming and was about to ask john to give him the nuke when all of a sudden he rushed him and knocked him unconscious with a blow to the back of his helmet the he sprinted to the platform and stood in front of a control panel, he could see Cortana running towards him while Kelly and Linda tended to Fred but before she could reach him he hit the controls and the door closed blocking her. He shot out the controls the stuck the nuke to the magnetic holster on his thigh then jumped into the grav beam

"John don't do this" Cortana screamed as she banged her fists against the large door but she couldn't even dent it, Kelly ran over to her and tried to pull her away but she fought back

"I won't leave him" she cried as she continued to bang against the door

"Cortana" Kelly yelled as she grabbed her by the shoulders, spun her around and pinned her against the door "do you think I wouldn't want to break apart the door and go after him myself he's like a brother to me but we all know the risks when we go on a mission and its not easy to loose someone you care about" Kelly couldn't see her face through the yellow faceplate but she knew Cortana was in tears at this point "he's doing this because he's tired of having to see good people die and because deep down he still feels guilty for what happened to Sam, he didn't want Fred or anyone else to do this"

Cortana remained silent

"He would have wanted you to live through this so let's go" but as she let her go Cortana suddenly collapsed into her arms

"What the hell happened" asked Fred as he slowly got up

"John took the nuke to the ship" said Kelly as she held Cortana "we need to leave" she said as she swung Cortana over back and began to sprint down the corridor with Fred and Linda behind them. They eventually reached the street and found the rest of the team waiting for them outside

"It's about time" said Inuyasha "one of you is missing"

"It's the chief, he stayed behind" said Linda "he's going to set off the nuke on the forerunner ship"

"Wait that little football thing was a nuke" said blaze "what the hell are you people thinking using nuclear weapons"

"Why wouldn't we use a nuke" asked Kelly but blaze never got the chance to answer as a sleek vehicle rolled up in front of them and the Spartan's were surprised at who was driving it

"Well it's good to see you too" said baker from behind the wheel of the Argo, riding shotgun was kagome and sitting in a single seat in the back was lieutenant Cheney

"Ok what are you doing here" asked Fred

"Oh crap the zombie things are back" said blaze as he saw the combat forms coming up the street behind the Argo. Cheney pulled a lever and his seat swung around then a turret popped up from a case in front of him and he grabbed the handles and began firing at the flood

"Listen" said Fred as he picked up Cortana, luckily this Argo was longer and had an extra row of seats so he set Cortana down on them and turned to baker but before he could say anything her communicator chirped

"Gettysburg to away team, be advised we have engaged a hostile covenant fleet you need to get up here ASAP" said the voice of captain Anderson

"Sir we ran into lieutenant Fredrick and blue team down here" said baker "and we've encounters some kind of hostile lifeform"

"Wait why are the Spartans there"

"I didn't ask" she replied "but we're on our way baker out"

"Take her with you" Fred said referring to Cortana

"You got it, but what about you" baker asked

"There's some phantom's nearby we'll steel one and meet you in orbit"

Inuyasha jumped in the Argo and it sped off with Cheney still firing at the flood but as they rounded the corner the fire from the Argo stopped and the flood began its assault

"Linda the c-12" said Fred, Linda tossed him the duffel with the two demo packs in them and Fred popped a frag grenade and tossed in the duffel the he hurled the whole thing at the flood then he Kelly and Linda formed a protective shield around tom, Lucy, nagase and blaze just as they herd the thunderous boom of the explosives. When the dust cleared Fred Kelly and Linda her the alarms that their shields had collapsed and the looked to see a smoking crater where the flood had been

"Lets go" said Fred and they all ran down the street until they came to the landing pad and found only four phantoms left. They got in the first one they saw and Kelly took the pilot's sat and flew the craft out of the planet's atmosphere. When they got into orbit they saw the Gettysburg and another ship engaged in combat with the covenant fleet but it was the other ship that was fighting along side the Gettysburg that everyone was interested in but before anyone could say anything the whole dropship shook as two white hot thunderbolts of light passed over them then impacted the lead covenant destroyer cutting clean through the ship

"MAC slugs" said Kelly who spun the dropship around and sure enough they saw the ark angel speeding towards them and suddenly Captain Keyes's voice filled their headsets

"Blue team I assume that's you in the phantom"

"Yes ma'am" said Fred "be advised I'm declaring a code hydra, there's a flood infestation on the planet Spartan 117 is attempting to neutralize it"

"Understood, we'll be keeping the covenant busy so you can't dock but you should be able to dock with our new friends they should be coming around from the far side of the planet Keyes out"

"What did she mean by new friends" said Lucy

"I think she means them" said Kelly as she noticed several small fighters flying in formation with the ark angel's longswords

"They look like one man fighters" said Linda getting a good at them as they passed by

"I like them" said blaze

"Then you'll love this" said Kelly as he pointed out the large ship coming around the planet. The moved closer and got a good look at it, it had a sleek design with 8 engines at the back and a large bulbous front, across the ship they could see turrets of some kind and along the sides it had two pods connected to the main body by a set of pylons and written on the pods in English was one word

Pegasus

**Message from the general:** I'll answer that question you're all asking yourselves right now that is indeed the Batlestar Pegasus and I will explain how they got there in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8: flashback part 1

**Message from the general: **as you can see from the title this chapter will be a flashback and so will the next one

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 8: flashback part 1**

July 7, 2555

Location: UNSC ark angel- captain's quarters

Captain Keyes sat with her mother and commander Fhajad in her quarters catching up on a few things

"I'm sorry I couldn't come for the fourth but I hear the Spartan's had a good time"

"Well they did actually and they managed to blend in with the crowd at the parade" said Halsey

"Man I still can't get over the fact that you're her daughter" Fhajad said to Keyes "I never pictured you as the one to settle down and have a kid" he said to Halsey

"Well this was different" said halsey

"How so" he asked but before they could answer Falkland appeared on the holo tank in the middle of the table

"Captain we're 10 minutes away from this fleet"

"Ok we're on our way" said Keyes as she Halsey and Fhajad got up and headed for the bridge

"Do we have any new information on this fleet" Halsey asked on the way

"Nothing since the original data burst and the prowler is all ready off station so we're flying in blind" said Keyes as they reached the bridge and she took her chair, halsey stood next to her while Fhajad wheeled himself over to a empty station in the back

"Prepare to transition to normal space" she ordered

* * *

(I don't know what they use for a date system on bsg)

Location: Batlestar Galactica- CIC

"_Pegasus, how can that be the entire fleet has been destroyed" _

That's what commander adama's xo colonel Saul Tigh had said when the Batlestar Pegasus had shown up a day ago, now he was wishing it had. He just hung up on his superior officer admiral Cain and now they were almost in a shooting war with a fellow Batlestar, he could hear his pilots requesting permission to fire on the Pegasus vipers

"We got to let them defend themselves" said Tigh "we should turn our main batteries on Pegasus"

That was something he couldn't do and he had a feeling that Cain couldn't either

"DRADIS contact" screamed Gaeta single bogey and its right on top of us

"Identify" barked Adama

"No transponders no recognition codes, it has to be a cylon raider" said Gaeta

"Order our fighters to break off and engage the raider"

"Sir the Pegasus fighters are breaking off as well" said Gaeta "and are going after the raider"

Meanwhile in space Kara Thrace had just made her last jump back to the fleet in her stealth ship and she noticed the vipers heading for her but before she could identify herself as a friendly suddenly they broke away and began scattering and for good reason. What looked like pinpricks of light began to form above her fighter then a very large ship appeared but it wasn't a cylon ship, at least not one she recognized

"Starbuck to Galactica some kind of ship just appeared right on top of me and it didn't look like an FTL jump"

Adama stood in CIC listening to what starbuck had told her

"What the hell do you mean unidentified" he said into his receiver

"I'm saying I don't recognize it" replied starbuck

"Sir I'm intercepting a message from Pegasus" said Dee

"Put it up on the speakers" he ordered

"_Attention unknown vessel this is the Batlestar Pegasus identify yourself or you be fired upon" _

"Sir the unknown is responding on our frequencies"

"_This is captain Miranda Keyes of the UNSC ark angel to the Batlestar Pegasus; I can assure you that we have no hostile intent"_

"Pegasus has broken off communication" said Dee and Pegasus "actual is requesting communication"

"Put them through" Adama ordered as he picked up the phone "we can either stand down or start shooting at each other"

"_Fine joint recall both ships stand down to condition two then I want you to report to me directly"_ said Cain over the wireless

"I have no intention of cooling my heels in your brig" Adama spat back

"_Neutral ground, colonial one, one hour no aids and I'll have the commander of this new ship meet us there"_ she cut the line after that. On the Pegasus however Cain was preoccupied by the data packet Thrace had sent her. It was pictures of the mysterious cylon ship but then there were photos of several strange looking ships coming out of a similar rift to the one this ark angel used. These ships attacked the cylon fleet and obliterated the mystery ship along with its escorts

* * *

One hour later

Location: ark angel- hangar bay

"Captain I strongly recommend against this" sad Fhajad as Miranda boarded a pelican "at least take a pilot with you there's no need for you to go alone"

"I'm perfectly capable of carrying out this mission on my own and that admiral was insistent that I have no aids with me"

"Very well captain" he said

"If things go south don't hesitate to leave just get to the planet and extract blue team, knowing them they'll try and mount a rescue for me anyway" said Keyes as she shut the pelican's rear hatch and walked into the cockpit, she strapped herself in and engaged the pelican's engines and left the bay. The ark angel was told to sit ahead of the fleet where the battlestars could get a good lock on her ship if they need to. She got a look at the other Batlestar on her way to the meeting, it had several sections of armor plating missing and Keyes could clearly see its skeletal structure underneath, Pegasus was in better shape she had all her armor plating and an extra set of hangar decks. Keyes got a look at some of the other fleet ships as well one of them had a large rotating section and another which was clearly the largest had a white dome attached to it, others looked like freighters and passenger liners. Keyes finally got a look at her destination which turned out to be another passenger liner. She brought the pelican under the ship and just managed to squeeze it inside the hangar next to two other shuttles, she deactivated the engines and waited for the bay to re-pressurize before she exited the pelican. She was met by several men in suits who padded her down for weapons before taking her to a staircase

"The president's office is on the second level" said one of the guards "she's expecting you"

"_The president huh"_ Keyes thought to herself as she ascended the spiral staircase until she arrived at the second level. She passed through the curtain and into what appeared to be a makeshift office, at one end was a small desk and there was a woman sitting behind it talking to the two people sitting in the plush chairs in front of the desk and the conversation was pretty heated

"Ok lets just cut through the hand holding shall we" said the brown haired woman who wore some kind of military uniform Keyes didn't recognize "two of his men murdered one of my officers and under regulations I have complete authority to try, convict and sentence them and we both know the penalty for that crime is death".

"Am I interrupting something" said Keyes making her presence known

"Oh I'm sorry" said the older woman from behind the desk "I didn't see you come in you must be the captain of the ark angel" she said extending her hand "I am Laura roslin president of the 12 colonies of kobol"

"Captain Miranda Keyes" she said as she shook the president's hand

"Well captain your arrival is the talk of the fleet" said roslin as you might imagine "I have many questions, oh and where are my manners" she said as she began to introduce the other two military officers in the room "this is commander Adama of the Galactica and I believe you spoke with Admiral Cain of the Pegasus

"Admiral, commander" said Keyes as she nodded to each of them

"Madame President if I may ask what exactly is this kobol" said keyes

"Roslin had a dumbfounded look on her face how do you not know, kobol was the birthplace of humanity"

"That's impossible humanity is from my home planet, earth"

Roslin was shocked as was Adama but Cain didn't seem affected but what she told her

"As much as find this interesting we really have more pressing matters to attend to" said Cain I hope you'll forgive my rudeness captain but this is a private matter "perhaps we can discuss this further on my ship later this afternoon"

"Its fine by me" said Keyes as she left the room and after she was out of earshot Cain spoke up

"I don't see why we are wasting time this is obviously a cylon trap we should destroy their ship" said Cain

"Admiral what if she is telling the truth that's she's from earth"

"Some how I doubt it but its worth looking into, it tend to make a habit of going into a fight with enough intel I'll see what I can gain when I meet her later."

"Admiral in the mean time I suggest we consider a hold on the executions until we have the current situation under control" said roslin

"Fine" she hissed as she walked to the hangar

"Do you believe Keyes' story" Adama asked

"Right now I don't know what to believe" she replied

* * *

July 7, 2555

Location: ark angel- briefing room

Keyes had just returned from her mission to the president's ship with more questions than answers

"So you said they believe that humans came from this kobol" asked Halsey

"Yea and it was strange it sounded like they herd of earth but they didn't mention it they were more interested in how I thought kobol wasn't the home of humanity said keys."

"Unfortunately we would need a diplomat and a team of scientists trained in this kind of field" said Fhajad "but let's not rule out the possibility that they are from a parallel universe, I mean with everything that's happened it's certainly probable"

"When I meet Admiral Cain I plan to take a full security team with me and I would like you both to come along" said Keyes "Falkland what do we know about their ships"

Suddenly the AI appeared on the holopad in the middle of the conference table, he stretched his wings then he turned to Keyes "well captain from what I've been able to determine their ships are not equipped with a shaw-fujikawa translight engine nor can I determine exactly what the use for faster than light propulsion"

"What about weapons" Keyes asked

"From what I can tell they use a projectile based weapons system but nowhere on the scale of a MAC gun" the AI reported "I have picked up evidence of nuclear weapons on both battlestars that appears to be the only formidable weapon in their arsenal"

"So if the decide to shoot at us it won't be a fair fight" said Keyes

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" said halsey

"Mom I hope you're right" said Keyes

* * *

July 7, 2555

Location: Batlestar Pegasus- hangar bay 2

Admiral Cain stood on the hangar deck as the shuttle from the ark angel was docking, she wasn't taking any chances so she had a team of marines with her and several more disguised as deck crews and several fire teams in the corridors ready to storm the hangar if things went south. The elevator doors lifted up and Cain went to the back of the dropship to greet the captain and was surprised when solders came out accompanying an older woman and a man in a wheel chair in addition to Keyes

"Welcome on board the Pegasus" said Cain again "I apologize for what happened onboard colonial one we have a very serious situation on our hands and I am trying to handle it"

"I understand now if I may introduce the rest of my party, this is lieutenant commander Fhajad with the office of naval intelligence and Doctor Catharine Halsey"

Cain shook hands with both of them "now then perhaps we should continue these talks somewhere else". She led them through the hangar bay and showed them the ship's viper MK VIIs and their raptors then down a corridor where she explained a little about the ship

"Pegasus is a mercury class Batlestar and quite possibly the last one in existence"

"What about the Galactica" asked Halsey

"She's one of the original 12 Columbia class battlestars; she's about 50 years old"

"What exactly do you use for a faster than light propulsion" asked Halsey

"I'd be happy to discuss technical specs with you but now it is time to get to more pressing matters" she said as Cain led them into a room that they guessed were her quarters "please" she said as she motioned to a nearby table

"Please excuse the absence of chairs I rather prefer standing, now I need to know a few things first off what exactly is your ship and second are you really from earth"

"Well my ship is a remembrance class hybrid cruiser and yes I am from earth it's the headquarters for the United Nations space command and the unified earth government, earth has 14 colonies there were more but they were devastated in a war with an alien race but that's another story"

"Well then its only fair you should here our story" said Cain "around forty years ago the colonies were involved in a war with a machine race we created called cylons, that's why we constructed the battlestars now we eventually signed an armistice with them and we went our separate ways but about 5 months ago the cylons returned, they launched a full nuclear attack on all the colonies and killed billions"

"My god" said Halsey

"They managed to destroy the entire fleet save Galactica and Pegasus, the Galactica managed to save those civilian ships and fled the colonies as did we but we only found them a few days ago, those civilians may be the last of our people, I was hoping you might know something about these ships" said Cain as she passed Keyes "a picture a recon team took these while they were observing a cylon fleet"

Keyes looked at the ships and immediately recognized them "admiral these are covenant ships, they're the ones we're at war with"

"These must have been the ships they engaged we herd about in the briefing" said Fhajad

"Wait you knew about this battle" said Cain

"Well yes and one of our stealth ships detected your fleet that's why we were here, we were looking for leads into this attack by the covenant"

"Admiral if I may ask" said Halsey "you said the cylons were machines

"Correct"

"Well according to our intelligence the covenant fleet recovered a large amount of human remains from one of those ships, would you care to explain"

"Well I wanted to hold off on that until I could be sure but now I am, the cylons have the ability to mimic human form perfectly and we have know way of distinguish human from cylon so naturally I was a bit skeptical when you showed up"

"So what made you change your mind about us if you thought we were cylons"

"We know that there are only 12 cylon human models but we've only identified 5 of them and considering that including yourselves there were more than 12 people on your shuttle, it's easy to do the math"

"Well I'm glad we've cleared that up" said Fhajad but suddenly a young woman with black hair carrying a data pad burst in and went to the admiral

"Captain Shaw I asked not to be disturbed" Cain snapped

"Admiral I detected an unauthorized access into the Pegasus networks, I traced the signal ant it's coming from their ship" said Shaw pointing a finger at Keyes

Keyes had a not so pleasant look on her face as she removed her radio and called the ark angel "Keyes to ark angel, Falkland what are you doing"

"_Apologies captain, I was merely accessing their historical database to learn any more information on kobol" _

"Just don't do it again, Keyes out" she put the radio away and turned to Cain "I'm sorry for Falkland's behavior, he's my ship's AI"

"Wait AI as in artificial intelligence" said Shaw

"Yes that's correct"

"It serves on your ship" said Cain

"Yes and I was going to tell you about him but I decided to hold off after you told me about the cylons, I knew how you would react"

"Well it seems we both have secrets" said Cain

Suddenly an alarm klaxon began to sound and Keyes radio came on

"_Captain this lieutenant Matthews, 4 unidentified contacts just appeared out of nowhere" _

"Stand by" she replied

"Come on lets go to CIC" said Cain as she led the way, they passed several crewmembers hurrying through the halls until they came to a set of glass doors that led into some kind of control facility. The doors swung open and the group went inside and Cain walked over to a plotting table and spoke with the man standing across from her

"Report"

"Admiral we have four cylon baseships on DRADIS, Galactica has all ready launched fighters and are moving to intercept"

"Launch our birds and order guns to fire as soon as we are in range" ordered cain

"Admiral if I may" said Keyes "I think I have an idea"

Location: Battlestar Pegasus- hangar bay

"LETS GO PEOPLE WE NEED THESE FRAKING BIRDS IN THE AIR" screamed the newly promoted captain Kara Thrace as she got into her own viper and in a few seconds she was catapulted down the Pegasus launch tube and into space. Immediately she began a full burn to catch up with Galactica's vipers, eventually she pulled up next to racetrack in her raptor, starbuck could see she was carrying missile pods and decoy drones

"Racetrack form up on my six, we're going to head off the raiders"

"You crazy starbuck" the raptor pilot replied

"No I just out rank you now so let's move it" she replied

"On it but I still think you're crazy" replied racetrack

Starbuck and racetrack accelerated ahead of the other squadrons and straight toward the incoming raiders

"_Starbuck this is Pegasus actual I need that raptor of yours to jam the cylons's signals we're planning a special surprise for our toaster friends" _said Cain over the wireless

"wilko Pegasus" said starbuck

"jammers are active" said racetrack

"Ok now what's this supri…" Thrace was cut short as two white hot bolts of light passed over viper and the concussive force shook her around "what the frack was that" and she got her answer as the MAC rounds collided with the central core of the baseship destroying it and suddenly the remaining baseships and raiders jumped away on the spot _what the frack they actually ran _Thrace thought to herself _these guys really make an impression_

* * *

July 8, 2555

Location: colonial one

After several hours of waiting for the results of the computer scan by Falkland Keyes went alone again to colonial one to meet with the president along with Admiral Cain and commander Adama. When she arrived Keyes found the other all ready in discussion on another topic

"Madame President it is highly illegal for you to extend a pardon to military criminals" said Cain

"Which is exactly why I am convening a trial to decide their fate now you can take it or we can go back to shooting at each other' said roslin

"Fine we'll hold the trial"

"Good, I'm sorry you had to hear that captain anyways congratulation on your successful battle with the baseship, I'm sure I speak for everyone in the fleet when I say we owe you a debt of gratitude"

"Don't thank us yet" she replied as she thrust a data pad in front of roslin "my ship's AI found evidence that our main computer was accessed by one of those baseships now Falkland has strengthened our defenses so they can't access our systems again but they were able to steal the information inn active memory" Keyes tapped once on her datapad and a star grid appeared with one system highlighted "this was our previous destination before we were re-routed, we inserted a special forces team to conduct a rescue mission and we are set to meet them in a few hours but I believe the cylons are heading there as we speak"

"What makes this planet so important that they would bother to go there" asked adama

"There's some advanced technology there, even more advanced then the stuff on my ship" said Keyes "that information was stolen along with the planet's coordinates therefore its safe to assume that they're heading there. Now you people have the experience fighting these cylons" but before she could finish Cain cut in

"You don't have to go through the whole song and dance of joining forces captain, I'm in. you're right we can't let the cylons get the technology but" she made a glance at the data pad "it'll take us several jumps to get there though and I assume you don't have a jump drive"

"No for us it's a straight ride through slipspace which will take us 5 hours but if we time your jumps right we can make it there at the same time" said Keyes

"Commander I want Galactica here protecting the fleet we'll just use Pegasus for this op"

Yes sir" he replied

"Now I believe we should get to our ships" said Cain and with that she and captain Keyes left for the hangar bay but Adama stayed behind to speak with the president

"I'm afraid this can only end in one way" said roslin "you've got to kill her"


	9. Chapter 9: flashback part 2

**

* * *

**

Message from the general:

thanks for the increase in reviews however small it may be but I'm still counting on all who read this fic to please leave a review**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or book mentioned in this story

**Chapter 9: flashback part 2 **

April 7, 2008

Location: Pegasus galaxy- Atlantis base

Lieutenant colonel John Sheppard was on edge for the past week, Dr McKay had been recalled to earth two weeks ago without explanation then a week later they lost contact with earth. Col Ellis had taken the Apollo back to determine what had happened and ordered that no one go through the gate to earth but it would still be weeks before they found out anything. Sheppard headed up to the control room to find Mr. Woolsey standing next to the DHD

"That time again" said john

"That it is Woolsey" replied

It was time for the scheduled dial in with earth and hopefully this time they would get a response

"Dial it up" Sheppard ordered

Chuck the technician began punching in the eight symbol address of earth and then the wormhole connected

"Stargate command this is Atlantis base please come in" Woolsey said over the radio "stargate command please respond"

"Still no response" said chuck

"Very well shut it down" said Woolsey

Sheppard turned to Woolsey as the gate deactivated "what now" he asked him

"Well we'll continue to suspend all gate activity until the Apollo returns with some answers"

"Right then" said Sheppard as he left the control room, he headed for the mess hall and on the way he found most of the corridors empty, they're probably shut inside their quarters Sheppard thought to himself as he came to the doors for the mess hall. When he entered he found it practically empty, the only people here were Ronon, Teyla with her baby and major Lorne

"So colonel any luck" Lorne asked

"No still no response from earth" he replied as he took a seat at their table

"John I'm sure that the Apollo will find some answers" said Teyla trying to reassure him

"I know but it's just hard sitting around and not doing anything about it" said Sheppard

"I know what you mean" said Ronon

Suddenly the alarm sounded and Mr. Woolsey's voice came in over the intercom "_colonel Sheppard to the control room immediately" _

"Let's go" he said to Lorne and Ronon and the three of them the mess and got in the nearest transporter. They ended up outside the control room and they quickly ascended the stairs then went over to chuck

"What's going on" Sheppard asked

"We have an unauthorized off-world activation" said chuck

Suddenly the gate shield rose just as all the symbols on the gate lit up and the wormhole established

"Sirs I'm receiving a transmission" said chuck

"_Atlantis base this is stargate command do you read"_

Col. Sheppard was surprised at who was calling them but he quickly picked up a receiver and slid it over his ear

"Col Caldwell is that you" he said

"_It is, authentication code Alpha 456 omega now Sheppard I need your team and a jumper here in an hour, I'll explain when you get here, Caldwell out" _and then the gate shutdown

An hour later Col Sheppard along with Ronon Teyla and major Lorne who Sheppard asked to fill in for Rodney were in a jumper and descending from the jumper bay to the gate room, they saw Woolsey standing on the bridge to his office

"_Colonel good luck" _he said over the radio

"Thanks sir" said Sheppard as he punched in earth's address in the jumper's DHD then they gate made its 8 chevron lock. The jumper proceeded through the gate and a few second later they found themselves inside stargate command. Sheppard could see Colonel Caldwell standing inside the control room but there was no sign of general Landry or any of the control room technicians, instead the controls were manned by Daedalus personnel

"Hang on colonel we've never actually done this before" said Caldwell

"Done what" replied Sheppard but he got his answer as a bright light filled the jumper and then dissipated. They found themselves in the hangar bay of Daedalus and so the walked to the back of the jumper and opened the hatch and waiting for them outside was Dr McKay and an old friend

"Carson" said Teyla

"Hello Teyla its good to see you too" he said as Teyla gave him a hug and Ronon gave him a slap on the back

"Rodney what's going on" Sheppard asked

I'll explain that Sheppard said Caldwell as he and the other crewmen he saw at the SGC beamed in please come with me he ordered and they followed Caldwell until they reached the conference room and went inside. Sitting on the other side of the table were three people wearing what looked like green space suits with big yellow helmets. The three immediately rose at attention when Caldwell entered the room

"Colonel Sheppard may I introduce you to petty officers Ash, Olivia and Mark"

"Got a last name" Sheppard asked

"I am not familiar with the word petty officer" said Teyla

"It's a rank in the navy" said Sheppard "but I've never seen navy men wear space suits before"

"That's because they're not from our navy colonel now if you have a seat I can explain" said Caldwell. They complied and Sheppard's team had a seat across from their guests but Beckett sat down next to ash. Sheppard looked out the window and noticed they were in hyperspace.

"Colonel are you familiar with sg-1's mission to the ori galaxy"

"Yea didn't they end up in a parallel universe before they got there" Sheppard suddenly realized who the three people sitting across from them were "so you're the Spartans they met"

"That's correct colonel" said ash

"They arrived through the gate on earth about two weeks ago while the iris was down for maintenance; general Landry nearly activated the self destruct when they came through but luckily colonel carter recognized them. They warned us of an attack that uses an energy wave to abduct people and transport them to their universe, at first we didn't believe them but then we lost contact with the tok'ra then the jafa and then the alpha site. Sg-1 took the odyssey to try and disperse the wave but we lost contact with them, the wave hit earth a day later and Landry ordered me to bring up the Spartans plus Beckett and McKay then jump to hyperspace and stay there until the wave passed" said Caldwell

"We tracked down the odyssey and found it heavily damaged with no one aboard so we took its ZPM and began work on our backup plan" said McKay

"Which is" said Ronon

Caldwell pulled pout a remote and pointed it at the screen on the wall and brought up an image of a device that was all too familiar

"A reality shift device" said Teyla

"You built one" said Sheppard

(**Message from the general:** if you've seen the recent Atlantis episode the Daedalus variations then you know what I'm talking about)

"That's why we need McKay" explained Caldwell "this was our backup plan incase the odyssey failed, we're right now on our way to the planet where the wave originated from. Once we arrive we'll activate the reality shit device and jump to the reality where the wave originated from and thanks to the asguard sensors we can determine the quantum signatures of our Spartans here and align the reality shift device to take us to their universe"

"So who exactly is responsible" Ronon asked

"Where do I start" said ash

* * *

July 2, 2555

Location: forerunner world

Ash along with Olivia and mark landed in their pelican with a few ONI scientists in the city which appeared to have been dug out of the ground but they couldn't find any sign that sentinels were responsible

"Let's not stray too far away" said ash as he and the other two Spartans took point

"I'm sorry it's just so fascinating" said Dr Blake the lead scientist

Well try and stay together ash said as the approached the largest structure in the city, they found a door but before ash could caution him the doctor opened it and his research team went inside "damn it" he muttered to himself as he followed them in

"Let us take point" he said as he mark and Olivia pushed past them and down the corridor

"Fine by us" replied Blake

Suddenly ash picked up contacts, large ones moving in from behind them but before he could warn anyone a large door shut behind him cutting off the Spartans from the research team. Suddenly several brutes burst in from an adjacent corridor

"Covenant" said ash as he fired his MA5C at them while mark used his sniper rifle and fired a single depleted uranium round which hit a brute in its neck going straight through and into the chest of the one standing behind it, both collapsed on the floor dead. Olivia tried to take the last brute down but it rushed her and pinned her to the wall. Ash brought out his combat knife and jumped on the brute's back then jammed his combat knife into the base of his neck severing its spine and Olivia was freed

"What the hell are the covenant doing here" said mark

"Hell if I know" ash replied

"No way we're getting through this door" said Olivia as she inspected the large blast door that cut them off from the researchers

"Let's try this way" said ash who pointed his rifle at the corridor that the brutes came from

The three Spartans proceeded down the corridor until they came upon a computer terminal. Olivia was being tutored by Cortana on computer infiltration so she whipped out her datapad and managed to find the correct interface frequency

"Ok I'm running handshake protocols now… I'm in" said Olivia

"Now can you get us a route to the research team then maybe a way out of here" said ash

"Hang on" said Olivia I'm not as good as Cortana with this thing, she continued to fumble with the pad typing in commands until it produced some results "ok I've got a partial schematic and access to the internal sensor grid"

"Try and run a scan for our people" said mark

"Hang on" Olivia replied "ok I've tuned the sensors to pick up the CNI transponders… I've got them they're on a lower level approaching a large chamber directly under that tower and there's also a transportation system like the one on onyx. I can't get us in to the chamber but I can get us just outside a gallery near a lift to the lower levels"

"Ok then quit talking about it and let's go" said ash

"On it" she replied and she typed in a few commands then packed away her datapad and joined the others in a circle formation and in seconds they were surrounded by the familiar rings of gold light. When they cleared they were in a corridor and behind them was a lift and ahead of them they could see some kind of deck. The moved slowly and stayed close to the floor until they arrived. They continued to stay hidden but ash pushed a fiberoptic line up and over the balcony the he and the other two Spartans watched the feed on the helmets. In the chamber stood a devise with several pillars surrounding a crystal, all of them were pointed up a long shaft that ash guessed was the tower. Assembled around it were close to a hundred brutes and jackals, one brute who wore the armor of a chieftain stood away from the rest next to a man dressed in black robes manning an elaborate holographic console. Ash snaked a long rand microphone next to the probe and tuned it to listen in

"An'lok we have been here for a week and you have been running this machine of yours the entire time what is its purpose"

"Very well Tarinus you deserve an explanation, a living sentient being puts off a lot of energy and some types of radiation now if you had enough of these being gathered in the form of energy you could have a power source unrivaled by any other which is what I've been doing with this device the forerunners created, it releases. As soon as my collection is complete we shall return to my world on the rim to enact our final plan, now do you have the prisoners I asked for."

"Y-yes at once" Tarinus made a loud gruff noise and several brutes came in escorting around a couple hundred Sangheili along with the research team and some wounded UNSC fleet personnel that ash recognized from the prowler that was supposed to be in orbit

"We captured these humans in the base and the others we found in a vessel in orbit, we destroyed it and these are survivors" said Tarinus

"Good, you may bring them in" An'lok said into his wrist device

Suddenly a door on the opposite side of the chamber opened and in walked 5 people carrying a large crate between them but it was who was carrying it that was the shocking part, it was team katana.

"What the hell are they doing" said Mark

The walked over to the elites and the UNSC personnel and dropped the case in front of them then moved back

"Tell your men not to fire" said an'lok as he a button on his wrist device and suddenly the crate opened and released a torrent of flood infection forms at the prisoners

"WHAT, have you lost your mind releasing the parasite" said Tarinus "it will kill us all"

"Relax I control them now and they will only infect those I want to" said an'lok and true to his word the flood only attacked the prisoners, but it was a gruesome scene. Some of the elites tried to fight the infection forms but were overwhelmed by the shear number. A few of them tried to attack the brute guards but were cut down before they could get close and the flood just assimilated their bodies. As for the UNSC personnel they met a similar fate as the flood swarmed them aided by the new combat forms. Olivia had all ready switched off her feed, what she saw was too gruesome even for a Spartan to handle

"What the hell is the matter with katana" said mark "why are they doing this"

"I don't know maybe the covenant did something to them" said ash

"An'lok I have received word that there are still three demons loose in the complex" said Tarinus

"You mean the three watching us from the upper gallery right now" an'lok replied

Ash's heart sank in that instant and he felt a cold shiver down his spine, for the first time in a while he was actually scared

"You may kill them if you want" said an'lok

As didn't waste another second, he quickly grabbed both probes and he, Olivia and mark headed back the way they came and when they reached the elevator Olivia took out her datapad

"How the hell did he know we were there" said mark

"I don't know but right now we need to leave" said ash

"Its no good I've lost my remote access" said Olivia as she put away her datapad

"Then we'll just have to go this way" said ash as he boarded the elevator

The other two hesitated for a moment but they joined him on the elevator, ash activated it and it began its fast plunge down.

* * *

April 7, 2008

Location: USS Daedalus- en route to P67-998

By the time ash finished their story they were almost at the planet where the wave originated from, a small world designated P67-998. Most of the people in the room were shocked at the horrors of the flood

"It wasn't a pretty sight" said ash "no one should ever see that"

"_Colonel Caldwell to the bridge" _said a voice over the PA

"You'd better come with me" said Caldwell as he got up

"I'll go get the infirmary ready" said Carson as he left, col Sheppard and his team went with Caldwell and the Spartans to the bridge. When they arrived Caldwell took his seat and Rodney took out his tablet and ran over the final calculations, they had dropped out of hyperspace above the planet.

"Just get on with it doctor" said Caldwell when he tried to explain them

"Fine then" he said as he entered in a few commands and suddenly there was a flash.

"Did it work" Caldwell asked

"Sir sensors show we're still in orbit above P67-998" said major marks "but I'm detecting a lot of ships and one of them is real close"

"Let's get a better view" said Caldwell and with that marks fired the ship's engines to align the bridge windows with the ship and they all got a good look at it

"Rodney" said Sheppard "why is the enterprise here"

"That's not the enterprise colonel" said marks who brought up an enhanced display of the back of its nacelles, written on it was several words

**USS Gettysburg NCC- 61591**

**United Federation of Planets **

"Ok not the enterprise" said Sheppard

"Why are they here" said ash "unless"… but he was cut off by marks

"Colonel they're hailing us" he said

"Put them on audio"

"_This is Captain Anderson of the Gettysburg calling the odyssey, do you read"_

"They think we're the odyssey" said Teyla

"We met them last year and this ship looks just like it" said ash

"Open a channel" said Caldwell "this is Colonel Stephen Caldwell commander of the Daedalus calling the Gettysburg"

"_I take it that you're from the same universe as the odyssey" Anderson replied _

"That's correct, we're here investigating an attack against our galaxy' said Caldwell

"_Same here, I recommend you power up your weapons because the guys responsible are right here"_


	10. Chapter 10: crossroads

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 10: crossroads **

July 8, 2555

Location: Batlestar Pegasus in orbit of forerunner world

The phantom dropship cycled through the hangar bay airlock and was brought down to the bay. When Fred popped the hatch there was an older man dressed in an unfamiliar uniform waiting for them.

"I'm Colonel Jack Fisk XO of the Pegasus, now if you'll follow me admiral Cain is waiting for you in CIC"

Fred and his group followed Fisk until they reached a set of glass doors which swung open. They Spartans were just barely able to fit between them in their MJOLNIR armor, inside the control center moist of the crew stared at them with a look of surprise on their faces until they saw a brown haired woman looking at them with cold eyes.

"Which one of you is Lieutenant Frederick" she said

"That would be me ma'am" said Fred

"Good, I'm admiral Cain now your captain asked me to fill you in on our situation, those covenant out there are being handled by the ark angel, the Gettysburg and the Daedalus but as for us we'll be taking care of some other company we're going to be having, now may I be introduced to the rest of your team"

"Of course admiral these are petty officers Kelly, Linda, Tom and Lucy and captains blaze and nagase of the Osean air force" said Fred

"Air force, you mean you're pilots" said a blond haired woman dressed in some kind of space suit

"That's right" said blaze

"Admiral if I may, we're short on pilots" said the blond haired woman

"If they can fly a viper" Cain replied

"I'm a quick study" said blaze

"Let's hope so young man" said Cain "they're yours if you want them Thrace"

"Thanks admiral, so are you up for it" Thrace asked them

* * *

July 8, 2555

Location: order flagship on surface of forerunner world

John continued his acceleration toward the dreadnought on the grav lift with the nuke attached to his thigh. John could also see a white energy beam running from the tower to the dreadnought; he didn't have time to speculate as he arrived onboard the ship. The layout of this ship was practically identical to truth's dreadnought so john had a fair idea about where he was going hopefully he would be able to plant the nuke and get off the ship before it blows; john knew he probably wouldn't make it off. He made his way through the ship trying to find the engine room until he came upon a large chamber and in it he found a sphere suspended in the middle of the room and inside it was the same murky white energy he saw running to the ship.

"Must be important" John said as he removed the nuke and set it down in front of the sphere. He flipped open the front of the small device and pressed then he punched in a five minute countdown

"My god the arrogance of what your about to do" said a voice from behind him

John spun around and standing behind him was an'lok and surrounding him was team katana

"Do you like my bodyguards" he said "they should prove a formidable challenge"

"Why don't you come over here and find out for yourself" john snapped back

"All in good time" said an'lok as team katana rushed john who tried to take them down with his assault rifle only to have the weapons wrenched out of his hands by a member of katana. He couldn't grab his sidearm in time so he quickly went hand to hand with them and he tried not to injure them too severely. One of the Spartans jumped on his back and tried to grab hold of his head so he could try and break his neck but john was quicker, he slammed himself into a wall with all his strength and the Spartan loosened his grip and crumpled to the floor. He turned his attention to the other four who were charging at him and went into action by running at them and hitting one dead center in the chest, he could hear bone breaking as he pulled away the ripped out his sidearm and pointed it at an'lok but before he could pull the trigger he was hit by a powerful force and sent slamming into the wall. He looked up to see a brute leveling a gravity hammer at his head.

"Should I kill this one" said the brute I would very much enjoy the chance to kill a demon

"No I have plans for him, but first" and to john's horror he went over and disabled the nuke with a wave of his hand "take him" an'lok commanded to the three members of team katana still standing. They moved over and picked up the chief then began carrying him away, an'lok turned to the brute.

"Is the last of our troops aboard" he asked him

"Yes all of them including the parasite"

"Good then we may leave, but first" he typed in a few commands into his hand device and the dreadnought's engines fire and the ship began to rocket skyward and just as it cleared the atmosphere an explosion went off that consumed the entire city

* * *

July 8, 2555

Location: Batlestar Pegasus in orbit of forerunner world

"Admiral we've got three new contacts on DRADIS they're cylons" said fisk

"Very well alert gun crews and get a targeting solution" said Cain as she picked up the phone "launch all remaining squadrons she commanded". On the hangar deck, blaze and nagase had just been fitted with colonial flight suits and captain Thrace was showing blaze and nagase the cockpit of a viper

"It looks a lot like those hawk training jets that pops had" said nagase

"So you could fly it" said Thrace

"Just watch us" said blaze

"I like your style" said Thrace

Suddenly they herd Cain's orders and Thrace went into action

"Ok let's get these birds in the air" said Thrace as she went to her own viper "and my call sign is starbuck, I'll see you outside blaze"

"Likewise" blaze replied as he donned his helmet and climbed into his viper and shut the hatch. Nagase was already in the tube and blaze watched as his viper was brought over to her hatch and he watched close

"Wish me luck" she said over the radio as blaze her a thundering sound and the door opened and his viper was pushed in. the ground crews evacuated the tube and the inner door shut then the outer door opened and blaze looked down the launch tube then the viper rocketed forward and was propelled out into space

"WOW" said blaze as he got his first taste of piloting a true space fighter

"You done playing around" said edge as she came up beside him

"Just about" he replied as he turned with nagase toward the three ships that had just appeared and were spewing hundreds of fighters

"Let's go" said starbuck who appeared beside the two

Meanwhile on the Gettysburg things were not going as well as they tried to contend with the covenant ships but the order ships kept blocking their weapons fire

"Why don't they return fire" said Cheney who had assumed his station after just getting back

"Our scans indicate their weapons should be functional" said baker

The only one having any success was the ark angel with its MAC slugs but it couldn't hold out forever

"_Keyes to Gettysburg we can't take down all those covenant ships and our new shields weren't designed to take this kind of pounding" _

"Understood captain" Anderson replied "we're going to plan B, commander send the message"

"On it baker" replied

"_Wait what's plan B_" said Keyes

"You'll see Anderson" out

Keyes sat in her chair wondering what the hell he was talking about when she got her answer

"Captain I've got two new contacts, they just appeared inside the covenant fleet"

"Get me a visual" she ordered and on the main screen an image of the two ships appeared as they shimmered into existence. One of them was small with a bulky design but its hull was the same color as the Gettysburg and written on one of the bulges was

**NCC- 74205**

**USS Defiant **

"Defiant huh" said Keyes as she looked at the other ship; it bore a strong resemblance to a bird and was mostly green in color. Both ships began to attack the covenant fleet, the defiant fired some kind of rapid fire pulse weapon at the covenant ships which tore through their shields and into their hull while the other ship used a green pulse weapon that emitted from its wing tips which was equally effective against the covenant

"Sir Pegasus is signaling, they've engaged cylon baseships" said Falkland

"Ok let's see if we can take down one of those smaller forerunner ships" said Keyes "release safeties on the sparrow missiles and fire then get a solution for the MAC guns"

There was a chorus of yes ma'am form the bridge crew

The ark angel launched two full pods of sparrow missiles against one of the corvettes which all impacted in a little blasts of white light chipping away at the shields until two white hot MAC slugs slammed into the small ship gutting it. Unfortunately that pissed off the other order ships because several moments later three ships opened fire on the Gettysburg, Daedalus and the ark angel with blue energy beams that drained the shields of all three vessels severely.

"Report" said Keyes as sparks shot out from consoles on the bridge

"Ma'am shields are nearly gone and MAC controls are down"

"Then warm up the plasma turrets" she ordered

The ark angel accelerated toward the covenant and unleashed two blasts of blue plasma at a covenant carrier both of them cut through the covenant carrier like a scalpel and gutted the ship in a matter of minutes then suddenly the covenant fleet began accelerating away and into slipspace then another dreadnought came up from the surface joined the remaining ships and left with them as well

"Why the hell would they run" said Keyes

"It's possible they got what they came for" said Falkland "and I have received a message from the Pegasus saying they are taking fire from the cylons and are requesting assistance"

"Ok have any surviving vipers and longswords get over there and see if the Daedalus can give them a hand"

Blaze was continuing his attack against a slippery cylon raider who avoided his missiles until starbuck had told him to use his guns which most of the colonial pilots and even the cylons favored yes he said as the raider was consumed in a fireball from his gun fire but suddenly he found himself in the sights of a heavy raider who peppered him with bullets. Blaze continued frantic evasive maneuvers until a missile streaked past him and struck the heavy raider behind him. Blaze looked to see who had fired and saw a wedge shaped fighter heading for him, it quickly pulled off a tight turn and pulled alongside his fighter. Blaze looked inside the cockpit and saw another person wearing a flight helmet just like the one he wore back in osea

"_This is lieutenant colonel john Sheppard to the viper, you all right"_ he asked

"I'm fine and the names blaze by the way"

"_Nice to meet you"_ Sheppard replied as the pair turned back to the main battle

"_Blaze this is edge I've got a problem over here" _

"I'm coming, I'll see you around Sheppard" said blaze as he broke off and accelerated to edge position. When he met up with her and starbuck he found them chasing down a very large missile

"Don't waste your ammo" said edge "we already tried"

"Well we need to think of something fast" said starbuck "that thing is carrying nukes, a lot of them"

"Blaze to Sheppard do you think you could give us a hand"

"_I can't but the Daedalus can stand by_" he replied and suddenly several high speed projectiles whizzed by and one hit the missile tearing a gash in it then the fire stopped

"Sheppard what happened" blaze asked

"_Daedalus had to redirect too much of its defensive fire to hit the missile, their shields are taking a pounding from the larger ships" _

Blaze looked at the missile which was moving erratically then at the gash in its hull, he was out of missiles and the way it was moving her couldn't get a clean lock with the guns so that left which left him only one option so he accelerated toward the missile. Nagase saw his and guessed what he was going to do

"Blaze don't" she screamed

"Kei I'm sor…" but he never finished as there was a white flash and both he and the missile disappeared in a fireball. Nagase was devastated she didn't want to believe what she just saw, it was like she was running on autopilot when she landed on the Pegasus and was brought down to the hangar. Waiting for her was blue team when she climbed out of the viper but she stumbled on the step ladder and fell the rest of the way and came crashing to the ground. She didn't want to get up but she felt a pair of hands help her up on her knees the she took off her helmet and looked up at who had helped her. It was one of the Spartans kneeling down at her but she couldn't distinguish them in their armor then she herd a male voice and she assumed it was Fred.

"Nagase I'm so sorry about him" he said, Fred saw her reaching for her sidearm and he grabbed her arm and pinned it against the viper "what the hell are you thinking" he said

"Let me go" she replied

"No, don't you know what you're doing" said Fred

"I can't live without him just let me do it" she replied

"Well are you done balling you eyes out over your boyfriend" said Admiral Cain who just arrived "because I don't need a bunch of emotional babies on my ship"

'Admiral!" snapped Kelly

"We loose good people every day now she shouldn't have gotten attached to him because she knew this was coming that it would eventually happen so she had better move on, and I came to tell you the city on the surface has apparently been destroyed" said Cain

Suddenly they all felt a sense of vertigo along with some severe anxiety then it was over

What was that said Kelly as she felt a bit dizzy

That was our FTL jump system, we're going back to our fleet and your ships are going to meet us there in about 5 hours said Cain as she walked away

"Fred just let me do it, I can't go home now I've got no one now", she finally broke down in tears and she leaned against Fred's shoulder

"You still have us" he said trying to offer her some comfort come on he said as he helped her on her feet and brought her over to Kelly "look after her" he said as he handed her over.

"Fred what are you going to do" Kelly asked

"I'm going to have a talk with Cain he said as he left them there, he got directions from a marine guard and arrived outside her quarters. Fred barged right in and found Cain being held at gunpoint by a woman dressed in the same close as some of the enlisted personnel he'd seen. The woman turned her gun on him and fired a round which pinged off his shields the Fred reacted by pulling his sidearm and putting three rounds in her chest before she could turn her gun back on the admiral. Cain retrieved her weapon from the table and walked over to where she lay and put two rounds in her head.

"Who the hell was that" Fred asked

"A bad memory" said Cain in a cold voice

* * *

July 8, 2555

Location: order flagship in slipspace

John awoke to find himself still in his MJOLNIR armor but he wasn't able to move, he looked at his arms and they were bound by some energy field

"Good you're awake" said an'lok who appeared in his cell, john however didn't respond.

"I see you're the stubborn type but you will be broken of that soon enough" an'lok replied as he left him


	11. Chapter 11: licking your wounds

**Message from the general: **I would appreciate more reviews; I mean come on you must have something to say

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 11: licking your wounds **

July 9, 2555

Location: unknown

_There was fire everywhere, burning buildings and bodies surrounding her then standing in the middle of the carnage was john and he looked at her then removed his helmet but it wasn't him underneath. It was an'lok and he held a sword in his hands and with one motion he shoved it into her chest. She tried to cry out in pain but no words came from her mouth, except one _

"_Why" _

_Then she felt her life being squeezed away as the sword cut deeper into her body then her vision became cloudy and she surrendered to the abyss _

"NO" Cortana cried as she bolted up on her bed then she realized she wasn't in her armor, she looked around at her surroundings and immediately realized where she was

"_What the hell am I doing on the Gettysburg"_ she thought to herself, suddenly a familiar face arrived to greet her

"Well you're doing better" said the doctor as he scanned her

"Wait how did I get here, how did you get here" said Cortana

"We came to investigate an attack on pour universe and as for you; you were brought here under orders from commander baker. She told me Fred said to make sure you got out of harms way, you were unconscious when they brought you in"

"What about blue team, I need to speak with Fred" Cortana asked

"We're rendezvousing with them in about 4 hours" said the doctor, he pressed a hypospray to her neck and she began to feel a wave of drossiness as she plopped back on her pillow "just relax it's a light sedative to let you sleep"

"Ok" she muttered as she drifted off to sleep

* * *

July 9, 2555

Location Batlestar Pegasus- infirmary

Kelly stood next to nagase who was sedated and bound by restraints on a hospital bed, they had arrived at the fleet's location 30 minutes ago but it would be several hours before the ark angel arrived with the other ships which were hitching a ride with them. Kelly walked over to the physician that came over from the Galactica to assess nagase

"How's she doing doctor um…?"

"Its cottle, and as for your friend physically she's fine but mentally I can only venture a guess as to what she's felling but we can't keep her sedated indefinitely which means she'll need to be placed on a suicide watch until we can get a specialist to take a look at her"

"Well it's not going to be on my ship" said a cold voice from behind them, Kelly turned around and saw admiral Cain walk in with Fred. As soon as your ships arrive I want her off mine, this is a combat vessel not a mental hospital and if it were up to me I'd wouldn't have her in my infirmary wasting resources. She promptly left after that scene

"What the hell is her problem" said Kelly

"A member of her crew tried to kill her" said Fred

"What!" Said Kelly

"I barged in on her before she got the chance to kill the admiral" said Fred but then he switched over to a private comm channel "now I wished I had arrived later"

5 hours later the Gettysburg along with the other ships which were riding inside the ark angel's extended slipspace field rendezvoused with the colonial fleet. Captain Anderson stood in the transporter room as blue team materialized on the pad

"Captain" said Fred as he got off the pad "its good to see you again"

"Likewise Anderson replied only I wish it was under better circumstances, if you'll follow me" he led out of the transporter room and down the hall "you'll be happy to hear we have ash, Olivia and mark onboard"

"They're alive" said tom

"Yes and we've compared our notes and we now have a good idea of what's happened, I'll be giving a full briefing to all parties involved tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime I've arranged for quarters for you all if you feel like staying."

"Thanks Captain" Fred replied "now can I see Cortana"

"Of course she's in sickbay on deck 8; just down that hall is a turbolift"

Fred left them and headed down the hall then Kelly came up to the captain "sir if I make a request, there's a woman on the Pegasus I'd like transferred to sickbay, she's going through some tough times right now and if you have a psychologist could they meet with her"

"It's not a problem Kelly I'll have her brought over immediately but we don't have a psychologist on board but I think the defiant has someone, I'll speak to colonel Kira"

"I appreciate it captain" Kelly said as they continued down the hall until they came upon the familiar oak paneled doors to the officer's club. The doors parted and sitting at a table near the windows were ash, Olivia and mark

"Man I thought you guys were dead" said Kelly as the rest of the team joined them

"We had a few close calls what with those freaky zombies and the brutes" said Olivia "But it looks like team katana is working with them

"What!" said Linda

"I don't know how but the covenant got them out of the pods and somehow brainwashed them" said ash "we saw them release those parasite things on a bunch of POWs and the research team"

"Don't worry we'll try and get them back" said Kelly "we'll get them all back" she muttered under her breath

Fred arrived in sickbay and immediately went over to Cortana's side, she was awake and running her hands through her blue hair

"How are you doing" he asked

"What, oh I'm fine but listen I figured out why I passed out the first time on the longsword it's because I remembered something from when I was still an AI"

"Why are you just remembering this now" he asked

"Because it was when I was prisoner on high charity, before the gravemind attacked my system I did some digging in the prophet's private databanks and I found some historical records on the forerunners. About a hundred years before the war with the flood the forerunners were involved in a civil war but they defeated the opposition with no trouble, they called themselves the order and their leader was that an'lok guy we met. Fred what happened to john" she asked

"We don't know exactly but it looks like he may have been captured" he replied grimly

Nagase awoke to find herself in on a comfortable bed wearing a blue gown, she got up and had a look at the room she was in. it had no windows but it had a lot of comfortable furniture and decorative artwork and there was a slot in the wall with a control panel, she walked over to it.

"What is this" she said as she ran her fingers over the panel

"This is a standard pattern replicator capable of synthesizing food or clothing" said the computer

"Ok then" nagase replied, she looked again at the stuff she was wearing and told the replicator to make her a white tank top and a pair of cargo shorts, the same outfit she wore whenever she was off-duty on Sand Island. In seconds the clothes were produced and she striped off her gown and donned the new clothes then suddenly the door opened and a short woman walked in. She wore the same kind of uniform nagase had seen that Baker woman wear but her shirt was blue and she had only two of those pins on her neck, she also had curious tattoos along the side of her face which looked like spots

"Hello I'm Ezri Dax can I come in" she said

'Ok" nagase mumbled back

"I'm a counselor" she said as she sat at the glass table in the room and offered nagase the other chair which she took "your friend Kelly asked if I could come and talk to you about what happened"

"I can't really talk about it" she said trying to fight the urge to cry

"Its ok" she replied "could you just tell me about him instead"

"Well he likes to go by his call sign blaze he never really liked his real name that much"

"I'm guessing you must have cared about him a great deal"

"I do" she replied "he gave me hope when I had none after I lost my first captain and wing man he was there for me and the others in my squadron. I never realized I loved him until after he rescued me when I got shot down, he came to see me in the infirmary and I just leaped out of bed and gave him a hug. I was lucky the base commander didn't see us other wise he'd probably court-martial us. I wanted to tell him there but I couldn't and now I'll never get the chance"

"You still must have some hope left in you" said Dax

"Hope for what, the man I loved is gone forever and the only way back to my earth is gone, I truly have nothing left to live for."

"You can't really mean that" said Dax

"I do" she mumbled "I just want to be with him again on the other side"

* * *

Date unknown

Location: unknown

Blaze woke up not knowing what had happened and his head hurt like hell, he pulled his helmet off and released the pressure seal around his neck then he got a look at his surroundings, he was in some kind of white void and there was no sign of anyone else. When he turned around he found two people on the ground next to him, one of them was a young man wearing purple and black robes and he had some kind of spike lodged in his upper chest, blaze could see blood pooling underneath him. The other person was a young woman wearing a skin tight black suit and her black hair was done up in a ponytail, at her side was a giant boomerang.

"Who…" but before he could finish a woman suddenly appeared between them, she wore a white sleeveless dress and had light brown hair done up in a bun at the back of her head, her face seemed familiar but blaze couldn't quite place it.

"Hello my name is Gemini" she said to blaze

"As in the constellation" said blaze

"Yes, actually" she replied

"Please you need to help him" said the black haired woman "he's dying"

Gemini looked at him, she had a look of reluctance on her face but she reached out with her hand and pointed it at his body. It began to glow and suddenly the spike and the blood were gone.

"How did you do that" blaze asked

"You would be surprised at what we are capable of at this level" Gemini replied

"What do you mean this level" blaze asked, suddenly he had a startling thought, "are we… dead" he asked

"No I brought you three here before you would have been killed" said Gemini "for those two I has been only a few moments for them but a year has passed on the outside, for us time has no meaning in here"

"So who exactly are you" blaze asked the other two

"My name is sango and this is miroku" she said pointing to the guy in robes "we got stuck in, what did that doctor guy call it… oh yea a dyson sphere with our other friends Inuyasha and kagome."

"Wait, red kimono, silver hair, large sword that Inuyasha blaze said

"Are you some kind of god" miroku asked Gemini

"God, no I'm not" she yelled, blaze got the feeling that being accused as a god pissed her off

"So then what you" are blaze asked

"A being like you, just further along in evolution" Gemini replied "the form you see now was the old one I had when I was corporeal"

"So where are we" blaze asked

"I have you three in an isolated pocket in the realm that we reside in; I needed to keep you away from the others"

"What others" sango asked

"The others like me, lets just say they are wary of outsiders' she replied

"So why are we here" blaze asked

"I have a tendency for compassion for corporeal beings, its something I have punished for on many occasions", said Gemini "I could not sit by and watch as you who are not from this universe met an untimely demise."

"You haven't answered his question" said miroku "why did you bring us here"

"Because I want to help you stop the order, but I need your help."

* * *

July 10, 2555

Location: USS Gettysburg- guest quarters

Lucy couldn't sleep even though it was the most comfortable bed she ever felt the only thing she thought about was tom. She couldn't get over what had happened the other night on the forerunner planet, when she kissed him and they admitted their feelings for each other. Lucy had time to reflect on these new feelings and this is what had kept her up, she decided she needed to see tom so she got out of bed and headed for the door but stopped when she realized she was only wearing her skin tight undersuit from her SPI armor so she took a bathrobe and put that on then proceeded into the corridor. Tom's quarters were thankfully just down the hall so no one noticed her in the robe, she approached tom's door and hit the chime button on the panel. A few moments later the doors parted and tom stood there also wearing his undersuit

"Can I come in" she asked

"Sure" he replied

Lucy walked in and sat down on the couch and tom sat next to her

"We need to talk about what happened on the planet" she started "I don't think I can do this"

"What do you mean" tom asked

"I mean US, I don't think we can be together" said Lucy "I mean after what happened to nagase and Cortana. I don't think I could go through that if something were to happen to you" she began to cry a little "and I wouldn't want you to go through that if something happened to me"

Tom put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close "listen I'm not going anywhere, I promise you". He moved in closer and kissed her, she stood up and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the bedroom

Fred was also having a case of insomnia so he simply roamed the halls of the Gettysburg in his MJOLNIR armor. He eventually went to the officer's club hoping to find it empty but there were two people drinking something in the corner. One of them was Captain Anderson and the other was a very large man missing an eye and had a very unusual forehead.

"Couldn't sleep lieutenant" Anderson asked

"No sir, what about you"

"Well I'm sort of a night owl myself and I owed my friend here a drink, I like you to meet chancellor Martok commander of the IKV rotarin and leader of the klingon people. Chancellor this is Lieutenant Fredrick- 104"

"Ah so you are one of these Spartans the captain told me about" said Martok as he shook Fred's hand "come join us for a drink" he said as he sat down and returned to his bottle

"I'm sorry chancellor it's against regulations" said Fred

"A pity" said Martok

"Captain should you be drinking" Fred asked as Anderson took another swig from his bottle of bloodwine

The captain held up a hypospray "it's an anti-intoxication drug"

"Personally I don't approve" said Martok

"Well chancellor its better to be sober and clearheaded on the eve of battle" said Anderson

"Good point" Martok replied

"Captain if I may ask, what exactly is our battle plan" said Fred

"Well I'll be truthful with you; we currently have no information on where an'lok is or what he is planning but if everything he's done so far is any indication of what's coming next, we may not be able to stop him."

* * *

July 10, 2555

Location: colonial one

Adama had come to see roslin at her bed side, apparently her cancer took a turn for the worse and she was too weak to stand.

"How is the situation with your people" she asked

"Cain will continue to suspend the executions until after the current situation" Adama replied

"Well with those new ships with us now it will prevent another near miss with the Pegasus said roslin" she also began to cough a little

"Do you want doc cottle" he asked

"No it's been happening on and off for a little while" she replied "so when do you leave"

"I'll be going over to the Gettysburg in two hours to discuss what we do next; Admiral Cain and captain Thrace will be there as well"

"How is lee doing" she asked

"He's been demoted and Cain has him doing courier runs" Adama replied

"Bill she won't hesitate to kill you, don't let her"

"I wasn't planning on it" he replied as he left her room

* * *

July 10, 2555

Location: USS Gettysburg- observation lounge

Captain Anderson had called together his senior staff as well as Martok and Kira to brief them on the upcoming meeting

"Well from what we now know this an'lok person is responsible for taking our people and somehow transforming them into energy to use for god knows what, now do we have any leads"

"Sir" said Commander Collins "we have had no success in tracking their ships in slipspace mainly because we understand so little about it"

"We also have to worry about these cylons" said baker "apparently from what I've learned that fleet of civilians out there are number one on their hit list"

"We face a war on two fronts" said Martok

"We need some kind of edge in this fight" said Kira "I mean they outgun us two to one"

Suddenly there was a bright flash at the other end of the room and three people appeared. The captain's face drained of all color when he saw who it was

"Did you miss us" blaze said.


	12. Chapter 12: enemies or allies

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story**

**Chapter 12: enemies or allies **

July 10, 2555

Location: USS Gettysburg- officer's club

Nagase sat at a table near one of the windows staring out at the fleet of civilian ships led by the Galactica. She was holding an unfinished cup of tea in her hand and she continued to think about her conversation with councilor Dax. "_Why am I still here _she thought to herself, _why would they let me roam around if they thought I was going to kill myself"_ secretly nagase was beginning to have second thoughts about her plan.

"How are you feeling" said Kelly as she walked up to her

"Truthfully I don't know what to feel" she replied "it's like I'm not me anymore that a part of me died with blaze".

"Have you… thought about what you're going to do now" said Kelly

"What do you mean" nagase replied

"Ok Dax told me about the conversation and she's convinced you won't follow through on your suicide, so what are you planning to do" Kelly said

"I… don't know but…" she stopped as they both herd the alarm klaxons then the captain's voice

"_Intruder alert, security teams to the observation lounge' _

"What's going on" nagase asked

"Stay here I'll find out" Kelly said as she got up

* * *

5 minutes ago

Location: USS Gettysburg- observation lounge

Captain Anderson was in shock, three strangers just appeared in his observation lounge but who were they, baker had the answer.

"Captain I recognize them, that's the pilot who was killed and the other two are inuyasha's friends, Inuyasha witnessed them die in the dyson sphere last year".

Cheney and Martok bolted out of their chairs and drew their weapons

"Stay where you are" said Cheney

Anderson tapped his communicator "intruder alert, security teams to the observation lounge"

"Whoa wait a sec" said blaze "hey where's Gemini"

"It appears she didn't come with us" said miroku

"But she said she'd be right behind us" said sango

"All right be quiet I don't care who you are but I'll let my security personnel sort this out said Anderson as 5 security officers entered the lounge and proceeded to remove sango's weapons, miroku's staff and blaze's sidearm

'Lets go" said Cheney as he and the security officers escorted them out of the observation lounge but before he left Anderson whispered something to him "keep this under wraps I don't want the others to know, at least not yet"

"You got it captain" said Cheney as he joined the others in the lift, Anderson and the rest of the staff took their positions on the bridge.

"I want to know where they came from" he ordered

"Sir I think I've got something" said Collins from his engineering station, Anderson and baker walked over and looked at the screen where two energy patterns were displayed

"Just what am I looking at" Anderson asked

"This energy signature on the top was detected by internal sensors the intruders appeared"

"So how is this relevant" baker asked

"Because this pattern on the bottom was recorded by the sensors just before blaze's fighter hit that nuclear missile" he overlaid the two patterns on the screen and the lined up perfectly. "We detected this reading coming from the cockpit of his fighter"

"So some kind of transporter" said baker "you don't think it was an'lok"

"I wouldn't rule out that possibility" said Collins

"That may cover blaze but what about the other two" said Anderson "how could an'lok have known where they were a year ago and there was this Gemini they mentioned" said Anderson "this day just keeps getting better and better. I'm going down to the brig to talk with our new arrivals I want the doctor and lieutenant Fred to meet me there and have them bring Inuyasha and kagome with them."

"Captain what about the meeting" said baker before Anderson reached the turbolift

"It's still on commander" he replied as he got in the lift.

Fred had met up with Kelly a few minutes after the alarm klaxons stopped sounding

"What's going on" Kelly asked

"I don't know but get the team together" Fred ordered

"You got it" said Kelly as she went down the hall and to the lift, she went down to the guest quarters and ran into Linda who was trying to put on the rest of her armor on the fly

"Listen get Cortana then go to the armory, we may have been boarded and Cheney may need our help" she told Linda

"You got it" Linda replied as she went in the opposite direction

Kelly stopped by tom's room and hit the door chime and the door opened to reveal tom standing there wearing nothing but what appeared to be his bed sheet around his waist

"Yes" he asked

"Fred wants the team mobilized in the armory ASAP" said Kelly then she noticed movement on her HUD behind him "who's in there with you she asked".

"Uh…" no one he replied but Kelly forced passed him and surprised Lucy who was in the bedroom. She quickly put on her robe and grabbed her undersuit then darted out of the room

"Ok I can explain" said tom but Kelly held up a hand and stopped him

"Relax I won't tell, I kind of figured you'd get together eventually" Kelly said

"Thanks" tom replied as he picked up his own undersuit from off the floor

Fred in the meantime was summoned to the brig and outside waiting for them was the captain, Inuyasha, kagome and the doctor

"Captain what happened" Fred asked

"Approximately 10 minutes ago three people appeared out of nowhere in the observation lounge" said Anderson

"So they transported in" said Fred

"We believe so" said Anderson

"Then what's the big deal if they beamed in" said Fred

"It's who beamed in" said Anderson as he hit the door panel and they doors parted. Inside was Cheney holding a phaser rifle and inside the first cell was blaze.

"How the hell did he survive" Fred asked

"He claims that some kind of entity rescued him before his fighter hit the missile" said Anderson

"Look I'm telling the truth" said blaze as he took another shot at slamming his fists against the forcefield

"You said there were three of them" Inuyasha asked

"That's why I had you both come down; you might want to brace yourselves" said Anderson as he led the group to the next cell. When Inuyasha got a look at who was in he turned white and kagome gasped.

"Ah it's about time you got here" said miroku

"Inuyasha can you tell these people…" said sango but Inuyasha cut her off

"YOU'RE DEAD" he screamed "I saw you die there's no way you survived"

"Look I know it's hard to believe but we were never…" sango tried to say

"I SAID YOU DIED" Inuyasha screamed "I don't know what kind of stunt you're trying to pull but you can tell your leader or whoever created you to go to hell" he abruptly stormed off and kagome followed him with tears in her eyes. Anderson lowered the force field to allow the doctor to take blood samples and surprisingly they didn't try anything even blaze when the doctor entered his cell

"How is nagase" he asked the doctor

"She tried to kill herself after witnessing blaze die" the hologram replied

"But I'm blaze he replied you have to tell her I'm alive, you got to let me see her"

"I don't think letting her see some facsimile will help her recovery"

"But I'm the real blaze" he pleaded but the doctor simply finished taking his blood samples and he left the cell then the familiar hum of the forcefield returned. Blaze sat down on the bench and thought about what the doctor told him _"she tried to kill herself"_

"Doctor how long will it take you to analyze the samples" Anderson asked when they were back in the corridor

"Well if I scan for all the usual possibilities, about 30 minutes" the doctor replied

"Get on it' Anderson ordered the he turned to Fred "I'd like your team to be ready incase they try something, and make sure that nagase person doesn't find out about this"

"You got it captain" said Fred as he left him, Anderson proceeded down the corridor to where Inuyasha was holding kagome and she was also crying a little.

"Listen I'm sorry I had to put you through that it's just…"

"Just what" snapped Inuyasha "can't you see we've been through enough" the two of them left the captain standing alone in the corridor so he returned to the bridge then stormed off to his ready room and locked the door. He sat down at his desk and began to think about what was happening around him, he was facing the gravest situation that any Starfleet captain had faced and his academy training wouldn't get him through this. Suddenly there was a flash and a beautiful brown haired woman appeared before him, she seemed familiar but Anderson simply grabbed the phaser from under his desk and pointed it at her

"I assure you captain I have no hostile intent and your weapon wouldn't harm me anyway" she said

"Then just who are you" Anderson asked

"My name is Gemini and I apologize for not arriving with the others I was delayed by my kind"

"How do I know this isn't a trick" he asked and suddenly her whole body lit up and began to transform into energy then a beam hit the captain. Suddenly the captain was seeing images from Gemini's mind, when she rescued blaze and the others and their subsequent conversation then when she sent them back. Suddenly he was looking through Gemini's eyes at several other people.

"_Gemini we have warned you about tampering with the corporeals" said a man with black hair _

"_Aries I had to they were not of our universe they had no right to die here" Gemini pleaded_

"_You of all people know our ways, we do not interfere" said Aries _

"_But we need to act we have seen what the order is planning and if they succeed it will mean the deaths of millions, do you propose we sit and watch" _

"_Gemini this has been our way for several millennia, would your sister approve of this reckless behavior" _

"_Do not bring her into this" Gemini snapped "surely some here would gladly back my proposal like Scorpio for example" _

"_I'm afraid I was the one who reported you" Scorpio said" you have become reckless in your fascination with the corporeals" _

"_And what happens if we don't act, billions if not trillions will be killed, that number is unacceptable even for us" _

_The group of people huddled together and began whispering something between them then they separated and Aries walked over to Gemini _

"_Cancer and Virgo put up a strong defense of your actions and managed to convince the rest of us that we should act. You may enact your plan but be warned you have been banished from our presence so you cannot come back and you will have to pay a heavy price for you actions"._

"_I understand" Gemini replied _

"_Then go now" Aries said _

Suddenly the captain was back in the ready room facing Gemini who returned to normal. It was all true he said as he collapsed in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Come with me he said as he stood up, straightened his uniform and he went out into the bridge with Gemini close behind

"Captain who's this" baker asked as she got out of the captain's chair

"This is Gemini the one who rescued the three we have in the brig, apparently they were telling the truth, and Gemini showed me what she did"

"Wait you've lost me captain" baker said and by this time other bridge officers were looking in the captain's direction

"Ok then I'll explain" Gemini said "I was the one who rescued your people and I assure you they are real deal, I have also come to help you in your fight against the order. I can't tell you everything now but if you assemble your allies I will explain everything"

"Well we're having a meeting later today; you can speak then" said Anderson as he headed off to the turbolift

"Wait captain where are you going" baker asked

"To correct a mistake" he replied as the lift doors shut and the car began descending. He rode the lift to the brig and got out but waiting for him at the door was Gemini.

"Wait I just left you on the bridge" said a bewildered Anderson.

"You forget I am a being of incredible power".

"Ok then" said Anderson as he opened the door and stormed inside "open the cells" he said to Cheney

"Sir"

"We've proved their story now open the cells".

"Yes sir" he replied as he typed in the commands on a nearby console and the hum of the fields disappeared. Blaze sango and miroku got out of their cells and noticed who was in the doorway.

"Gemini" yelled blaze "where the hell were you".

"I was delayed by the others she replied I am sorry I couldn't come to your defense sooner".

"About what happened" Anderson began "I'm sorry for how I treated you".

"Look its ok I probably would have done the same thing" blazed replied "now if you don't mind I'd like to change out of this colonial flight suit and I would like to see nagase"

"Of course I'll have Dax come by and get you" Anderson replied "you two better follow me" he said to sango and miroku. The three of them plus Gemini proceeded to the turbolift and a few minutes later they arrived outside Inuyasha and kagome's room

"I'll go in first" said Anderson as he hit the door override and marched inside. He found Inuyasha sitting next to kagome.

"Look I know I'm the last person you want to see" Anderson started "but I have some information on the prisoners, they're the real deal" he finished then sango, miroku and Gemini came in

"She'll vouch for them and explain everything" Anderson said as he left

Nagase sat in the now vacant officers club not knowing if the ship was under attack or not. Kelly had said that she would come back after she found out what was happening but she had yet to return. The alarms had shut off a few minutes after she left so what ever happened was over, but why hadn't she returned. Suddenly the door opened and nagase was stunned by what she saw. Standing in the doorway escorted by Dax wearing a standard OADF jumpsuit was blaze. Nagase couldn't say a word she just stood up and looked right at him, she immediately bolted toward him and he met her halfway.

"Bla…" she tried to say but he grabbed her into a hug before she could finish. Blaze was also at a loss for words as he held her close, he backed away slightly so he could see her face but they still held onto each other. Blaze could see fresh tears rolling down her face so he reached out and with the back of his hand he wiped them away.

"I… thought you were dead" she croaked

"Not yet blaze" replied, he leaned closer and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Nagase grabbed him into another hug, she wanted to tell him right there but she still couldn't muster the words. She didn't think it was necessary because she thought that they both realized their feelings for each other. Nagase decided she was going to tell him after this was all over.

* * *

Covenant 9th age of reclamation

Location: order command planet (that ice world from the first chapter)

Tarinus walked the halls of the main complex heading toward the control room; the main city had been dug from the ice by automated systems while they were at the forerunner lab gathering life from other universes. It had been restored to pristine condition and all of its systems were up and running. Tarinus arrived in the control center and found an'lok hunched over a central holographic screen

"Ah Tarinus" he said without looking up "just the person I wanted to see".

'Why did you summon me" he asked

"To tell you of a new alliance between the order and our newest ally against the humans, meet them" said an'lok

Suddenly the door opened and in marched several robot things from what Tarinus could tell, they were escorting an older human man.

"What is the meaning of this, you ally with the very people we are trying to kill"

"Perhaps I should explain" said the human "true we make look human but I assure you we are not, if fact we are descended from these he said pointing to one of the robots. We simply emulated our creators then we killed most of them".

"So you see Tarinus we now have even more allies" an'lok said

"You did not consult me on this, especially since its machines were are now allying ourselves with" Tarinus snapped

"I do not need to inform you of every decision I make especially since you came to me for help" an'lok snapped back

Tarinus made a small gruff the abruptly stormed out of the room

"Well that was interesting" said the older human

"You… what did you call yourselves" an'lok asked

"Cylons" he replied "and you may call me cavil"

"Very well then as I was saying you cylons don't need to pay attention to the covenant species, they can be temperamental some times and Tarinus sometimes tries my patients. Now if you will excuse me I have other business to attend to". He activated his transporter and was surrounded by golden rings of light then he reappeared in the lower levels of the facility right outside a cell. Inside was john, he'd been stripped of his armor and was only wearing his undersuit; he was also hanging from energy shackles. For the past day he'd been tortured by a brute using a painstick which explained the lack of any physical signs of damage, which is what an'lok preferred.

"Well I see you're having fun" said an'lok

John did not respond and an'lok nodded to the brute who jabbed the painstick into john's chest. The tip began to glow purple and john felt an intense pain throughout his entire body, he gritted his teeth and tried not to cry out in pain like he'd done during the past sessions

"Turn it up" an'lok commanded and the brute complied and increased the setting. Unimaginable amounts of pain began to surge through his body the he finally broke under the strain, he screamed

Enough an'lok barked and the brute withdrew the stick he is ready he said

"_Ready, ready for what"_ john thought but he got his answer; he felt something push his mind away into a dark recess. He lost control of his entire body and senses then his sight was taken from him but just as the darkness closed around him and figure appeared. He looked human and he wore some kind of armor that was similar to his old MJOLNIR mark V armor but his was white and it had a strange symbol that john had seen somewhere before. It was a circle with a strange set of symbols in the center; the first one was a hexagon with two stubs sticking out from either side and directly beneath that one was a small rectangle. He wore no helmet so john got a good look at his face and was surprised that it was his own that he was looking at, even his hair was the same color but a little spikier.

"_You must resist him, you have it in you to fight him"_ he said to john but before he could ask him one question the darkness incased him and the world went black for john.

* * *

July 10, 2555

Location: USS Gettysburg- armory B

"John" Cortana cried as she bolted awake from her nightmare, she dreamed that he was being tortured by brutes then they killed him just for pleasure. "_No that's not going to happen; we'll get him back"_ she said to herself. Cortana was lucky that she had her helmet on so none of the other Spartans herd her scream besides they were busy with the equipment the ark angel had just sent over

"You ok" Fred asked as he came over

"Yea, bad dream is all" she replied

"Listen its time for the meeting and I want you there with me and the captain" said Fred

"Its no problem" Cortana replied

"You sure" Fred asked "I mean with everything that happened"

"I'm fine can we go" she asked, Fred nodded and the two of them left the armory and went up to deck 10 and entered the conference room. Inside they found representative from all parties. From the colonials was Admiral Cain, commander Adama and captain Thrace. From the Daedalus were Colonel Caldwell, lieutenant colonel Sheppard and Doctors McKay and Beckett and finally from Anderson's universe was him plus commander baker, chancellor Martok, colonel Kira and another woman who's face seemed familiar to Cortana but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Soon after they arrived in walked the final members of their party, Captain Keyes, Doctor Halsey and lieutenant commander Fhajad.

"Please take your seats" said captain Anderson and they all sat except the two Spartans who stood behind Halsey and Keyes. After a round of introductions the captain got down to business "most of us know why we're here but for those who don't I'll go over the facts. This group called the order has been abducting billions of people from parallel universes to use as energy for some unknown purpose. Now from recent information I've obtained the only surviving member of this order is its leader an'lok but from our previous engagement he has at his disposal a fleet of ships manned by his covenant allies beyond anything we have. Now as for the rest I'll be turning this briefing over to our newest ally Gemini"

"Thank you captain" she said from the seat next to him "now first I'll answer all your questions about my origins, I am one of the last of the beings you call forerunners and I am also the same Gemini referred to in your sacred texts" she said to the colonial delegation

"Wait so you're an honest to god, living breathing forerunner" said Keyes

"I am" Gemini replied

"And you are also the god Gemini" asked Thrace

"I am not a god but I am the real Gemini' she said "now I will explain everything but you must give me time"

"Let's start with the order first" said Anderson

'Very well, about a hundred years before the flood war our people were involved in a civil war with a dissident group called the order. They believed we should rule over every sentient lifeform no matter their tier level but we disagreed. It was a violation of our mantle, our binding principles and so our differences degenerated into armed conflict and a war ensued. At first my people feared it would tear us apart and leave the galaxy a changed place but the order did not have the strength we once thought and they were swiftly defeated. An'lok was presumed killed in the final battle with the order but he went into hiding along with a portion of his fleet but he did not leave without a fight. He committed the ultimate act of spite against his own race by creating the most powerful weapon ever conceived".

"The flood" said Halsey

"You are correct" said Gemini who looked at Cortana with some interest, and then the captain made a startling connection. "An'lok was the creator of the parasite" she continued "but he never got the chance to deploy it in the war. An expedition team eventually discovered the lab where the fist specimens were created about a hundred years after the civil war and then began the three hundred years war with the flood. Towards the end of the war we knew we might fall and the galaxy would be consumed by the flood so we began to construct the halo array as a weapon of last resort only to be used if defeat was inevitable. One of us who was called the librarian began indexing as many sentient species as she could find. I and 11 others were part of her team that traveled the galaxy trying to save as many as we could. They were to be taken to a save haven constructed in one of this galaxy's satellite galaxies, we called it the ark. In our travels we eventually came upon your homeworld earth and we interacted with its native people. We were astonished that another lifeform evolved into our form but they were somewhat less evolved when it came to the mind. We saw them as an evolutionary missing link to our own race. We constructed one of the portals that would be used to evacuate our people to ark on earth but the war took a turn for the worse. Our main defense line had come under attack by an AI of ours that had turned against us, the librarian ordered us to take the species we had indexed including yours and flee though the portal to the ark. We complied and she closed the portal behind us then destroyed her ship and marooned herself on earth. All we could do was sit and wait then we received a message from the librarian informing us of what she had done to her ship and could not follow and she told us not to come back. We waited and we received the devastating message, the Didact our military commander had fired the array, our people were no more. We returned through with our ship and began repopulating the galaxy with the indexed species. We thought some of our people survived in shelters designed to survive halo but the flood attack was so sudden the Didact had no time to warn anyone before he fired the array. We searched them all with no success, with only 12 of us and such a limited gene pool we then faced the real possibility that we would go instinct. We looked into research about what our scientists called ascension, we were able to achieve this state where we shed our physical bodies and existed as pure energy in another realm which is what I am now. We decided to try and rebuild our great empire so we made the humans our reclaimers. We took some of your species to an isolated part of the galaxy and settled on a world we named kobol but all did not go well. We were reckless in thinking you were ready for our technology and so it led to the end of kobol and the great exodus of the thirteen tribes. Twelve of them went to another star system filed with habitable worlds; the thirteenth went in search of humanity's ancient home, earth. They eventually arrived and found you not much more advanced then when we found you. The decided to destroy their technology and their great ship then join with the people of earth and do things right. They taught your ancestors how to build and they used this knowledge to craft empires that rose and fell, they also told stories of the 12 of us the same ones on your zodiac, the same ones you named constellations after. As for us we realized during the exodus of the tribes that we had become just like the order by playing god so we shut ourselves off from the rest of the universe, vowing never to interfere. We watched earth as it grew, had its wars, when you formed the United States, when you detonated your atomic weapons and when you took to the stars and established your colonies and grew your very own empire. We also saw when the covenant discovered our ruins and made us into gods, it sickened us but we vowed never to interfere even when they attacked the human race and waged war across the stars. Even when you found the flood and the halo array was close to activation again we still did not interfere, that was the turning point for some of us. We were further convinced when the 12 colonies were destroyed by your own creation, but what convinced me to act was the return of the order and what we discovered an'lok was planning to do. I had to act and the others allowed me to do so but I have been punished severely for it, more than you will ever understand". She finally finished and everyone in the room was either in awe or completely dumbfounded by what they just herd

"So earth was the true home of humanity, not kobol" Thrace asked

"Yes it is" Gemini replied

"So these people aren't from another parallel universe" Keyes asked pointing to the colonials

"That is also correct" said Gemini

"So what exactly is your purpose here then" McKay asked "I mean if your ascended beings are as tight about their rules as ours are then they're not going to let you do something about the order"

"Rodney" Shepard hissed

"You are right Doctor McKay I can't do anything with my powers but I do know what an'lok is planning, he has in his possession a weapon that works along the same principle as the halo array but he has selective targeting, which means he can choose which species to destroy with little resistance. What he is planning is genocide on an unprecedented scale so I have given Captain Anderson the coordinates to where an'lok is based".

"I plan on going there and confronting them" said Anderson "I don't know about the rest of you but colonel Kira and Martok are in".

"You can count on the Daedalus" said Caldwell

"And the ark angel" said Keyes which left only one more group

"Very well" said Cain we'll fight with you "but for this op I'll need to commit both battlestars"

"Admiral that would leave the fleet unguarded against cylon attack" said Adama

"Here take this" said Keyes as he handed the admiral a datapad "I was planning on giving this to you; it's the location of a military base inside UNSC controlled space. Tell your fleet to head there using the coordinates on that pad, it also has a message for our high command detailing everything that's happened"

"Happy Adama" said Cain

"When do we leave" asked Sheppard

"We'll head for the planet in one hour, dismissed" said Anderson and as everyone left he asked Gemini to stat for a moment and when everyone left the captain got right to it, "you were able to see under the Spartan's helmets and you recognized Cortana from somewhere didn't you"

"You found me out captain" said Gemini "Cortana looks just like my sister in every way except the hair of course".

"Sister… wait the constellation Gemini was known as the twins, so she was your twin sister, she was also the librarian wasn't she".

Gemini nodded

"I don't understand why Cortana looks like your dead sister"

"I believe I do" said a voice from across the room, they both looked up and saw Doctor Beckett "I'm sorry for eaves dropping but I need to confirm something I found in those three Spartans we had with us"

"Have a seat" said Anderson

When Carson was settled he began to explain "in our universe there were a race of people, the equivalent of your forerunners we called the ancients. Now they used a gene called ATA which acted as a key for their technology so only they could use it. Now I have this gene as does colonel Sheppard, and I discovered that the Spartans do as well".

"So what your saying is" said Anderson

"What I'm saying is that the ancients and the forerunners are the same race they just evolved differently in different universes" said Beckett.

"Ok could you fill in some of the gaps because I'm having a hard time understanding this" Anderson said to Gemini.

"Before we left for the ark my sister gave me three vials, one contained a gene sequence and the other two were DNA sequences. She told me to introduce the gene to the humans along with the DNA. I didn't know it at the time but once we were on the ark I studied them in more detail. I found that the gene was the same one you mentioned that would enable some of their kind to act as our reclaimers, giving them the ability to operate our gene sensitive tech."

"And the other two" Beckett asked

"One of them was he own DNA and the other I identified as belonging to the Didact, by infusing their DNA with the humans eventually after several generations they would be reborn as reincarnations of the originals"

"But why the Didact" asked Anderson

"They were lovers" Gemini replied

"But we grew Cortana's body from Haley's DNA" said Anderson "she technically a clone of Halsey… wait I remember we added the same freaky gene during the incubation process".

"Which means that Halsey was a descendent of the librarian, and the gene brought out the latent DNA of the librarian" said Beckett.

"That also means the Didact's decedent could be around too" said Gemini "but we don't know if this descendent has been born all ready and died or the DNA is not strong enough in the descendents of this generation to produce the reincarnation"

"You said you sister and the Didact were lovers" Anderson asked

"Yes, why"

"Uh, never mind it was nothing" said Anderson but secretly he had a very good idea at who was the descendent of the Didact.

* * *

One hour later

Location: USS Gettysburg- main bridge

"Everyone ready" said Anderson as he took his seat on the bridge.

The Gettysburg had taken position with the other slipspace incapable ships near the ark angel so they could ride inside its slipspace field, Galactica and Pegasus would make the journey under their own power. The captain watched on the viewscreen as the various ships of the civilian fleet made their jumps to UNSC space until they were the only ones left then the Galactica retracted her flight pods and both she and Pegasus jumped away leaving them the only ones left. Suddenly pinpricks of light began to form near the closely packed ships and they all moved in unison as the ark angel tunneled into slipspace carrying their only hope of saving the galaxy.


	13. Chapter 13:the way the world ends part 1

**message from the general: **well i'm pleased to say this story has reached over 1000 hits, but i'm not pleased about the lack of reviews, leave one

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 13: the way the world ends part 1**

July 11, 2555

Location: USS Gettysburg- three light years from order command planet

Their rag-tag assault fleet of seven ships were holding position at their final rendezvous point before proceeding to their final objective. On the bridge captain Anderson sat in his chair looking over a few final reports then commander baker came up to him.

"Any last words before I leave for the Galactica" she asked

"Yes, you have the bridge commander" Anderson replied as he went to the turbolift

"Wait captain I don't understand" said baker

"I'm leading the ground assault commander"

"Captain that's against regulations and it's inappropriate for you to leave when we're about to go into battle"

"Commander I have sent troops to die in several battles before, this time I want to see this one through and make sure that everyone makes it back so you will follow my orders".

"Yes sir, and good luck" she replied

"To us all" he said as the lift doors shut, he took it down to the shuttlebay and walked a short distance to the Argo. Across this bay and bay-2 shuttles wee being prepped and loaded with security personnel and crewmen with combat experience during the war. When he approached the shuttle he found the Argo vehicle being modified by the Spartans. They were adding new armor plating and constructing a new crash cage for it.

"Captain" said lieutenant Cheney "you should see what we've don with her", he flipped a switch on the passenger side and a joystick appeared, then two concealed slits on the hood opened and twin machine gun barrels stuck out "perfect for going through infantry he said"

"Impressive but we need to get this stuff loaded ASAP" said Anderson

"On it" Cheney replied and he backed the Argo into the shuttle, the Spartans loaded up their equipment and proceeded inside. The Spartan IIs rode in the Argo shuttle while the Spartan IIIs took one of the other shuttles.

"Preflight is complete" said Cheney from the nav console

"Let's go" said Anderson as he piloted the shuttle out of the bay along with the remaining shuttles from the Gettysburg. They flew over to the main flight pod of Galactica and joined the remaining strike force sitting on the deck. They had the ark angel's entire complement of pelicans and albatrosses along with several shuttles from the defiant and the rotarin. Daedalus had sent over half of its F-302s along with a strange green shuttle that carried Sheppard's team. Several raptors and a pair of vipers piloted by blaze and nagase came up from the hangar bays. They had to stay confined in their ships for an hour until the battlestars jumped in order to meet up with the rest of the fleet traveling in slipspace. The Galactica jumped to the far side of the planet while the rest of the fleet drew their attention

"Strike force this is Galactica actual you have a go for launch" came Adama voice over the comm

"Rodger actual" said Anderson as he lifted off along with the rest of the ships and they glided out of the flight pod. The pods retracted and the Galactica jumped to join the other ships.

"Sir I've run a scan of the planet its class L" said Cheney

"Class L" Fred asked

"It means it's a ice world" explained Cheney "but it appears someone's been doing a little terraforming, the average surface temperature is about 40 F so no frost bite. I've detected a city of some kind on the northern hemisphere and I've found a suitable landing sight, uploading now"

'All strike force units this is strike leader" said Anderson over the comm "we have located the enemy facility and are uploading a landing site, expect AA and fighters just concentrate on evasive maneuver and let the escorts handle it, Anderson out".

As they continued their decent they came upon no resistance

"It looks like the fleet is keeping them busy" said Cortana from her station

"That explains the smooth ride" said Kelly

The strike force made it to the surface and the fighters took up a CAP above the staging area as they unpacked the tanks, warthogs and hornets, Anderson and the Spartans unloaded their equipment and the Argo from their shuttle and after Anderson donned a field jacket they met up with the remaining commanders at the CP

"Ok listen up" said Anderson as he laid down a computer screen on a crate and a map of the city appeared "we have confirmed that this is the order's base of operations which is crawling with covenant, flood and god knows what else they may have down there. Gemini has come up with a plan with Doctor McKay on how to get our people back to their universes, our goal it to attack the city and find where their energy is being stored then protect Gemini and McKay as they enact the plan, any questions".

No one spoke up

"Ok then let's move out" said Anderson

There was a chorus of ooh'rahs from the marines as the got into their vehicles, Anderson, Cheney, Kelly, Cortana and Fred took the Argo and led the group. Colonel Sheppard's team along with Inuyasha's group and Gemini flew ahead cloaked in their jumper along with cloaked klingon shuttles. Driving next to the Argo were the Spartan IIIs in a pair of gauss hogs, Olivia and Linda had gone ahead to scout out the city and had just reported in

"_Captain we got a lot of covenant activity heading your way_" said Linda over the radio

"Rodger that just stay where you are" Anderson replied

"What are you going to do" Fred asked

"Simple, break through and don't stop until we reach the city" the captain replied

* * *

July 11, 2555

Location: in orbit of order command planet

The Galactica jumped in and joined the rest of the fleet as it prepared to face down the order/covenant fleet approaching them.

"_Attention on Galactica prepare to launch attack squadrons" _said the voice of lieutenant hoshi from the Pegasus

"Launch vipers" Adama ordered

The mix of viper mk. IIs and VIIs joined the remaining raptors from Galactica and merged with Pegasus's attack squadrons and the ark angel's longswords

"Has the defiant deployed the mines" Keyes asked from her ship

"We just got the message that they finished and are on they're way to Martok" said Falkland

"Detonate them" Keyes ordered "and tell Daedalus they have a go".

Three HAVOK nuclear mines detonated between the enemy ships disorienting them and while this was happening the Daedalus opened her bomb bay doors. She deployed a horizon weapons platform and launched it at the covenant fleet then a minute later the whole fleet was obscured by six bright balls of light forming in between the ships. When the blast cleared they got a look at the damages, two thirds of the covenant fleet were either destroyed or severely damaged by the mark IXs but the nukes only destroyed three order ships. The Gettysburg, Daedalus and the ark angel broke away and began their attacks but were blocked by five cylon baseships that jumped right in front of them and began spewing fighters. Galactica and Pegasus began to put up a flak barrier against the incoming fighters until they could get a firing solution with their main guns. The remaining three ships charged past the cylons and began firing at the fleet. They were joined by the defiant the rotarin as they decloaked and unleashed a hail of photon and quantum torpedoes and followed up with some pulse phaser salvos. The Gettysburg managed to destroy a forerunner dreadnought with a new modulated phaser beam but this attracted the attention of the other ships which unleashed a blue energy beam that impacted their shields. The shields fragmented the beam into smaller ones that went though the shields and began dotting the hull in breaches.

"Report" cried baker from the command chair as the bridge was in a shower of sparks

"Ma'am we have several hull breaches" said Collins from his station "a couple of those beams nicked the EPS relays, warp drive, transporters, shields and weapons are down, they have us dead to rights"

Baker watched in horror on the viewscreen as another dreadnought charged its main weapon, but suddenly two MAC rounds struck the ship sending it tumbling through space and sparing the Gettysburg. But the dreadnought managed to reorient and unleashed its beam against the ark angel, it impacted their shield which fragmented the beam and allowed to pass through and began gouging the hull. Small explosions rippled across the hull as archer missiles detonated in their pods when the beams came into contact. One stray beam bisected one of the MAC guns and damaged the main plasma reserves.

"Captain, our main MAC system is down said Falkland and we have lost the plasma turrets, point defense is on line but our shield strength has been severely depleted, it will not hold up against another impact"

"Archer missiles won't do a thing against that ship… Falkland I want you to bring the auxiliary reactor on-line and reroute every scrap of power to the main capacitors and arm the main system" said Keyes

On the front of the ship a small armor plated section released and drifted away from the hull revealing what was underneath, the ark angel's main weapon a prototype energy projector which began to glow white as it charged.

* * *

July 11, 2555

Location: order command planet- city base

Colonel Sheppard landed their cloaked jumper on the roof of an adjacent building next to a large dome that the jumper's sensors determined housed the captured people. They left the jumper and proceeded down through the building and into the basement levels until they came upon the large service corridor that ran under the city. The followed it until they were under the dome and they proceeded up an access way to ground level. The found themselves inside yet another long corridor buy Rodney went over to a nearby console and interfaced his datapad, he was soon joined by Gemini.

"Sheppard I've disabled the internal defenses and it looks like they're sending some kind of signal into space"

"May I" Gemini asked and Rodney handed her the datapad "it's a command and control signal for an'lok's fleet, it looks like they're run by remote control… stand by". She typed in a few commands on the datapad then handed it back to McKay "I've jammed the signal that should disable his ships"

"Sheppard to strike leader, barn door's open come on inside" he said over the radio

"_We're on it colonel… we're taking some fire but"_ they could hear explosions then the line went dead

"Ok let's move out" said Sheppard but before they could react a force of some kind sent Teyla, sango and miroku into the wall. A brute stood there with a gravity hammer and began to charge at them. Sheppard and McKay tried their P90s but it didn't even make a dent, he went after Inuyasha and Ronon. Inuyasha drew his sword and brought it in a slicing motion missing the brute but cutting his hammer in two. He discarded the pieces and drew a large combat knife, Ronon drew his sword and stood next to Inuyasha

"Kagome take the others and go" said Inuyasha

"What about you" she asked as she helped sango up

"We'll be fine" he said nodding to Ronon who nodded back

"Right" said kagome as she and the others ran down the corridor, when they approached another access way Sheppard stopped the group.

"Teyla I want you sango and miroku to help the ground forces sound's like they could use it"

"Understood colonel' she replied as they split up "how will we get outside the dome" said Teyla

"We can try this" said sango as kirara transformed, the trio boarded her and they took off and headed for the dome ceiling. Sango threw her weapon at the glass which cracked but didn't break, she caught her weapon and the three of them braced themselves as kirara charged full speed into the crack. The broke through with only a few scrapes and they were soon flying over the city. Over near the edge they could see black smoke billowing up from several points so they focused their search over there. The battle had degenerated into a street by street fight with the strike force pinned down by covenant forces. They eventually found the captain and blue team pinned down on an adjacent street, mark and ash were manning the gauss cannon from their warthogs while the others had set up a firing line against the oncoming covenant. Kirara landed just behind the covenant and miroku was the first one off, he quickly unleashed his wind tunnel and managed to get most of the covenant but when several of the surviving brutes turned around and began firing at him. He quickly dived out of the way of several spiker rounds and took cover on the other side of a building with Teyla. Sango took flight and used her weapon on some of the jackals but it didn't work on the brutes then a pair of missiles streaked from a pair of passing vipers and obliterated the covenant.

"_You owe us one"_ said blaze over the radio.

"I'll be sure to pay up" said Captain Anderson as he and the Spartans walked over to sango, Teyla and miroku

"Nice save" said Fred but their conversation was interrupted by a pair of banshees that made a strafing run against them. They quickly scattered to find some cover but suddenly the banshees plummeted into the ground, one of the brutes piloting the banshee slid out and a large bullet hole could be seen in his head. Fred got an acknowledgement light on his HUD that came from Linda.

"Nice shooting" he replied

Cheney along with mark and tom pulled up in their vehicles, everyone piled in except miroku and sango who used kirara. The proceeded deeper into the city until they came upon the main battle line, three scorpions, half a dozen warthogs along with scores of infantry were charging a covenant defense line. They joined in the fray with the Argo leading the charge. Cortana and Kelly sitting in the second row of seats hefted rocket launchers while Fred manned the forward guns from the passenger seat. Together with tom and ash's gauss hogs they managed to break through the covenant lines and thanks to some well placed head shots from Cheney in the Argo's aft gun, made sure they weren't followed.

"_This is Sheppard we have located the main chamber where the energy is being stored, man this place is huge"_ he said over the radio

"Understood colonel start working on the plan" replied Anderson step on it he said to Cheney. He gunned the engine and the arrived outside the main entrance to the dome; they all disembarked and grabbed their weapons

"Ash I want your squad along with sango and miroku" protecting the entrance Fred ordered

Ash flashed his acknowledgement light as the others proceeded inside. They went down a long corridor homing in on colonel Sheppard's radio signal.

"I'm defiantly picking up some kind of energy reading up ahead" said Cheney as he held his tricorder "wait… I've got contacts from behind"

But before anyone could react a brute shot blast hit Kelly in the back, her shields took the brunt of the blow but the force of the impact sent her tumbling to the ground. The others spun around and began laying down suppression fire while Fred rushed over to Kelly side.

"Can you walk" he asked

"Yea" she replied as Fred helped her up

"Let's move Fred screamed as the approaching brutes began a berserker charge, they quickly darted down the hall to try and escape them but when they rounded the corner the found another brute standing there leveling a brute shot at them

"Don't move" it snarled at them

Suddenly the main force moved in and had surrounded them and leading them was none other than Tarinus.

"Surrender and you will be spared; an'lok has plans for you" he said

Fred looked around at the rest of the team then set down his weapon and Captain Anderson did the same. The others followed suit and after the brute that cornered them collected the weapons into a bag he carried they marched them down the hall in single file until the came upon a large door, Tarinus typed in the access code and led them inside. It was a large chamber with a high ceiling with several balconies and at one end was a long cylindrical tunnel. In front of the tunnel was a large sphere filled with a murky white energy and it was connected to a focusing lens that pointed down the tunnel. Standing at the main panel was an'lok and standing next to him were three Spartan IIIs from team katana. Kneeling on the ground was colonel Sheppard, McKay, Gemini and kagome.

"You didn't mention company" said Anderson as the brutes made the knell down next to them

"Well they didn't exactly knock" said Sheppard

"It would seem that your plan to stop us has failed" said an'lok "but don't worry I won't kill you; I think you'll all make excellent mind slaves like these ones" he said gesturing to team katana.

"Where are the other two" Fred asked

"Well they were injured and it just easier to get rid of broke equipment then trying to fix it" said an'lok

"BASTARD" screamed tom as he got up and tried to rush him but a brute grabbed him by the arms.

"Restrain him" Tarinus commanded

The brute nodded and forced tom back on his knees and his hands behind his back, but instead of binding them the brute slid a hand phaser into them. "Trust me" it said in a familiar voice.

"Now I think we'll test our new weapon on your fleet" said an'lok as he pressed a large yellow button, the tube began to glow blue and on the other end an emitter array opened from the ground and oriented to target the fleet above. The main focusing crystal began to glow as some of the energy was fed into it, it fired down the tube but instead of dissipating it grew in intensity and the energy in the sphere began to disappear.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" screamed an'lok

"What I reprogrammed it to do" said Gemini "I modified the carrier wave and had it send the people you stole back to their own universes at the same instant they left, you lost".

"KILL THEM" he screamed and that's when tom brought out his phaser and fired it at the closest brute vaporizing him. The brute who gave it to him also drew a phaser and fired at the closet one he could find, he also tossed the bag with all the weapons to Fred who started to pass them out. The remaining brutes tried to take them out but were stopped by shards of what appeared to be diamonds and several red energy blasts. They looked up to see Inuyasha and Ronon jump down from one of the balconies and join the others. The only enemies left were an'lok Tarinus and team katana. The brute that helped tom reached over and pressed something on his shoulder and suddenly the brute disappeared and standing in his place was the doctor.

"Woolsey" said a bewildered Sheppard

"Nice save doc" said Anderson

"It's over" Fred said to an'lok

"You will pay for what you've done" said Gemini as she walked forward, white energy began to collect in her hands and she slowly began to raise them. Suddenly two carbine blasts hit her in the back and she collapsed to the ground, two burn wounds could be seen in her back. They all looked to see the source of the weapons fire and standing in the doorway holding a carbine was john.


	14. Chapter 14:the way the world ends part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story **

**Chapter 14: the way the world ends part 2**

July 11, 2555

Location: UNSC ark angel- in orbit of order command planet

"Capacitors charged" said Falkland

"FIRE screamed Keyes

The whole ship shuddered and the lights dimmed as every ounce of energy was directed into this one shot. The white beam of energy raced from the ark angel and impacted the dreadnought, the hull held up for a fraction of a second as the beam boiled away the hull and gutted the ship as it passed through and continued into two other ships before dissipating.

"We're down to partial auxiliary power" said Falkland "all weapons are off-line, main engines are down we still have emergency thrusters though".

"A lot of good that'll do" said Keyes

"They're powering up weapons" said lieutenant Mathews as Keyes noticed a line of order ships preparing for an assault

"Do we order an evacuation" asked Ensign Davis

Keyes was about to order it but suddenly the ships stopped and began to drift; a couple of them actually collided.

"What the hell are they doing" said Keyes

"Sensors indicate negative power emissions coming from the ships; it appears they've been disabled" said Falkland

"That doesn't mean the covenant are willing to quit" said Keyes as she noticed the remaining 12 covenant ships come around and charge their forward plasma turrets. "Sound collision alarms and vent atmosphere in all unoccupied sections" ordered Keyes. The covenant ships released their plasma and it arced toward the battered cruiser. Falkland waited until the last possible moment before firing the emergency thrusters and pushing the ark angel out of the way but the plasma quickly came around for another assault. Falkland had already used the thrusters that could have moved them out of the way of the second volley so there was nothing left to do but brace for impact but suddenly the Daedalus moved in front of the plasma and its shields took the blow.

"Captain I have restored power to the remaining missile pods" said Falkland

"Launch our remaining archers and crossbows" she ordered

Over five hundred missiles left the ark angel's pods and raced towards the covenant fleet, the Daedalus along with the defiant and rotarin collapsed the shields on several of the ships just as the archer missiles impacted and thanks to that diversion the point defense didn't notice them in time. The unshielded ships soon became pot marked in fiery craters as the missiles blasted apart their armor and weakened the hull just as the crossbows delivered the final blow. When the dust settled only seven covenant ships remained most of them were heavily damaged. The Daedalus along with the defiant and rotarin formed up in front of the ark angel to try and shield it from the next volley but suddenly a white energy wave came up from the planet and passed right through the ships then seemed to dissipate.

"Falkland what was that" Keyes asked

"I cannot tell you for certain but I could as humans call it, venture a guess". The AI replied

"By all means"

"I believe that the plan conceived by Gemini has succeeded, seeing that the wave had no effect on any sentient lifeforms".

"There's still a lot of covenant down there" said Keyes "let's hope they can handle a retreat"

* * *

July 11, 2555

Location: order command planet- main firing chamber

Everyone was in shock over what had just happened, john had just shot Gemini and it looked like he'd killed her. Cortana continued to stare at him as he turned the carbine in their direction. "_No_ _he didn't turn; he couldn't"_ Cortana thought to herself, Fred decided to test this as her lowered his weapon and walked over towards him.

"John it's me Fred, don't you remember" he said

John didn't respond instead he rushed Fred, Fred brought out his combat knife but john got the upper hand and used his shear strength to knock Fred down. He grabbed Fred's knife arm and twisted it, Fred cried out in pain as he herd the bones break. John turned his attention to the others who just stood there as he approached them.

"Ah this is getting good" said an'lok

"JOHN STOP IT" screamed Cortana as she moved in front of him "don't you remember me" she asked.

John didn't respond but instead he grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall.

"John… stop" she cried but he tightened his grip and Cortana could feel her windpipe being squeezed shut. She grabbed his arm with both of her hands and tried to push him away but he was just too strong for her. The others went into action but Inuyasha was closer.

"Let her go" he said as he charged at john with his sword

John with his free hand removed the plasma pistol on his belt and fired it at Inuyasha. He never saw it coming as the bolt hit him square in the chest. Inuyasha collapsed to the ground and dropped his sword.

"Inuyasha" kagome screamed as she ran to his side, the doctor came over with his medical tricorder and scanned him.

"I'm sorry… he's gone" the hologram said

"You bastard" said Anderson as he pointed his phaser rifle at an'lok and fired but it hit a personnel shield surrounding an'lok.

Kelly, tom and Lucy moved toward john but we're blocked by team katana

"Leave this to us" she said to the others "just stay out of this you're no match for them'

"You will fight me instead" said Tarinus

"Don't you think it's a little unfair" said Ronon as he stepped in front to him

"You will make a worthy opponent" said Tarinus as he charged at Ronon

Meanwhile Kelly, tom and Lucy were trying to avoid the weapon's fire from team katana

"Come on stop this" said tom but his pleas fell on deaf ears

An'lok the decided to mix things up a little so he reached into john's mind and brought out his conscientious, he only gave him the ability to see and hear but this was enough for what he was planning.

John left like he woke up from a long sleep but then the memories of what an'lok had dome came back. He was suddenly horrified when he saw through his own eyes who he was strangling. He tried to move his arms with no success stop this, "don't do this to her" he pleaded. Just then Cortana uttered one word "why" then she relaxed her grip and her arms went limp. His hand released her and her body slid down to the ground

"NO" john screamed and then he focused all his rage on trying to break the control over his body and he could feel his control breaking

"What how… is… this possible" said an'lok

John focused all his effort on one final push and then he was free. He turned over at an'lok

"You may have one this battle but THE WAR IS MINE" he said as he disappeared in a transporter beam. Suddenly the members of team katana screamed and grabbed their heads. This drew the attention of everyone and Tarinus used this distraction to sneak away. All three member finally collapsed and the doctor was by their side in seconds, he scanned each of them it looks like an'lok induced a brain aneurism there's nothing I can to they're gone. John kneeled down by Cortana side and removed her helmet, her cheeks were purple and she didn't have a pulse. John removed his helmet and began mouth to mouth and chest compressions, she didn't wake up. He scooped up her body and held it close "I'm sorry" he whispered.

"J-John" she replied

he pulled her away and sure enough she was alive

"is it you" she asked.

"Its me" he replied

"Oh john" Cortana said as she hugged him

"How are you alive"

They got their answer as someone gasped, Gemini was alive and she was holding her hand at Cortana, it was glowing white. She turned over to Inuyasha and placed her hand over his fatal wound and when she lifted it up the wound was gone. He regained consciousness as well

She moved toward Cortana and john then collapsed right in front of them; the wounds in her back were still there.

"I'm dying" she said to them "this is the punishment I get for helping you"

"I don't understand who are you" john asked

"She can tell you everything" Gemini said pointing to Cortana "I understand what my sister was planning, I see it all now".

"Wait what do you mean" Cortana asked

"She knew it, all this has happened before, but it dosen't have to happen again, that's… why you're… here".

"What are you talking about" john asked

"You both have a destiny" she replied

"What do you mean destiny" john asked but Gemini only told them one more thing

"You are more like them than you know", she closed her eyes then appeared to dissolve into dust, and she was gone. Suddenly the whole room began to shake like they were in an earthquake. McKay ran over to the main holo panel and brought up a readout of the planet

"We have a serious problem here" he said, Sheppard joined him next to the console and McKay began his explanation "an'lok has somehow destabilized the planet's core".

"Can you fix it" Sheppard asked

"What, I don't even know how he did it" McKay replied

"Forget it" said Anderson as he hit his communicator "attention all strike units this is strike leader, initiate immediate retreat to the landing site, the planet's going to blow".

Kelly and Lucy helped Fred up and they all ran out of the room trying to retrace their steps to the entrance. Suddenly Ash, Mark, sango and miroku came running up to them, ash and Mark were firing their weapons at something behind them. "Not that way" the both screamed as they all got a look at what they were running from, the flood.

"Leave it to us" said Anderson as he Cheney and the doctor walked forward and set their phasers to a wide beam dispersion and cut down the combat forms. When they were all killed a new problem arose as another earthquake struck this time causing the ceiling to collapse. John bolted for Cortana and pushed her out of the way the he grabbed Captain Anderson and pushed him over by Cortana before the debris landed on top of them. When the dust settled Anderson john and Cortana were cut off from the others.

"John can you hear me" Fred asked over the radio

"Yea we're all ok over here" he replied

"Hang on we're going to try and clear some of the debris"

"Negative we don't have any time for that" said Anderson "just try and find a way out of there and we'll met up at the LZ"

"Captain are you sure" asked Cheney

"Just get the hell out of here that's an order' Anderson replied

"Aye sir" said Cheney

"Where to" Cortana asked

"This way" said Anderson as he led the two Spartans down the hall where the flood had came from.

Fred and the others headed in the direction of colonel Sheppard's puddle jumper, along the way they came across several bodies of colonial marines and flood.

"Take a look at this" said Kelly as she picked up a crate marked biohazard from one of the dead marines "they were trying to get specimens"

"What the hell was Cain thinking" said Fred "make sure you got enough images on you suit's camera we'll need it".

They continued down the service corridor until they came upon the stairway Sheppard and his group used to get down. They made it to the roof in record time and Sheppard removed his jumper remote and deactivated the stealth mode and opened the rear hatch. Sheppard and Inuyasha stood guard as everyone got in but suddenly a force hit Shepard in the back and sent him flying, he landed only a few feet from the edge of the roof. Inuyasha ran over to the other side of the jumper and saw Tarinus standing there with his hammer

"You will fight me human" he growled

"Fine by me ugly" Inuyasha replied

Tom and Lucy had come out to see what the commotion was about and saw Inuyasha fighting Tarinus.

"Get him inside" he said pointing to Sheppard

Tom nodded and he and Lucy went over to Sheppard and flipped him over o his back, he coughed up a little blood which indicated he had some internal injuries. Inuyasha tried to hold off Tarinus but the brute got a lucky blast and sent Inuyasha tumbling to the other side of the roof. Tarinus rushed at tom and Lucy as they continued to tend to Sheppard, Lucy noticed this and ran at Tarinus hoping to take him on hand to hand. This did not happen as she got hit by a full blow from his hammer.

"Lucy" tom screamed as he rushed to her side, he brought up her BIOs on his HUD and she was still alive but they indicated more severe injuries that Sheppard's. Teyla and Ronon came out of the jumper and helped Sheppard into it while tom picked up Lucy and tried to get her inside but was stopped by Tarinus who blocked his path.

"You demons are pathetic" he snarled then he began to charge with his hammer, Tom continued to hold Lucy and he closed his eyes and wait for the end to come, it never came. When tom opened his eyes Tarinus stood there with his hammer at his feet looking at his hand, what was left of it. Half his hand had been blasted away by something then tom got an acknowledgement light from Linda.

"Why don't you pick on someone stronger than you" said a voice from behind Tarinus, he spun around and standing there was Inuyasha and kagome with her bow.

"Ready" said kagome

"Let's do it" Inuyasha replied as he began to run towards Tarinus, the brute brought up his good fist and was ready to fight but he didn't notice the purple arrow streaking toward him. The arrow seemed to stop in mid air as it hit something and drop to the ground; no one saw anything except Inuyasha who saw a swirling collision of two winds, the wind scar. Inuyasha swung his sword at this anomaly and it produced the familiar yellow energy wave which raced towards Tarinus.

"You're not human" he said with a look of fear on his face

"That's right; I'm half-demon" he replied

Tarinus looked at his opponent who had beaten him and gave him a nod of respect for his victory and Inuyasha's nod back was the last thing he ever saw, when the blast wave cleared there was nothing left but the scorch marks of the wind scar. Inuyasha and kagome joined the others in the jumper and they made their way to the cockpit where tom and Kelly were treating Lucy. Tom had opened up part of her chest armor so he could insert some biofoam into her chest cavity, after he was finished he helped her up into one of the chairs then the whole jumper shook as another earthquake was triggered.

"We got to go" said Cheney as he and Teyla made their way into the cockpit

"Hang on" said Kelly as she got into the pilots station "how do you turn this thing on" she asked but she got her answer when she simply placed her hands on the control sticks and the jumper came to life

"How do you have the gene" Teyla asked

"Who cares" said Cheney as he took the seat next to Kelly "fly us out of here"

Kelly complied and she got the jumper off the ground without any difficulty

"Wait we still have to get Linda and Olivia" said Kelly, the HUD came up and isolated their lifesigns. "That's convenient" said Kelly

"Maybe not" said Cheney "these readings indicate the building their on is too unstable to support a landing".

"Leave that to me" said tom you just get me close.

"You got it" Kelly replied

Tom went aft and opened the rear hatch then with ash and mark holding his legs he leaned over the side of the hatch and hung there as the jumper skimmed over the various buildings. Tom was able to make out two figures in the distance, as they got closer he saw it was Olivia and Linda. "Stand by for pick up" he said over the comm line and he got a pair of acknowledgement lights. He reached out with both of his hands and caught both them just as they made their pass, ash and mark helped them inside and tom closed the hatch. Tom went forward along with Linda just as the ship started to shake

'We're taking fire" said Cheney as a banshee made a pass and came around "try the cloak" he said

"I don't know where the control is" Kelly replied

They didn't need it as the banshee was destroyed by a pair of vipers that streaked past the formed up next to the jumper.

"Good thing we stayed behind when everyone else left" said blaze

"Nice timing" Kelly replied

They ascended through the atmosphere until they reached orbit then they homed in on the transponder signal from the ark angel. When they arrived they found the ark angel and the Gettysburg drifting and the Daedalus was finishing off the remaining covenant ships. The battlestars were going toe to toe with several cylon baseships; Pegasus was showing some signs of damage to its armor but not as much as Galactica which didn't have a lot of armor to begin with

"Jumper 1 this is Caldwell prepare for landing on the port landing bay"

"Copy Daedalus" Kelly replied, she brought the jumper around and lined up for landing but she had to break off when a group of cylon raiders strafed the jumper. Kelly took evasive action and brought the jumper behind them

"Do we have any weapons on this thing" Kelly asked and suddenly the drone bay opened and launched a drone at the raider and destroyed it. "How powerful are these things" she asked Teyla

"Quite" she replied

"Ok then, I've got an idea" Kelly said as she turned towards one of the baseships, once they were in range Kelly fire off three drones at the baseship. Their point defense couldn't handle the drones and they easily penetrated the hull then a few seconds later the baseship exploded and took another one with it.

"Nice shot" said Linda

"Lets get out of here" said Kelly as she turned back to the Daedalus, she would have destroyed the other two baseships but Lucy, Fred and Sheppard need medical attention fast. She lined the jumper up with the landing bay with blaze and edge flying escort but another cylon raider squadron tried another attack run. This time blaze and nagase flew up to meet them head on.

"Eat this" said blaze as he let loose a haul of gunfire and cut down two raiders. Nagase was only able to take out one raider and the other managed to hit her fighter but was destroyed by a missile.

"Edge how ya doing" blaze asked as he took position beside her

"I've got failures allover the place; I can't make it to the Batlestar"

"Just head for the Daedalus I'll meet you there"

"Copy, see you on board", she turned toward the hangar bay and lined up for landing but then one of her engines exploded and she began to veer out of control

"EDGE" blaze screamed but suddenly she regained control and managed to crash on the hangar deck. Blaze quickly made a landing as close as he could to her fighter and hoped out of the cockpit. He stripped of his helmet and ran to her viper and pulled out his side arm, he shot out the canopy then he pulled her out onto the deck and removed her helmet, she had a nasty cut on her forehead but was otherwise good.

"You scared me when you made that crash Kei" blaze said to her

"Consider us even" she replied "blaze look" she said pointing to the open hangar doors, they baseships had suddenly jumped away.

What the hell happened said Beckett as he arrived with a medical team lets get you to the infirmary he said after looking at Nagase.

"I'm fine; have a look at the people on the other ship first" she replied.

Beckett and his team went over to the jumper just as everyone was exiting, the got stretchers for Sheppard and Lucy and carried them away then suddenly Cheney and the doctor were beamed away

"What happened" asked Fred

"Colonel Caldwell is getting us out of here" said Beckett.

"Wait john and the others are still down there" said Kelly

"The Gettysburg is going to stay behind and get them out; their FTL is still down" said Beckett.

Blue team could only stand there as the Daedalus jumped to hyperspace, the battlestars jumped and the defiant and rotarin towed the ark angel into warp leaving the Gettysburg in orbit. Cheney and the doctor beamed directly onto the bridge then sparks shot from Collins station.

"That's it we've lost transporters" he said

"Do we still have the emergency circuit baker" asked

"Yes but its" short range only

"Ensign, get a lock on the captain's signal and take us down" she said to the helmsman.

* * *

July 11, 2555

Location: order command planet

Captain Anderson had led the chief and Cortana to where the Argo was parked and thankfully the flood hadn't taken any interest in it. Andiron took the driver seat while Cortana rode as passenger and john manned the gunner's position. The captain gunned the engine and they headed down the streets past the remains of wraiths and scorpions and the bodies of solders from both sides. As they left the city they could see parts of it in flames but when they got to the Argo shuttle they found it entrenched in flood.

"Well there goes that plan" said Anderson

"We can't let them get out of here in the shuttle" said john

"Quite right" Anderson said as he tapped his communicator three times and that sent the signal to the shuttle causing a core breach. Anderson put the petal to the metal to get away from the blast then they herd the thunderous boom.

"What now" asked Cortana.

Suddenly a brute chopper rolled up and hit the Argo causing it to flip over and spill its occupants on the ice. When john and the others got up they found an'lok pointing a plasma rifle at them

"You have ruined my plans and my fleet, at least I'll have the satisfaction of killing you" he said as he pointed the rifle at john's head "you first". Suddenly there was a rumbling sound followed by a fierce wind which kicked up ice and snow, they all looked up to see the Gettysburg descend through the clouds. An'lok turned to fire but before he could all three were whisked away by a transporter beam. An'lok looked back up to see a bright blue ball of light leave the ship, it took him only a second to realize what it was and it was heading for him. He raised his personal shield hoping it would protect him but he never found out it didn't.

Captain Anderson along with Cortana and john arrived on the Gettysburg Bridge just as the ship exited the atmosphere.

'Nice going Lisa" said Anderson as the commander relinquished his seat and she took her own. "Now how about that warp drive" he asked Collins.

He had just finished typing in the commands "full warp at you discretion sir" Collins said

"Commander how long till it blows"

She looked up at him slowly with a blank expression and only uttered one word, "now".

The planet exploded and produced a sizable shockwave which obliterated the order ships then slammed into the Gettysburg. Anderson was thrown from his chare and he slammed into the floor while john and Cortana were knocked off their feet. John slowly crawled over to her side and he grasped her hand in his and held on tight "I love you" he said

I" love you too" she replied as the held on

Anderson got up and stumbled toward the helm console after noticing the helmsman slumped over in his chair

"_Warning hull breaches on decks 22, 23, 24 structural collapse in 45 seconds"_ said the computer.

Anderson had to asked fast, he glanced at the console and saw the warp drive on-line and a course laid in all he had to do was activate the drive. He stumbled toward the console and fell right in front of it. He could feel fresh blood run down his face from a head would and his vision was beginning to turn blurry but he reached out with his hand and just as his fingertips bushed up against the panel his vision filled with a white light then all he knew was darkness.

* * *

July 20, 2555

Location: Earth, Australia- Admiral Cole memorial cemetery

"Attention" said a marine from the honor detail

Kelly stood next to the other Spartans of blue team and Doctor Halsey in their dress uniforms, she snapped of a salute along with everyone in uniform. Attending the service also was Cain, Adama, roslin. Colonel Sheppard and his team stood with them too, Blaze and nagase wore their OADF jumpsuits and saluted as well, standing on the opposite side was Inuyasha and his friends along with admiral hood, captain keys and commander Fhajad. "Present arms" said the gunnery sergeant and several marines fired off a 21 gun salute as Kelly looked at the names on the two tombstones.

**Master chief petty officer**

**John- 117**

**2511-2555**

**Petty officer second class **

**Cortana Halsey**

**2552-2555**

They were both dead, for good this time. After the Gettysburg didn't show the defiant went back to the order planet and they found hull fragments that could have only come from the Gettysburg. The analysis showed that the Gettysburg had been torn apart by the shockwave from the planet's explosion. After they returned to earth negotiations began between the colonials and the UNSC about finding them a world to settle on. The wormhole appeared and that was the cue for the defiant to leave and go back to DS9, Captain Anderson would most likely be posthumously awarded for his actions and Martok had promised him a statue in the hall of warriors as a hero who truly saved the empire. John and Cortana had been posthumously awarded the Medal of Honor. A monument had been erected behind the graves, on top was a marble statue of the Gettysburg, underneath it was a few words inscribed in the stone

**Dedicated to the memory of the men and women of the federation starship Gettysburg**

"**The needs of the many out way the needs of the few"**

**This crew proved that **

Seven flag poles were erected behind it; the three on the left were the stars and stripes of the United States, the stars and bars of the Osean federation and the flag of the twelve colonies. The three on the right were the Klingon Empire the UNSC and Japan. The one in the middle was the circular star pattern of the united federation of planets.

"At ease" said hood "burial detail dismissed"

Colonel Shepard along with Inuyasha's group and blaze and nagase beamed up to the Daedalus. Admiral Cain along with roslin and Adama walked over to the Spartans but Cain was suddenly grabbed my a pair of MPs

"What the hell do you think you're doing" she said trying to fight their grip

"Arresting you" said Fred "we found your recovery team, the one you used to try and get flood specimens"

"And we were informed about the events after you fled your colonies" said hood "take her away"

'This isn't over" said Cain as the MPs slapped cuffs on her then marched the admiral over to a waiting warthog

"Lets go" said Fred as he led the group away from the area, tom and Lucy were holding hands as they walked away

"Hang on Fred I'll be right there" said Kelly as she turned back and stood next to john's grave, she placed a hand upon and she could feel tears run down her face as she said "goodbye John, say hi to Sam for me". She turned around and ran to catch up with the others.


	15. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own halo or any other TV show or videogame mentioned in this story**

**Epilogue: full circle**

July 20, 2555

Location: USS Daedalus- 20,000 ft above North America

Blaze and nagase were sitting in a pair of refurbished F22s on the hangar deck of Daedalus. The UNSC had found both planes in an old storage facility, repaired them and re armed them and even painted them to look just like their old planes right down to the Razgriz squadron seal on the tail.

"You ready" blaze said to edge

"Defiantly, let's go home" she replied as she took off from the hangar and blaze followed behind, when they cleared the Daedalus McKay opened the vortex, they had modified the reality jump device to open a tunnel instead of taking the Daedalus because its sudden appearance on Osean radar was bound to cause a UFO panic.

"Blaze and edge you are cleared to proceed" said Caldwell

"Thank you colonel" blaze replied

"Hey blaze when we get home and on solid ground, I want to talk to you about something" said nagase

"Sure thing" blaze replied as their planes entered the vortex, then it closed. The Daedalus returned to orbit and McKay began to change the device back to its original setting.

"Ok we're good to go" said McKay

"Then get on with it" said Inuyasha as he stood with his friends behind Caldwell.

Suddenly there was a flash and the various orbital platforms and ships disappeared from the view port.

"Jump complete" said marks "astronomical projections indicate the date is august first, 1508"

"That sounds about right" said kagome

"I have a lock on the coordinates" said McKay

"Take care" said Teyla

Suddenly Inuyasha and his friends disappeared in the bright light of the transporter

"Let's go home Rodney" said Sheppard

"On it" he replied and in other flash the Daedalus was gone

Inuyasha and his friends beamed in next to the sacred well

"You know if the time line has been changed that means kikyo is still alive, and so is naraku" said kagome

"So it's back to business as usual" said sango

"Yea but first I have to visit home to see if everyone is there" said kagome as she prepared to jump down the well.

"Oh no you don't" said Inuyasha "we still have to handle the business with the jewel".

"Inuyasha sit" she said as she jumped down the well.

After Inuyasha got up he leaped down the well after her.

* * *

July 20, 2555

Location: somewhere in cyberspace

SECURED DATA TRANSMISSION BETWEEN

**CODNAME: JULIET ALPHA**

**CODNAME: FOXTROT 84**

ENCRYPTION KEY: MIKE ROMEO BRAVO

JA: so how was the funeral?

F84: your typical hero's memorial

JA: I trust his death has not effected you and changed you mind about what needs to be done

F84: I'm still committed

JA: Good, now I should tell you I'm accelerating our plans

F84: How far

JA: Our next target is blue team I trust you'll look over you past friendship with them

F84: I have no problem with that; I'm doing what needs to be done for earth

JA: Good, I had a feeling parangosky chose right when she recruited you

F84: Just tell me what you need me to do

JA: In time, now I'll have gamma run a few ops to shake everyone up a bit then when the time is right we'll tie up our loose ends

F84: Blue team will not go down easily

JA: Oh you are mistaken, with the master chief and Cortana dead blue team will be easy to take care of

F84: I hope you're right

An AI had intercepted the encrypted communication between the subject she was monitoring and a colleague, she realized what this meant and she set out across the networks trying to find this blue team and warn them, she had herd of the chief and Cortana and if they truly were dead then her efforts might be in vein.

* * *

July 11, 2555

Location: USS Gettysburg- position unknown

Captain Anderson woke up with commander baker looking at him, she had a gash on her right cheek and her hair was undone from her usual bun.

"He's awake" she said to someone else then the doctor came over and scanned him

"He's got a mild concussion" the hologram said

"Would you mind helping me up" Anderson asked

Baker grabbed on of his arms and pulled him to his feet. Anderson looked around the bridge and saw john helping Cortana up of the deck and various medical personnel tending to wounded crewman.

"We have systems down across the ship" said Collins "it'll be an hour before I can get a full damage report"

"Get on it" Anderson ordered "you all right" he asked john

"I think so" said john

An hour later john, Cortana, Anderson, baker and Cheney were in the observation lounge while Collins gave his report

"Well I analyzed our logs and it looks like you managed to engage the warp drive before you blacked out, but it appears that the shockwave hyper accelerated the ship and also burned out half the warp coils, I can't fix it".

"Can't we call for help" Cortana asked.

"The subspace radio is also damaged beyond repair" said Collins.

"So we're stranded" said baker

"We'll just have to sit tight and wait for rescue" said Anderson

"But we don't know how long that will be" said baker

"Captain I think I have an idea" said john

"We're all ears chief"

It took the better part of two days to get the chief's plan in order but they were finally ready. Cargo bay three had been modified to hold enough stasis pods for the entire crew. Anderson had made an announcement to the crew explaining their plan and the senior staff was the last to go in

"It's a lot smother that your cryo sleep" the doctor explained to john and Cortana who had to strip off all their armor and go in with only their undersuits. "I'll be remaining on-line to monitor your progress, don't worry I've done this before"

John was about to get in his tube when he noticed Cortana just stood next to hers

"Something wrong" he asked

"It's just… what if we're never found and we just stay in stasis" she said.

"Hey" he said as he hugged her 'we made it on the dawn, we'll make it again".

"I hope" she replied; she gave him a quick kiss before getting in her pod. John watched as the glass lid shut and she went to sleep. He and the captain were the last to go but as john got into his pod he looked over at the captain who had a long look on his face.

"Something wrong with you to" he asked

"I was thinking about what you told her and I remembered what captain Sisko told me in the wormhole. He said this wasn't the last time we'd meet".

"You trust this Sisko" john said as he lay down in the pod.

"When it comes to Sisko, I do" Anderson replied as the lid shut over his pod.

John looked over at the doctor as his lid shut and he entered the commands to engage the stasis field. He kept thinking about what Gemini had said before she died, "you have a destiny" he didn't think much further as a wave of drowsiness came over and he drifted of to sleep. The doctor checked the crew's vitals one more time then turned of the displays and went to the door, "sleep well" he said as he left the cargo bay.

**Message from the general**: I have no intention of ending the series here, there WILL BE A THIRD UNIVERSES COLLIDE but don't expect it for a few months. I'm planning on a fixed release date which I will post on my profile.

If you can't wait I'm planning on a loose sequel to this that follows blaze and nagase when they return to their universe, it's the ace combat story I have listed in my upcoming stories section on my profile. Check it out when I release it


End file.
